The Girl Who Ran With Wolves
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: After the event with the Nogitsune, Stiles has become depressed and feels like the only way to move on from what happened is to leave Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

"The Girl Who Ran With Wolves"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Up in her bedroom, a girl with long brown hair, lightly tanned skin and whiskey brown eyes dressed in a pair of jeans and a white spaghetti strapped top was packing her bags, intent of stuffing everything she had into her bags.

Roaming around her room, she grabbed all of her clothing and paused when she found her favorite red hoodie, bringing it up to her face and breathing in the scent of her friends that was stuck to it and threw it down onto the floor in her frustration.

After everything that had happened over the last year and a half, Genim "Stiles" Stilinski couldn't bring herself to stay in her home of Beacon Hills any longer and wanted to move somewhere far away, escaping the memories of the people she had killed when she was taken over by the Nogitsune, forget about the bastard who broke her heart and never again face the person who would throw her away for a girlfriend.

Something that truly did hurt her more than anything was the fact that the Nogitsune had left his mark on her, meaning that if she were ever bitten by another supernatural creature, then she would become a Kitsune and that scared her because she had a feeling she would become a Void just like the monster that possessed her.

She couldn't handle it anymore and she wanted to get away from everything.

Speaking with her father Noah Stilinski about it, the man had called some family members of hers in Mystic Falls and told them she would be moving into town with them and her cousins were thrilled to see her again.

Hearing a knock at her window, Stiles turned to find a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was hanging onto the roof, tapping her claws against the glass to get her attention.

Walking over to the window, Stiles opened the window and allowed her werecoyote friends inside.

"Hey, Malia, what's up?" Stiles greeted.

"I heard you were moving away. Is it true?" Malia demanded.

Sighing at this, Stiles ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out how to explain things to the werecoyote without upsetting her.

Sadly, Malia was a Hale and Stiles had bad luck around the people in that family since they all had a nasty habit of being rough with her when they were upset.

Shockingly, Peter was the only one who didn't seem to lay his hands on her as many times as Derek, Cora or Malia did.

"I-I can't stay here, Malia. Everywhere I look, I keep seeing them. I see the faces of all of the people I've killed and I can see the looks everyone gives me. Ethan may be nice about it, but I know he blames me for Aidan dying and Scott can't even look at me after Allison died." Stiles cried.

"You weren't the one who killed all of those people. That was the Nogitsune." Malia exclaimed.

"But he killed them while he was inside of my body. He killed them while he was wearing my face! And that is the only thing people will remember! And this is all that stupid bitch Jennifer's fault! And it's Derek's too for sleeping with her! And, god, I-I just can't take it! I can't take all of the pain and the horrors and everything that has been going on! I'm only human, Malia. I can't deal with all of this stuff. I thought I was going to lose it after I died and was brought back to life, but the things that the Nogitsune did to my head, I-I just can't deal with it. I can't handle what happened, especially since no one has bothered to come see me and make sure I haven't killed myself to escape the pain!" Stiles exclaimed.

Malia was silent as she listened to Stiles speak and felt tears gathering in her eyes.

Scott McCall and Lydia Martin had known Stiles for years, but they seemed more concerned with mourning the death of Allison Argent, a girl they only knew for one year and had no idea the kinds of thoughts that were swirling around in their friend's mind.

Everyone had abandoned Stiles and she had no one to turn to for help and it scared Malia that the girl had been contemplating suicide to escape the memories of what the Nogitsune had done to her and all of the innocent people he had killed.

"Stiles, you don't have to run away to escape everything!" Malia told her as she placed her hands over the shorter girl's arms.

"Yes, I do. I can't stay here anymore. I need to get away. Malia, I have to get away. Deaton told me that after the Nogitsune possessed me, all it will take is one bite from some other supernatural person and I'm going to become a Kitsune. I can't let that happen. I can't stay here where I risk the chance of becoming him again or having everyone staring at me like I'm a monster. I need to leave. It's the only option I have left." Stiles cried.

Whimpering at how helpless she felt in that moment, Malia pulled Stiles into a hug, wishing she was able to help the human like all of the times she helped her learn control of her coyote and had saved her from being given a lobotomy.

"I wish you would stay. I don't want you to leave. You're the only real friend I have here." Malia whispered.

Wrapping her arms around the werecoyote, Stiles buried her face into Malia's face and cried, letting out all of the emotions she repressed after her friends had accidentally purged her from her own body.

No one realized it, but Stiles was thrown out of her body while the Nogitsune remained inside of it and Scott had destroyed her body along with Kira Yukimura.

She supposed that the energy that the Nogitsune had gathered inside of her body had created a new body for her spirit since he didn't want to leave the one he was possessing since he had become bound to it.

"I can't stay here. I need to leave. I have to leave or I may actually kill myself to get away from the horror that keeps surrounding me in this god forsaken town." Stiles whimpered.

"Fine. Then I'm coming with you." Malia decided.

"No, Malia, you can't. You can't leave you dad. Besides, I need someone to stay here and make sure Scott doesn't do anything stupid that'll get everyone killed." Stiles told her.

"I don't care about Scott! I care about you. You're the reason I even stuck around the pack. You're my pack, mu anchor. I need to be with you." Malia said.

"Thanks you, Malia, but there's no room at my cousins' house for you." Stiles said as her tears started to dry.

"We can share a room. We can even share a bed. We've done it before plenty of times." Malia decided and nodded happily at the idea.

Laughing at this, Stiles pulled Malia into another hug, memorizing the scent of the werecoyote since she wouldn't be seeing her for a long while.

(The next day...)

Malia stayed over to help Stiles pack all of her bags and boxes into her jeep since the girl would be driving to Mystic Falls.

Once everything was packed up into her jeep, Stiles hugged her father and friend good-bye before climbing inside and quickly drove off, passing by the high school and glanced out the window to find Scott, Lydia and Kira gathered together.

When they saw the jeep, they expected it to drove into the parking lot, but were confused when they saw it continued driving down the road.

As soon as Stiles passed by the welcome sign and officially left town, she felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she smiled.

Turning the radio on, Stiles searched for a song to listen to and grinned when "Carry On My wayward Son" was playing on a station and she started singing along to it, a large grin on her face as she did so.

Many hours later, Stiles finally reached Mystic Falls and drove straight towards the house her father had grown up in and parked outside of it.

Staring up at the large white house, Stiles smiled as she remembered how she and her cousins used to play on the porch.

Making her way up to the front door, Stiles lifted the welcome mat and found the spare key and used it to unlock the door.

Hearing voices in the kitchen, Stiles headed that way and found a strawberry blonde woman trying to decorate a cake with a girl who had the same brown hair as the former Nogitsune host.

"I don't think the cake is cooked properly. I think it might still be raw inside." Jenna Sommers said.

"I told you we should have just ordered a cake." Elena Gilbert whined.

Leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, Stiles smiled at the two females as they continued trying to decorate the cake, unaware of the fact that the girl they were making it for was already there.

Someone was making their way to the kitchen and when they spotted the girl leaning against the wall, he assumed she was Elena since she had the same olive skin and long brown hair.

"Hey, Elena." Jeremy Gilbert greeted.

Spinning around, Stiles revealed her face to Jeremy and he froze, shocked at seeing his cousin.

"Hey Jer Bear." Stiles greeted.

Freezing at the sound of the girl's voice, Elena and Jenna looked up to find Stiles at the entrance to the kitchen and they quickly sprung into action.

"Stiles, you're here!" Elena cried wrapped her arms around the girl from behind.

"Oh, wow, I can feel the love, Laney!" Stiles laughed.

Grinning brightly, Jeremy moved over and brought the two brunettes into a hug, nuzzling his face into Stiles' hair, breathing in the honey scent of her shampoo.

"Stiles, it's so great to see you again. Everyone's missed you." Jenna said.

"I missed everyone, too. Speaking of, how is everyone?" Stiles asked as Elena and Jeremy let her go before they smothered her to death with their hugs.

"They're great. Everyone's really excited that you're going to be living here." Elena told her.

"I'm just happy that we'll finally have someone who can cook living with us. No more takeout." Jeremy grinned.

That comment earned him a glare from Elena while Stiles laughed, leaning up to press a playful kiss to Jeremy's cheek.

"Aw, I'm happy to see you again, too. And I would be happy to make my awesome blueberry and chocolate chip waffles in the morning." Stiles said making Jenna cheer.

Shaking her head in amusement at her family, Elena took Stiles' hand and led her into the living room where they could speak while Jenna directed Jeremy to the jeep to start bring in the bags.

"Just a little warning, Caroline has a party at the grill planned for you. I tried talking her out of it, but she insisted on it." Elena said.

"Hey, I'm fine with that. I didn't really get to have a birthday party this year." Stiles shrugged.

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"Um, well, Uncle Grayson and Miranda died. And then Scott was obsessing over his on again off again girlfriend, so I never really got to celebrate my birthday." Stiles said.

"Oh, god, I completely forgot about your birthday! I am the worst cousin in the world." Elena groaned in misery.

"Nah, it's not your fault. You had a lot on your mind. Besides, no one really remembered it. Not even Dad." Stiles said and tried to hide her disappointment with a smile.

Pulling Stiles up the stairs, Elena showed her to the spare room where she would be staying and started talking about painting the wall and decorating it.

That night, Elena allowed Stiles to sleep in her bed with her since she didn't have any bed sheets in the spare room yet.

The next day, Stiles took a long hot bath in the tub, trying not to dunk her head fully under the water or else she would be reminded of the sacrifice.

Once she was bathed, Stiles found Elena waiting for her and forced her into a pink crop top, skinny jeans and a pair of heels before she had her hair curled.

Whining at having the curling wand used on her hair and wincing at the sight of the steam that came off of her hair, Stiles was then dragged off to the Mystic Grill where the welcome party was being hosted by Caroline Forbes.

Walking through the doors to the grill, Stiles smiled as she spotted a few familiar faces that she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Stay here; I'll go find the others." Elena told her.

"Okay." Stiles nodded.

Sitting down in a booth, Stiles glanced around the party as music played and people were playing darts or pool.

Sensing someone coming up behind her, Stiles tried not to panic and react on her instinct to run away, telling herself that the person behind her wasn't a threat.

There were no werewolves in Mystic Falls, this town was monster free and she could have a new start here.

"Katherine?" Someone asked hopefully.

Confused when she realized the person was speaking to her, Stiles turned around and found a man in his twenties with black hair and blue eyes was staring at her.

When he saw her face, he looked surprised, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar to him as he tried to place her in his mind.

"Uh, sorry, are you talking to me?" She asked.

Shaking his head, the man gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, you just look a lot like someone I know. Especially from behind." He said.

Gaining a mischievous look on his face, the man held his hand out towards her.

"Damon Salvatore and you are?" He greeted.

"Stiles, hey. Are you related to Zach Salvatore, that shut-in? Oh, sorry, I have a bad mind to mouth filter." Stiles grimaced at her choice of words.

Damon smirked in amusement as he shook hands with the pretty brunette, not at all bothered by the way she spoke about his relative.

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Zach isn't a people person. Then again, neither is my baby brother. Speaking of, there he is now." Damon smirked.

Turning around, Stiles found a boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes speaking to Elena, but her view was cut off when a blonde girl with blue-green eyes appeared in her line of sight and tackled her into a hug.

"Stiles, oh my god! I can't believe you're really here!" Caroline Forbes squealed.

"Sunshine, hey! I've missed you like crazy!" Stiles laughed as she returned the hug.

Stepping back, Damon observed as Elena walked over with Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Stefan.

"Finally, we've been wondering when you'd get your ass here." Tyler greeted as he patted Stiles on the back.

Smiling widely, Stiles turned her attention onto the rest of her childhood friends and opened up her arms bigger.

"Bonnie Rabbit, Matty Boy, get in here! I demand hugs!" Stiles said.

Laughing at this, Bonnie happily hugged the girl while Caroline pulled Matt into the hug, making him chuckle as he was clung to by the three girls.

Stepping over beside his younger brother, Damon gave him an amused look.

"Someone is certainly popular." Damon commented.

"Oh, right. Stiles, I want you to meet some new people." Elena said getting her cousin's attention.

Fighting her way out of the group hug, Stiles walked over to stand beside Elena who pulled the girl into her side, shocking the Salvatore brothers when they saw the resemblance between the two brunettes.

"Stiles, this is Stefan my boyfriend. And this here is Damon. They both recently moved back into town a few weeks ago." Elena pointed to the brothers.

"Yeah, I've already met tall, dark and sassy. Hey, I'm Stiles. I'm Elena's cousin." Stiles shook hands with Stefan.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at what Stiles had called him and wondered if she would come up with a hilarious name to call Stefan.

"Cousin? I can see the resemblance." Stefan commented as he shared a look with Damon.

"So, um, how long are you staying in town for?" Stefan asked.

"Haven't planned on it yet. But I was kinda hoping until graduation." Stiles shrugged.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes! Please do! Now all of us can graduate together like we talked about." Caroline bounced in place.

Tyler reached out and placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders, trying to stop her from bouncing around in excitement.

Caroline and Stiles were best friends since they had quite a few things in common, such as their parents working for the police force, they had a tendency to ramble and they had hyper personalities.

Smiling at the thought of having her favorite cousin living with her for the next few years, Elena leaned her head down against Stiles' and felt true happiness for the first time since her parents had died.

"Hey, come on, isn't this a party? Let's go see if we can convince the bar tender to serve us." Tyler suggested.

"Screw the booze. I'm starving. I want a burger and curly fries." Stiles said.

"Come on, you can see Vicky again. She's working here now." Matt told her as he took Stiles' hand and led her over to the stools.

"Your sister works here? Since when?" Stiles asked.

Everyone quickly followed after them, Bonnie trying to catch Stiles up on everything that had happened since she had been gone and Caroline jumped in when she could.

Stefan and Damon stayed behind, watching the teenagers as they made their way to order their food.

"You know what? You can have Elena. I might go for Stiles. Find out why the hell anyone would name their daughter that." Damon smirked.

"Damon, stop. Just leave her alone. She just got into town." Stefan scolded.

"And she looks like she'll need someone to look after her. Besides, what better way to be welcomed into town than to have a hot guy like me to show her around?" Damon winked.

Glaring at his brother, Stefan walked over to join his girlfriend and the rest of the teenagers who had gathered around Stiles, trying to learn about everything she had been up to while back at Beacon Hills.

Sadly, Stiles couldn't come out and tell everyone about the werewolves and all of the other monsters she had dealt with, but she did talk about a few things and added a twist on her words so that things didn't sound weird.

Hours later, everyone broke off and made their way back to their homes, Caroline making plans to help Stiles fix up her room and to show her around school.

That night, Stiles was able to sleep in her bed and didn't have any nightmares about the Nogitsune, although she swore she felt someone gently caressing her face as she slept, but shrugged it off as her imagination.

She did miss Derek, Scott and everyone else back home, but she needed to have a choice for herself instead of always putting everyone else's wellbeing before her own.

She had been doing it for a while now and look where it had ended for her.

No, this time, she was going to do things to make herself happy and would finish up her high school career by enjoying it and getting involved, then she would move away to a great college after graduation.

It was time for her to live her own life and be happy for once.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Family Ties"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up that morning, Stiles found that her cell phone had been flooded with messages from Malia who was already missing her.

Scott and Lydia were also texting her, asking why she didn't tell them she was moving and begging her to answer them, but she decided not to.

They didn't even come to visit her while she was in Beacon Hills and now that she was gone, they wanted to speak with her?

No, she wasn't going to deal with this.

She had put up with plenty of crap from Lydia and Scott, including putting her life on the line to save them, but she wasn't going through any of that ever again.

Deleting their messages, Stiles responded to Malia, telling her about the party her friends had thrown for her before she went off to take a shower and dressed into a pair of jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped top with a heart shaped neckline before she worked on pulling the brush through her hair.

After she did that and found her favorite strawberry lip balm, she looked through her boxes and found a gold crescent moon shaped necklace that had a tiny pink topaz gemstone attached to it.

The necklace belonged to her mother and, along with the jeep, it was one of the only things that she kept before her father packed everything up and had it stored away.

Hooking the necklace around her neck, Stiles then made her way downstairs and started working on breakfast, the scent of the pancakes and bacon luring the rest of the members of the house downstairs.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this." Jeremy grinned as he sat down at the table eagerly.

Laughing at that, stiles placed a plate filled with pancakes and bacon down in front of the boy along with a mug of coffee.

"Oh, that smells so good." Elena moaned happily.

"Is that fresh coffee?" Jenna asked as she rushed over to the coffee pot.

Laughing at how everyone nearly devoured their breakfast, Stiles sat down at the table with her own plate filled with food and poured the maple syrup over it, smiling as she did so.

Finally she was having a happy and normal family breakfast and wasn't worrying about anyone dying or going missing.

"Oh, hey, Stiles. The Founders Day party is coming up. I think the two of us should go shopping and find you a dress for it." Elena brought up.

With that being said, Stiles was reminded that Mystic Falls held many different events every year and knew that this year was going to have the most celebrations since it was the 150th birthday of the town being founded.

There was going to be the Miss Mystic Falls ball, the parade, the various decade dances at school and the masquerade event that the mayor would be holding.

If anything could be said about Tyler's family, it was that they loved throwing parties.

"Do I have to go?" Stiles whined.

"Sorry sweetie, but you are a member of the Gilberts, one of the Founding Families. You have no choice but to go, especially if Carol Lockwood hears you're back in town." Jenna told her.

Groaning loudly at this, Stiles stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth, pouting as she did so while Jeremy smirked at her misery.

After eating and washing their dishes, everyone started rushing off to work and to school.

Jeremy and Elena climbed into Stiles' jeep and the girl drove them all off to the school, choosing a parking space in front of the building and the three brunettes all climbed out.

The second Stiles climbed out of the jeep, she tackled into a hug by Caroline.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd show up. Come on, we have to go get your class schedule, show you to your locker and then I'll show you to your first class. Come on." Caroline grinned as she pulled Stiles off.

"Nice seeing you, too." Elena called and scoffed in amusement.

Laughing at this, Jeremy walked off to where his friends were and Elena went off in search of Bonnie while Caroline dragged Stiles off to the office.

Grabbing her time table for class, Stiles then made her way to her locker, being greeted by everyone she recognized from when she used to visit Mystic Falls when she was younger.

Locating her locker, Stiles found that it was beside Stefan's and the green eyed boy looked up the second he heard her approaching him which made her tense up and automatically think of the werewolves back home, but she shook the thought off.

"Hey, looks like we're locker neighbors." She greeted with a grin.

"Seems like it. Look, about last night, I'm sorry if my brother bothered you. He has a habit of always butting into everyone's business, including the people I try to make friends with." Stefan said.

"It's fine, I get it. Your brother is the lame guy who can't make friends his own age, so he hangs out with teenagers. It's cool. We used to have someone like that back in my town. Only he didn't have a friendly and outgoing personality like Damon does. He's actually kind of an alpha male jerk." Stiles shrugged.

Gaining an amused look at this, Stefan pulled out his books and Stiles worked on memorizing her combination before she opened her locker and placed her bag inside.

"So, do you need help finding your classes?" Stefan asked.

"Nah, I have Caroline waiting on me." Stiles gestured to where the bubbly blonde was standing, speaking with Tyler.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you around." Stefan nodded politely.

"Sure." Stiles said before walking over to where Caroline and Tyler were standing.

Tyler wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders and the trio started walking off while Caroline read over Stiles' time table.

"Care, why the hell are you wearing a scarf? It's like, 70 degrees out. Seriously, I've already had this conversation once with one curly blond person." Stiles commented.

It always annoyed her that Isaac Lahey would walk around wearing a scarf when it was warm outside.

She knew that werewolves could withstand plenty of things, but she doubted they would be able to deal with heat stroke.

"Because I'm starting a new fashion statement and it includes pairing off a cute scarf with an outfit." Caroline smiled.

"I will never understand girls and fashion." Tyler shook his head.

"I'm a girl and I don't understand it." Stiles scoffed.

"You two are so boring. Come on, let's hurry. Don't want to get detention on your first day." Caroline teased.

"Oh my god. I just realized something. I'm never going to have Harris or Finstock as my teachers ever again. Whoo hoo!" Stiles cheered.

Tyler laughed at that and yelped when Stiles jumped onto his back, but he allowed her to hang on as he started carrying her off to class with a giggling Caroline following after them.

"Out of the way. New girl coming through." Tyler said as he passed by Matt who laughed at the sight.

"She's been here for two days and she already has you doing whatever she wants." Matt teased.

"Hey, this is just me working out. What kind of jock would I be if I couldn't easily lift and carry a 145 pound girl?" Tyler shrugged.

"A weak one." Caroline chirped.

Matt grinned at this and the group continued on to their class, Tyler dropping Stiles down onto her feet so she and Matt could walk into the history room together, finding Elena, Bonnie and Stefan already inside.

"Stiles, come sit here!" Elena called as she patted the desk beside her.

Grinning over at her cousin, Stiles walked over and sat down in the desk beside her and pulled out her journal as the history teacher walked into the room to begin the class.

The day passed by quickly and Stiles enjoyed her day with her friends, catching up on everything that had gone on and she became suspicious when she heard of the death of the previous history teacher/football coach Mr. Tanner, but shook it off.

She didn't want to believe that the man was killed by a supernatural creature and hoped that it was actually a wild animal that did it.

The end of the day arrived soon and Elena took Stiles off to the boutique with her to search for dresses to wear for the Founders Party.

After searching and being forced to try on multiple dresses, Stiles finally settled on a sleeveless red dress that had a skirt that flared out around her hips.

It was more of a cutesy dress than a sexy one and Stiles was perfectly fine with that since she didn't have anyone she planned on impressing.

(The next day...)

Pulling on a pink spaghetti strapped top, jean shorts and a black hoodie, Stiles made her way downstairs and found Elena and Jenna in the kitchen watching the news.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The male reporter said.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna hissed.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him. The news guy, also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna glared at the TV screen.

"Logan Fell? I remember him! He used to babysit me and Caroline when Dad and Liz worked on cases together. He was awesome." Stiles grinned.

Jenna sent a sharp glare over at Stiles who froze at the expression while Elena bit her lip, looking amused.

"Was awesome. Past tense. No way he's still awesome. Not at all. So, uh, why do you hate this guy again?" Stiles questioned.

"Did my sister never tell you two why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena commented.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna protested as she turned off the TV.

"Oh, I understand you. Guys who break your heart are no longer attractive." Stiles huffed as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Stiles, did someone break your heart?" Jenna asked as she and Elena took an interest in this.

"Yeah. I mean, we never dated, but I honestly thought there were feeling growing between us. But then he had sex with my English teacher who turned out to be a complete and total psychopath!" Stiles growled as her grip tightened on the mug.

If she still had the Nogitsune possessing her, the windows would all shatter and the light bulbs would explode in response to her anger.

"I honestly thought we could at least be friends, but now all I wanna do is chop his head off and burn his body." Stiles said.

"Hey, I'll find a few axes and we can do that to your guy and Logan." Jenna offered.

Elena laughed at that and sat down at the table with a box filled with various antiques that belonged to the Gilbert family which caught the attention of the other two females.

"What cha doing with all that stuff?" Stiles asked as she sat down beside her cousin.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena explained.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked as she picked up the ring.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said.

Looking through the box, Stiles spotted a pocket watch and grinned at the sight of it as she picked it up and looked it over.

"I remember this pocket watch. Uncle John told me stories about it. He said that an ancestor of our created as a way to keep away evil." Stiles said as Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

"You're joking." Jeremy scoffed.

"No, really. The original Jonathan Gilbert created this pocket watch so that the needle would point to anyone or anything dangerous." Stiles explained.

"Cool, let's try it on the math teacher. See if it'll work." Jeremy joked making Stiles snicker.

"Think again." Elena said as she took the watch out of Stiles' hands.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy told her.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena told him.

The doorbell then rang and Elena stood up to go see who was there.

When no one was looking, Jeremy grabbed the pocket watch and fled up to his room.

Stiles had seen him do it, but she didn't comment.

She knew how important the pocket watch was.

It was meant to be passed down to the first born male of the Gilbert family and Grayson was going to give it to Jeremy when he was old enough to take care of it.

Hearing her cell phone ringing, stiles pulled it out of her pocket and smiled at the sight of Malia's face on the screen while Elena and Stefan rushed upstairs.

"Hey, Malia. What's up?" Stiles greeted.

"I was bored and really wanted to hear your voice. Also, I need your help with this stupid history homework. I'm not getting it." Malia huffed in frustration.

Laughing at that, Stiles stood up and walked up to her room.

"Malia, the answers are all in the history book. All you have to do is read it." Stiles told her.

"Yeah, I know, but study was much more when and easier when I had you around. Anyway, I can't deal with this anymore. Tell me what you're doing right now." Malia insisted.

"There's a town party tonight. The mayor holds it every year. Only members of the town's Founding Families, my family being one of them, have to attend. Meaning, I'm getting a makeover and forced into a dress tonight." Stiles huffed.

Malia laughed at that and Stiles could hear her moving around on her bed.

Walking into her own room, Stiles sat down on her bed.

"What is your issue with dresses anyway?" Malia asked.

"The last time I wore a dress, your birth father tried to kill everyone and tried to turn me into, not just a werewolf, but his mate." Stiles stated.

"His mate? How do you know that?" Malia questioned.

"I read it up. When a werewolf bites you on your wrist, they're claiming you as their mate." Stiles revealed.

"I can't really blame him. I'd definitely want you as my mate." Malia said.

Stiles laughed at that and Elena soon walked into her bedroom, smiling at the sight of her cousin acting like an ordinary teenage girl, lying on the bed while talking on the phone with her friend.

"Uh, hang on a minute, Malia. What's up, Laney?" Stiles asked.

"Bonnie's going to be over in twenty minutes so we can get ready for the party." Elena told her.

"Great and let me guess. Bonnie and I are going to be each other's dates because you and Caroline are taking the Salvatore brothers as your dates." Stiles guessed.

"Yep, pretty much." Elena grinned as she pulled out the red dress and some of the makeup that Stiles had.

The brunette wasn't a girly girl, but she did buy some makeup for any parties or school dances she went to.

"Are we seriously starting the whole makeover thing now?" Stiles whined making Malia laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. Do you have any idea how long it takes to do your hair?" Elena asked.

"Well, if it's such a huge issue, maybe I should just cut it. Give myself a pixie do." Stiles chirped.

She was startled by the sound of Malia growling loudly on the phone.

"Don't you dare! I love your long hair." The werecoyote warned.

"Okay, geez, I won't cut it." Stiles rolled her eyes while Elena laughed.

"Come on; let's get started on curling it." Elena said to her.

"Gotta go, Malia. Talk to you later." Stiles said.

"Have fun tonight." Malia chirped.

Hanging up, Stiles allowed Elena to drag her up so they could get started on their makeovers for the night.

Bonnie soon arrived to find Elena was still curling Stiles hair, so the dark skinned girl looked over the nail polish bottles and grabbed a crimson red so she could paint the girl's nails.

After a short while, Stiles hair and nails were done and the girl was looking herself over in the mirror, playing with the curls.

"Stop that." Bonnie scolded as she slapped her hair away.

"I don't like it when you guys curl my hair. Seeing the steam rising off of it creeps me out." Stiles shivered.

Then again, she was forced to hold down Scott while Derek used a blow torch to give him a tattoo, so she supposed she shouldn't be bothered by her hair being burned.

Rolling her eyes at this, Bonnie grabbed two different nail polish bottles and held them up for Elena to look over.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said.

At the word vixen, Stiles tensed up and tried to force away memories of the Nogitsune.

She wasn't going to allow every little thing to settle her because of that damn fox.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happyish." Bonnie commented.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said as she gave the black haired girl a look.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena ordered.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie said as she sat down with Elena.

"Ooh, this sounds juicy. Do tell." Stiles grinned as she jumped into her seat.

"Uh huh." Elena said in a tone for Bonnie to elaborate.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

Stiles gained a confused expression as she remembered how Damon had called her Katherine when they first met, mistaking her for another girl.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena said.

"They dated the same girl? Seriously?" Stiles broke in.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad. He did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine; he filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." Bonnie reported.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena stated.

"Yeah and how do we know that the person who manipulated anyone wasn't Katherine? Maybe she wanted to date both brothers and told them lies to turn on each other when she got caught?" Stiles suggested.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said feeling worried over who her friend was now dating.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena shook her head.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar that is your business." Bonnie countered.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena denied.

"Um, Laney, how would you know that? I mean, what do you really know about him? Stefan seems like a nice guy, but we don't really know him that well." Stiles shrugged.

Elena went silent at that and started thinking over everything she knew about Stefan, hoping he was a good person and could be trusted.

The girls all then got dressed for the party and drove off to the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie and Stiles walking up to the door arm in arm to greet Carol and Richard Lockwood.

"Stiles! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Carol cooed when she spotted the girl.

"Hi, Carol, Mr. Mayor." Stiles greeted as she was pulled into a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you again. Too bad Noah couldn't come." Richard commented.

"Yeah, well, things have been insane back home. Dad's been working hard to keep things in order." Stiles said as she patted Carol's back.

"Maybe next time." Richard relented.

"You look so beautiful, Stiles. So much like your mother. And Bonnie, you look just perfect." Carol complimented.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lockwood, you look very pretty, too." Bonnie smiled.

"Go on in, girls, and have some fun." Richard gestured.

"Thanks." Stiles chirped as the two girls walked inside the party.

"I swear, those two just love you. I think they want to adopt you." Bonnie commented.

"What can I say? I'm just loveable!" Stiles grinned as the two girls laughed.

Walking around the party, the girls greeted various members there and Stiles walked off to find something to eat while Bonnie spoke with an attractive male.

Making her way around the party, Stiles was soon blocked off from her path by Damon who grinned at her and held up a flute of champagne.

"Hello, again." He greeted.

"Damon. Where's Caroline?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, she dragged my brother off to dance with her. Stefan's always been the better dancer of us; he learned how to do it all. The robot, the jitter bug. He can be really wild at parties, especially when he's drunk." Damon said.

"Nice to know. Anyway, I'm looking for the food. I'm starving." Stiles said as she tried to step around the man.

"Great, I'll come with you. I could go for a bite." Damon grinned.

Not saying anything, Stiles simply grinned and walked off with Damon following her, feeling wary of the man.

There was something about him that put her on edge.

"So, just out of curiosity, why did you think I was your ex-girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Katherine. I heard from Elena that you and Stefan dated this Katherine chick and it ended badly. Why did you think I was her?" Stiles asked when they arrived to the refreshment table.

"Because you look a lot like her. Tall, olive skin, brown eyes, dark curly hair. She also loved the color red." Damon said.

"Really? Guess that means I can't curl my hair ever again. Too much work." Stiles shrugged as she grabbed a piece of cake.

"But you look great with curly hair. Also, you are gorgeous in red." Damon smirked.

"I guess I must've looked magnificent in the blood of the people I killed." Stiles mumbled to herself without meaning to.

"What was that?" Damon asked frowning at her.

"Huh? Nothing, it was nothing. Ignore me. I talk to myself sometimes. No issue." Stiles forced a grin as she started eating.

Damon gave her a curious look and stood in front of her so that he had her full attention, his gaze meeting her own dead on.

"Tell me what you meant." He demanded.

Staring into his eyes, Stiles noticed that his pupils were growing and shrinking within seconds which made her frown at the sight, wondering what was wrong with them.

"Dude you need to get your eyes checked. There's something wrong with them." Stiles blurted out.

Shocked by this, Damon blinked himself out of the small trance he had gone into, reminding Stiles of the Jungle book when the snake tried to hypnotize the little boy.

"Not that they're not nice or anything, but they were doing this mega weird thing. You should get them checked out." Stiles told him.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Excuse me. I should go find Caroline." Damon said before walking off.

Thinking she may have offended him, Stiles simply shrugged, knowing that it wouldn't be the first time she had done that and continued enjoying her cake.

A little while later, Stiles made her way into the bathroom to use it and reapply her lipstick before spending a little more time at the party and then she would take off and crawl into bed.

While she was slicking the red lipstick onto her lips, she found Caroline walking inside and the blonde joined her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all night." Stiles greeted.

"Sorry, Damon's been keeping me busy." Caroline grinned as she pulled a lip gloss tube out of her makeup bag.

"And you were hiding from your mom." Stiles stated.

"Duh. Mom would freak if she saw me dating someone Damon's age." Caroline scoffed.

Stiles chuckled at that and went to put her lipstick back into her purse when she noticed something as Caroline leaned over the sink.

There was a large bruise under the blonde's shrug and it put Stiles on alert.

"What is that?" Stiles pointed.

"Hmm?" Caroline stood up.

Grabbing at Caroline's shrug, Stiles pulled it up which made the girl jump and slap her hand away.

"Don't!" Caroline begged.

Ignoring her protests, Stiles pulled the shrug up and revealed the multiple bite marks and bruises that littered Caroline's back.

Grabbing the scarf, Stiles ripped it off and revealed the fresh wound that seemed to be bleeding a bit.

"Caroline, what the hell are these? What happened to you?" Stiles demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing, okay!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed her scarf and tied it back around her neck.

"This is not nothing. Someone is hurting you and I want to know who and why." Stiles ordered.

She was feeling the leftover darkness and desire to cause pain from the Nogitsune building up, demanding she find the person responsible for hurting her friend and kill them.

"It's nothing, all right, it's just...my mom would kill me." Caroline tried to play it off as nothing major.

"Damon. Did Damon do this to you? I swear to god, Caroline, tell me. Tell me and I'll deal with him. Hell, if you want, I'll even kill him." Stiles said.

If only Caroline knew how serious Stiles really was about that.

"No, he's not doing this! Just leave me alone, okay, Stiles?" Caroline huffed as she fled from the room.

Glaring in absolute hatred, Stiles left the bathroom, searching for Damon.

While she walked through the party, she found a knife on one of the tables and grabbed it, hiding it in her purse before continuing her search for the dark haired man.

Finding him speaking with one of the people at the party, she stormed over.

"Hey, Damon. Can I talk to you for a second?" Stiles requested putting on a fake smile.

"Sure. Excuse us." Damon smirked.

He easily followed Stiles through the crowd, both of them entering am empty room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Damon asked.

He then grunted in pain when he felt a knife being stabbed into his stomach and he glanced down to find Stiles' hand attached to it.

"I saw Caroline. She has bruises and bite marks all over her body. She tried to deny it, but I knew it was you. The funny thing is, those bites were far too deep to come from a human." Stiles said.

She then twisted the knife making Damon groan as he wondered how he ended up in this situation.

"I don't care what you are, but know this. I don't like it when someone hurts the people I care about. I have blood on my hands and I will gladly add yours if you ever hurt Caroline again. Stay away from her or I will kill you and I know how to make it feel like agony." Stiles threatened.

With that said, she took the knife out and stabbed it into Damon's side making him cry out as she then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Wandering around the party, Stiles soon found Elena and Stefan together and ran over to them.

Sniffing at the air, Stefan turned and spotted Stiles who had blood on her hand.

"Elena, bad news." Stiles announced.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Damon has been hurting Caroline." Stiles exclaimed.

"What?" Elena gasped while Stefan shifted nervously.

"She has these bite marks and bruises all over her back and neck. She tried to hide them and deny anything was wrong. He's doing things to her and is messing with her head." Stiles said.

"Oh my god." Elena gasped in horror.

Turning to look at Stefan, she found he wasn't at all shocked by the news that had been given to them.

"You don't look surprised." Elena commented.

"Um...I'm handling it." Stefan said.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should have him arrested." Elena exclaimed.

"Elena, please. I-I don't expect you to understand." Stefan told her.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena demanded.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan begged.

"Trust is earned. I can't just hand it over." Elena shook her head.

"Elena, go find Bonnie. I want you two to find Caroline and get her home now." Stiles said.

"Right." Elena nodded.

She then walked off to find Bonnie and Caroline, leaving Stefan and Stiles alone.

"What the hell are you two?" Stiles demanded as she rounded on Stefan.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked looking worried.

"Those bites are normal. They weren't caused by a human and they weren't by an animal. I've been in a town that had supernatural disasters happening. I moved here to get away from it all. And now I find two new creatures in town, hunting down my friends." Stiles glared.

"I'm not hurting anyone. Stiles, I swear to you, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to come here for a fresh start, just like you, but I can't because Damon followed me. I told him to stay away, but he's stronger than I am. Telling Damon not to do something is like giving him permission to do it anyway." Stefan explained.

"So, what? We just have to stand back and let him hurt people? Let him kill people? Like Tanner? He killed Tanner and those campers, didn't he?" Stiles realized.

"Yes, he did. But I'm handling it. Look, Zach and I have a plan. We're going to stop him. But I need you and Elena to stay out of it for your own protection. After tonight, I promise you, Damon will no longer be a problem." Stefan swore.

"He better not be or else, I won't just kill him." Stiles warned.

Staring into the girl's eyes and noticing the look inside of them, Stefan realized that she was serious.

She had the look in her eyes on someone who had been forced to kill before.

"Understood." Stefan nodded.

He then took off in search of Damon, leaving Stiles alone to try and shove back the dark temptations that would forever linger thanks to the Nogitsune.

By the end of the night, Caroline was found lying on the ground and bleeding, then taken back home by her friends and Stefan had dragged a drugged Damon somewhere away from the others.

As for Stiles, she took out her phone and decided to make a phone call.

She didn't want to call her friends and tell them what happened, but knew there was someone she could count on not to tell everyone where she was or what she had been up to.

"Hey, Deaton, I need your help. I think I may have ran into some vampires." She revealed.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Undead to Me"

 **Okay, I know some people probably didn't like the way Stiles reacted to finding out about the vampires, but she is traumatized from the events of the Nogitsune. She is still suffering from PTSD because of the events and people happen to react violently or fearfully when they are forced into certain situations that put them in danger. Stiles chose violently because her friends was being abused and felt like she needed to act that way to protect her friend. Please enjoy and review!**

A few days had gone by since Stiles had learned that vampires were real and she managed to learn as much about them from Deaton as possible.

She wrote down all of the information and made a mental note to purchase wooden weapons and find some vervain which was also known as verbena to use against them.

Deaton promised to send some over when he went down to Duke College to visit a friend of his who studied the occult much to her relief.

He also reminded her to not allow them to bite her since it would awaken the Nogitsune's energy and turn her into a Kitsune.

Malia was also the only one who had been told about the vampires and the werecoyote wanted to rush over to help her friend, Stiles assured her that everything was fine and she would call if things became too difficult for her to deal with.

Cringing at the orange top she was wearing, but reminding herself that she was trying not to be bothered by anything that reminded her of the Nogitsune, Stiles pulled on a pair of jeans and went downstairs to find Jenna in the kitchen.

"Morning." Stiles greeted.

"Morning." Jenna grinned as she sipped her coffee.

Stiles then started cooking French toast which made Jenna smile, and then Elena walked into the kitchen looking scandalized.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena whispered.

"Uh huh." Jenna nodded.

"Oh, you mean Vicki shacking up with Jeremy? Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious." Stiles shrugged.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked looking surprised.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna said.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked.

Stiles then set the plate filled with French toast on the table before yelling upstairs for Jeremy and Vicki to come down for breakfast before the food was all gone.

"Not since that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena. I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" Elena mocked.

"Wow, that sounded so lame. Have you called him? At least to yell at him for that stupid message?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena shook her head.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked her.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena stated.

The others two girls were silent as Elena stabbed at her French toast with her fork, looking frustrated.

"Okay then." Jenna said looking concerned.

"I'll be fine." Elena said.

(At school...)

Elena, Stiles and bonnie stood together by the lockers as they glanced down the halls to find Caroline strutting down them with the rest of the members of the cheerleading team.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all of the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini. I want in your face sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser for god's sake." Caroline chuckled.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena commented.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said.

"She'll have to deal with it sooner or later. She just chose later and that's fine. Just let her try to have some fun and forget about that dick." Stiles told them.

Stefan then walked over to the three girls capturing their attention.

"Hey." He greeted as Elena simply stared at him.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go...be somewhere right now." Bonnie said before walking off.

"I'm gonna go talk to Caroline." Stiles forced a grin before walking off.

The second Caroline spotted Stiles walking over to her, she grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her over.

"You're helping in the fund raiser." Caroline ordered.

"What? Seriously? Come on, look at me. Do I look like I have the body for a bikini?" Stiles gestured to herself.

Tyler then walked over once he heard the conversation and looked Stiles up and down.

"I think so." Tyler said.

"Tell me you're going to be a part of the fund raiser, too. I know a lot of girls and cougars will show up wanting you to wash their cars." Caroline told him.

That made Tyler smirk as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Sounds like fun. I'll even bring a few water guns. Make it more entertaining." Tyler smirked.

"Ooh, water gun fight!" Stiles cheered.

"Not gonna happen." Caroline scolded.

Spotting Stefan talking to Elena, the blonde then made her way over and Tyler glanced over in confusion.

"Has something been going on? Caroline's been acting a little weird lately." Tyler said.

"She just got out of a bad relationship. She'll be fine, though, don't worry." Stiles said as she patted his chest before walking over to the others.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline grinned smugly.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan stated making her mood drop.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked him.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan told her before meeting Stiles' eyes and walking off.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena reminded the girl.

"I know that." Caroline nodded.

Later on, lunch time arrived and Stiles was sitting outside, texting with Malia and Stefan walked over to the girl when he spotted her.

He had been avoiding her as well for the past few days, but he knew he would have to come clean about everything to her, especially since he noticed she had been doing quite a bit of research on him.

Just the other day he had seen her reading various books on vampires and knew she had easily figured out what he was.

Besides, she knew about the supernatural and he may need some sort of ally in town.

All he had to do was be honest with her and show her that he was honest when he told her he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me. I thought you were trying to avoid me after I threatened you." Stiles commented as she finished texting the werecoyote.

"I'm sorry, but I had to deal with Damon." Stefan apologized as he climbed up onto the bleachers to sit beside her.

"Yeah, you said that. But what does that even mean?" Stiles asked as she turned to look at him.

"I drugged Damon and locked him up in the cellar. He'll stay down there and the longer he goes without blood, he'll get weaker and will slowly shut down. He won't even be able to talk or move anymore." Stefan explained.

Stiles stared at him in shock, a glint of sympathy in her eyes concerning Damon, despite the fact that she hated him for hurting Caroline.

"That sounds so cruel! Wouldn't it be easier and kinder to just put a stake in his heart?" Stiles questioned.

"No, it wouldn't. Damon needs to learn a lesson. He has killed and hurt so many innocent people over the years. Keeping him in that state will do it. It has to be done." Stefan said.

"Whatever, you're the vampire expert here. But what I think is you two need some serious therapy. Speaking of you two and your issues, Katherine, where does she play into this? Did she find out about you guys being vampires and it ended badly?" Stiles asked.

Realizing that Stiles would be the type of person to continue pestering him until he answered, Stefan made himself more comfortable as he settled back to speak with the girl.

"Actually, Katherine was a vampire. She played with both of us. She fed on us and used us for her own pleasures. I didn't know it, but she had been compelling us to feed on her blood." Stefan told her.

"Compelled you?" Stiles questioned.

"It's a type of mind control that vampires can do when they make eye contact with humans." Stefan explained.

"As long as they don't have any vervain to protect them." Stiles said.

Stefan gave her a look at that and she shrugged.

"I've been doing my research. Plus, I know this witchy person who told me about it." Stiles shrugged.

Accepting the answer, Stefan continued on with the story.

"Right. Well, anyway, Katherine wanted to turn us so that we could become her playthings for forever. But she wasn't able to. My father found out about her and killed her." Stefan said.

A sympathetic expression appeared on Stiles' face and she felt terrible for what the brothers had been put through.

They hadn't chosen to become vampires, but this Katherine person had forced them into.

Katherine was the Salvatore brothers' version of the Nogitsune.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I-I know what it's like to have someone play with your mind. Forcing you to do things you never wanted to do." Stiles stared down at her hands, counting her fingers.

"Which brings up what I've been wondering about. What kind of supernatural creatures have you met? What are you trying to move on from?" Stefan asked her.

Seeing the look of despair and terror on the girl's face, Stefan reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the daze she had slipped into.

"Stiles, what happened to you?" Stefan questioned looking worried for her.

"A demon." She muttered.

Blinking his eyes in shock at the word she used, Stefan leaned in closer, confused and curious to learn what the girl meant when she called this person who hurt her a demon.

She couldn't have meant literally, could she?

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Snapping out of her daze and pushing the memories of the Nogitsune to the back of her mind, Stiles looked into Stefan's concerned eyes and gave him a grin.

"Sorry, but I don't know you well enough to talk about that stuff. Besides, I have to go meet up with Caroline and get fitted with the bikini she's forcing me to wear for the car wash." Stiles said as she gathered up her food.

Getting up, she started walking down the bleachers and was startled when Stefan appeared in front of her, cutting off her path.

"Geez, I hate it when you non-human people do that!" Stiles complained.

"Sorry, but Stiles, I hope you do know that 'm not going to hurt anyone. And I would like it if we could become friends." Stefan told her.

"Well, you are the first creature I've met who hasn't tried to kill me or threatened to rip my throat out with their teeth, so I guess there's a chance." Stiles shrugged

"Thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Anyway, like I said, gotta go. Nothing scares me more than Caroline Forbes on a rampage." Stiles joked as she walked off making Stefan grin in amusement.

(At the Forbes house...)

"I am so not wearing this." Stiles pouted.

Caroline had bought various bikinis and was making Stiles try each of them on; wanting to make sure that the girl would have the perfect one.

The second Caroline offered an orange bikini to her, Stiles had recoiled and the blonde noticed the fear in her eyes, but didn't comment on it as she said that the color probably wouldn't compliment her skin tone very well before tossing it into the closet.

Relaxing and feeling grateful that Caroline understood she felt uneasy, Stiles allowed the girl to dress her up in other bikinis, trying to make sure that they fit.

"But it looks great on you. Red is so your color." Caroline chirped.

"But my boobs are hanging out of it. I feel like they'll slip out at any second." Stiles whined.

"Okay, fine, I'll find you something else." Caroline sighed.

Rummaging through the bikinis she bought, Caroline picked up a blue one and held it out for the brunette to try on.

As she did so, Caroline heard a crow cawing and looked over at her window to see it perched on the sill.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Stiles asked as she stared at the crow.

There was something about the crow that made Stiles feel off and she experienced deja vu as she remembered the time the Darach conjured a flock of black birds that broke through the window of the class, killing themselves in a sacrifice for the evil woman.

Honestly, Stiles should have known that Jennifer Blake was the Darach since she was the first person who noticed the birds and they killed themselves in her classroom.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out! Shoo!" Caroline yelled as she threw a pillow at the window.

Cawing in shock, the crow nearly fell off the window sill before it flew off and Caroline sighed in relief, feeling upset by the sight of the winged creature.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now, come on. Let's find you the perfect bikini. Then, we also need to make sure we have all of the supplies needed for the event. Enough soap, towels, sponges, those shimmy things." Caroline listed off.

Taking one last look at the window, Stiles decided to forget about the strange crow and closed the window before she followed Caroline over to the closet.

(The next day...)

The day of the car wash had arrived and there were various students roaming the parking lot and music was playing on a boom box that someone had brought.

Caroline had dragged Stiles out of her jeep the second she parked there and the blonde nearly tore her sweater off and left her in her jean shorts, flip flops and the blue bikini top.

Elena soon arrived as well and Caroline started giving off orders to the two cousins about how things were going to be run.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline told them sternly.

"No we are not." Elena said in mock seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am." Stiles mock saluted.

Stefan then walked over, being the only male student who was dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and jacket.

"Hi." Stefan greeted.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

While Stiles had been busy with Caroline, Stefan had come over the Gilbert house and cooked Elena dinner to apologize for not being truthful with her and he shared some personal things about him, gaining her trust and fixing their relationship.

Clearing her throat to get the couple's attention, Stefan and Elena turned to look at Caroline while Stiles was fighting off an amused smirk.

"The event if called sexy suds." Caroline crossed her arms and eyed the couple before walking off.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"And judged, yeah." Elena nodded.

"Yeah, sucks to be you two." Stiles smirked.

"Wow." Stefan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena pointed at Stefan's jacket.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan grinned.

"Okay, I'm going now. You two, try not to strip naked in the parking lot." Stiles joked as she walked off.

Tyler then swooped in and grabbed Stiles, flipping her onto his shoulder and started carrying the squealing girl off as she started giggling.

"Oh, my god! Ty put me down!" She laughed.

"Come on, I've got the water guns ready." He told her.

Laughing at that, Stiles allowed Tyler to carry her over to where he had stored the water guns that were already filled up.

The afternoon was spent with the students washing up the cars of people who drove by to attend the fundraiser and the news crew was there to record the event and Logan Fell was the one who was doing the report while Jenna watched.

Spotting Stiles laughing as she tried to avoid being sprayed by Tyler, Jenna smiled and snapped a picture of it with her phone and sent it to Noah, wanting him to see how well his daughter was adjusting to everything in Mystic Falls.

After a while, Tyler took off to get lunch for him and Stiles and the girl took off to help Elena collect the money while Caroline went off to gather some more supplies.

"Man, who would've thought a car wash could be so much fun?" Stiles grinned as she brushed her damp hair out of her face.

"You seem to be having quite a bit of fun. You're also soaked." Elena commented as she handed the girl a towel to dry off with.

"Hey, if I have to walk around half naked in front of strangers, then I'm going to try and have some sort of fun. Oh, by the way, Tyler went to go pick up some food. Want me to call him and ask him to pick you up something?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm fine." Elena shook her head.

An old man with dark skin then walked over to pay for having his car washed and Elena accepted the money with a smile.

"That'll be $20." She told him.

Taking a closer look at the man, recognition lit up her face when she saw what he looked like.

"I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine, at the grill?" Elena reminded.

Stiles was curious by this, but kept silent as she looked between the two people.

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." The man said looking confused.

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena said the persons' name making Stiles freeze and wonder what was happening.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." The man shook his head.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Stiles asked as she tried not to panic.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked without responding to her cousin.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The man informed.

"The attack?" Stiles repeated.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." The man said.

It made Stiles wonder if the uncle was killed by a werewolf or a vampire.

"His uncle Zach?" Elena questioned.

"Mm-mm. Joseph." The man corrected making the girls' eyes grow wide as their minds started to wander.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Elena said.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." The man told her.

"Years ago? Really? Uh, how-how many years ago exactly?" Stiles asked feeling a sense of dread.

Just then, one of the cheerleaders, Tiki, walked over and her eyes were focused on the man.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home, okay?" She told the old man.

The man groaned in agreement and turned to walk off.

"He wasn't bugging you two was he? He's a little alzheimery." Tiki apologized.

"No, he was sweet." Elena commented as she stood up to race up tot he man.

Worried about how things were going to play out, Stiles stood up.

"Uh, Tiki, can you mind the money until Caroline comes back? I'm gonna get back to work." Stiles said.

"Sure." Tiki nodded happy to longer be washing cars and sat down.

Racing off through the parking lot, Stiles located Stefan and was about to rush over to him, but stopped when she remembered that vampires had enhanced senses like werewolves.

"Stefan, can you hear me?" Stiles asked.

Head picking up, Stefan glanced her way.

"We have a problem. Meet me in the school now." She told him before walking off.

Confused about what was happening, Stefan glanced around and made his way into the school, finding Stiles pacing down the hall.

"Stiles, what's going on?" he asked her.

"Elena and I ran into this old man and he started talking about knowing you from years ago and about some animal attack that killed your uncle Joseph and I think she's going to figure out that you're a vampire." She shot off.

Thankful that he was a vampire and would be able to keep up with her rambling, Stefan blinked at her words and gained a worried expression.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"We're Gilberts for trying out loud! We're a nosy and stubborn people. When we learn about things that don't make sense, we try and solve them until they do. It's one of the reasons why my dad became a cop." Stiles huffed.

"So Elena is going to try and find out more information about the attack. She's going to find out I'm a vampire. What do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I think that maybe we both need to come clean. I'll tell Elena the truth about why I moved here, about trying to get away from the werewolves, the darachs, the crazy hunters and the kitsunes, and after that, you can tell her about you being a vampire. We just gotta come clean and get everything out there on the table or she will be pissed and we are both gonna get a major freeze out. I mean, I love Elena, but the girl can be the biggest and nastiest bitch when she wants." Stiles rambled.

Grabbing onto her arms to stop her from pacing around, Stefan kept the girl steady.

"Okay, you need to start breathing properly before you pass out. And you're right. We do need to tell her about this. You'll go first and then I'll tell her. I'm just really worried about how this will all play out." Stefan sighed.

"You and me both." Stiles whined.

With that said, the duo separated and started searching for Elena, but she had disappeared.

It was soon the end of the car wash and everyone was cleaning up when Stiles spotted Bonnie standing still in a trance.

Just then, the water on the pavement erupted into flames and it continued to burn along a trail to where a car was located.

The car was engulfed in flames, but it didn't blow up thankfully, thought it didn't stop Stiles from worrying as she rushed over to where Bonnie was standing and Stefan was also making his way over.

"Bonnie, you need to get away from there!" Stiles called.

Setting his hands down on Bonnie's shoulders, Stefan tried to break her out of her trance and Stiles realized that her friend was the one causing the fire.

How was it that all of her friends were turning into supernatural creatures?  
First Scott became a werewolf, Lydia was discovered to be a banshee and now Bonnie was a witch or a druid.

"Bonnie! Bonnie. Bonnie. Hey." Stefan called.

Snapping out of her trance and the flames dying away once her focus was broken, Bonnie looked around in worry.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"You were in some kind of trance." Stiles told her as she walked over to make sure her friend was all right.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked when she saw the burned car.

"I think so, yes." Stefan nodded.

"Nobody else saw did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." Bonnie begged.

"Hey, it's okay, Bonnie Rabbit. No one will know. It's going to be okay." Stiles comforted as she pulled her scared friend into a hug.

The second the two girls touched, Bonnie had a vision of a large black fox with nine tails growling down at a cowering Stiles who was begging for him to leave her alone.

Jumping back in shock, Bonnie then took off running, wanting to get as far away from the public as possible and find answers for what was happening to her.

"Will she be okay?" Stiles asked Stefan.

"Bonnie is a witch. All of the Bennetts are witches. I knew a few of them over the years. I also know that Bonnie's grandmother is one and she'll help her." Stefan assured.

"Okay, good. Now we really need to get out of here before the police and news cameras show up." Stiles stated.

"Good idea. I need to get home and check up on Zach and Damon anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Stefan told her.

With that said and done, the duo separated and walked off to their own cars, driving off to their houses.

Arriving at the Gilbert home, Stiles got changed into some dry clothing and baked quite a few cookies and cupcakes as she waited for Elena to come back home.

Jeremy had come home and sat down with Stiles, telling her about how Vicki always seemed to want to get high with him and he was getting sick of it.

He wanted to have a real relationship with her since he cared for Vicki, but she didn't seem to understand it.

Stiles comforted him and told him not to give up if he really did care for her and told him how proud she was of him for choosing not to get high all on his own.

Soon enough, Elena finally arrived home and raced upstairs to her bedroom.

Gathering up the cookies, Stiles went upstairs to Elena's room and walked inside to find the girl was changed into dry clothing and looked to be having an inner battle with herself.

"Um, Laney, can we talk?" Stiles asked.

"Not now Stiles. I need to go talk to Stefan." Elena told her.

"No, we need to talk. It's really important." Stiles said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Stiles-"Elena began looking annoyed.

"It's about why I moved here!" Stiles spoke loudly to stop her from rejecting her.

Going silent, Elena then sighed and sat down on her bed, wanting to know what had caused her cousin to run away from her own home.

"Okay, what is it?" Elena asked her.

Swallowing her nerves, Stiles sat down on the bed and started telling Elena about the body of Laura Hale that had been discovered and how it lead to Scott becoming a werewolf and opening their eyes to the world of the supernatural.

After the story was completed, Elena was shocked beyond belief and had tears in her eyes after Stiles told her about what the Nogitsune had done to her.

"You're going to become a fox creature, too?" Elena asked her.

"Only if a supernatural creature bites me. It's why I moved away. I don't want to be anything other than human. I might be weak and fragile, but I like being human. I can't go through the things Scott, Malia and everyone else goes through. I don't want to be a kitsune. If I do become one, then I'm scared that I might turn out exactly like the Nogitsune." Stiles sobbed.

"You won't. You are nothing like him. If you ever do become a kitsune, I know you will be good and strong." Elena comforted as she pulled her cousins into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before. I didn't think there were any supernatural creatures in Mystic Falls. I thought this place was safe and free. But I was wrong. God, I never wanted you or any of the others to get pulled into this mess, but you did." Stiles cried.

"Caroline... Those marks on her body. They weren't by a human. Damon and Stefan aren't human are they?" Elena asked as her mind started working theories out.

"No. I've been doing some research and found out that they're vampires. I even confronted Stefan about it. He said that he didn't want to hurt anyone and that he wanted to live a normal life. I threatened him and Damon. I didn't like that fact that the Nogitsune made me kill people, but I would willingly kill if it meant keeping you and the other people I love safe from nay dangers. And that honestly scares me." Stiles explained.

Elena kept silent and cried as she held her cousins, trying to comfort her.

Later on, Stiles fell asleep, exhausted from spilling her guts to her cousin.

Draping a blanket over Stiles, Elena then took off to confront Stefan about being a vampire and wanted to learn more about the world that she was unaware of.

While Elena was gone, Stiles started having nightmares of the Nogitsune once again, listening to him taunt her in her dreams and she whimpered in her sleep, begging him to leave her alone as she fought to wake up.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Lost Girls"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Whining in her sleep, Stiles rolled onto her side as her mind was consumed with the memories of not only the Nogitsune, but also of Gerard Argent who kidnapped her and tortured her because of the stupid deal Scott made with him.

Elena had run home, scared of learning Stefan was really a vampire and couldn't speak with him about it.

Stefan had followed her home and made a deal to meet with her to explain everything she needed to know and was about to leave when he heard Stiles whimpering.

Sneaking upstairs, Stefan walked into Elena's bedroom to find Stiles curled up and suffering from nightmares.

Scooping the girl up, Stefan carried Stiles into her own bedroom and looked over her in worry, watching over her as she tried to wake up, fighting away the demons in her head.

Stefan had been alive for quite a while and he recognized post traumatic stress induced nightmares and it appeared that this was what Stiles was suffering from at the moment; therefore, he knew it wasn't safe to try and wake her up.

If he tried it, she would think she was being attacked and would go on the defensive and try to attack him and would possibly hurt herself.

After a while, Stiles woke up with a start and her eyes were roaming around her bedroom, making sure she was safe and she relaxed, settling back on the bed and started counting her fingers and grabbed a book to read.

Hiding outside of her bedroom window, Stefan watched as Stiles went through the routines she did to make sure she was awake.

Once he was sure she would be fine, Stefan took off for the boarding house and prepare himself for the information he would be sharing with Elena tomorrow.

(The next day...)

Taking a shower and getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a pink spaghetti strapped top, Stiles was startled by Elena barging into her room.

"Check you out. You look like a woman on a mission." Stiles commented.

"Stefan promised he would tell me about vampires today. You're coming with me. I can't be with him alone." Elena told her.

"Okay, but remember, I know how to deal with werewolves, not vampires. Although, I'm pretty sure a kick to the crotch will still work if it's a boy vamp or wolf." Stiles said making Elena grin.

Pulling on their shoes and grabbing their wallets, the girls took off in the jeep and drove to the grill where they found Stefan waiting for them outside of the building.

They joined him and sat down at the table, ordering drinks and food before they got started talking.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena demanded.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan told her.

"Good, because I have a list of things I wanted to ask. I mean, I watched Dracula and saw that he can do this mind control thing, and you confirmed that that's real. Stakes to the heart also work, right? And fire?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes to both, but we can survive fire as long as we manage to put in out in time." Stefan informed.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena brought up.

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"And somehow sunlight's not an issue." Elena brought up.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Is that a myth?" Stiles asked.

A waitress then arrived and set down their drinks on the table, stalling their conversation.

"Thank you." Elena eyed the woman until she left.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan said flashing his bulky silver ring with the Salvatore crest over a blue gemstone.

"Crucifixes?" Elena questioned.

"Decorative." Stefan shrugged.

"Okay, before you say anything, Elena, let's just get this out of the way. Does anything that has to do with Christianity weaken or hurt vampires?" Stiles asked.

"No. Believe me, I've been inside of multiple churches over the years and I've never been affected by the crosses, the holy water or anything that was inside of it." Stefan said.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and opening up a list she had made about what could weaken vampires, she started crossing off multiple theories.

Stefan looked amused by this as he saw how invested Stiles was in gathering information and was soaking it up like a sponge.

"What about mirrors?" Elena asked since many movies and TV shows depicted vampires with no reflections.

"Myth." Stefan stated.

"You said you don't need to kill to survive." Elena brought up.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. It can be very powerful." Stefan informed.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline." Elena frowned.

"Yeah, still not thrilled about that. Plotting his murder, FYI." Stiles chirped.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan said.

"He was hurting her." Elena exclaimed.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan explained.

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" Elena frowned.

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that." Stefan told her.

"But it doesn't matter because Damon is an impulsive jackass who will do whatever he wants, damn the consequences." Stiles huffed.

"Exactly. I tried to make him and at one point in time, I thought I managed it, but he went back to his same old habits and broke my trust." Stefan said.

Sympathy shone in Stiles eyes as she stared at Stefan and he gave her a small grin.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore." Stefan shook his head.

"Not anymore?" Elena repeated.

"What happened to them? Were they, like, gathered up and killed?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone, Elena." Stefan said knowing for a fact that Stiles could be trusted to keep the secret.

The girl was aware of the supernatural and knew what would happen if the whole town was aware that they existed.

It would end badly and people would turn on each other, wondering who could or couldn't be trusted.

"I can't promise that." Elena denied.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan said praying Elena would keep the secret like Stiles had.

Finishing up their food and drinks, the trio climbed into the jeep and Stefan gave Stiles instructions to where he wanted them to drive off to.

They were in the forest and they were driving up to an area that had some remains of where a house must have been built years ago.

It made Stiles think of the Hale house that had been burned down to the ground by the Argents.

Lord, did she ever hate that family.

She felt terrible for Allison's death, but there was a part of her that wished the girl would never return and would stay far away from her home, her family and her friends.

Allison and her family brought nothing but death, pain and destruction wherever they went.

Also, Allison had turned on them once before and she had attempted to kill Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd who had done nothing to warrant such an act from her.

Even if Allison had never died, Stiles doubted she would ever really trust the girl after everything she and her family had done to screw them over.

Call it terrible of her, but Stiles knew how to hold grudges against people who betrayed you.

"Stop here." Stefan instructed.

Pulling the jeep over and turning it off, Stiles climbed out of the vehicle along with Stefan and Elena.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as she glanced around at the ruins.

"I want to show you something." Stefan told her.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked as Stiles walked over to stand beside her cousin.

"This...didn't use to be nowhere. It used to be my home." Stefan said as he shook his head.

"It looks so..." Elena trailed off.

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan stated.

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena stared at him.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan revealed.

"Oh my god." Elena gasped.

"Eh, I've met older." Stiles shrugged.

Elena tried not to scoff at that while Stefan sent her a curious expression, but decided to question her over it later on.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, the best of friends." Stefan mused.

 _The still human Stefan and Damon ran outside into their backyard, laughing as they played football._

 _"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked his older brother._

 _"A camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon threw the football at Stefan._

 _Catching it, Stefan tried to dodge his brother who ran at him laughing._

 _"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked as Damon tried to tackle him._

 _"Who needs rules?" Someone called._

 _Turning to look at the house, the brothers watched as a young woman with olive skin, light brown eyes and long brown hair wearing a short sleeved dress walked out with a smile on her face._

Stefan blinked at the memory and looked over at the cousins, still amazed by how similar they were to Katherine.

Elena was her exact double in looks, but Stiles was playful and mischievous just like Katherine was, only the human girl was kinder and more caring than the European vampire.

 _"Mind if I join you?" Katherine Pierce asked as she walked over to stand in front of the brothers._

 _"Uh, well, you could, uh, you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan told her._

 _Damon kept silent as he looked Katherine over, but the woman appeared to be more interested in Stefan and grinned up at him._

 _"Somehow, I think you play rougher." She crooned._

 _Snatching the ball from Stefan's hands, Katherine took off running and laughed as she did so while the brothers watched her._

 _"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon said as he took off and Stefan followed after him._

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena said looking shocked.

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan informed.

"All because you loved the same girl 145 years ago?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan shook his head.

"She was the first love of your lives." Stiles stated and Stefan nodded in agreement.

 _Katherine was running through the garden with Stefan chasing after her, both of them smiling as they did so._

 _Reaching a statue, Katherine gripped onto it and Stefan stopped chasing after her, smiling as the girl laughed._

 _"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine smirked victoriously._

 _"What would you like it to be?" Damon asked._

 _Surprised by his voice, Katherine and Stefan turned to find Damon in his confederate soldier uniform standing nearby smiling at them._

 _"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked as he walked over._

 _"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said._

 _"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan quipped as the brothers hugged._

 _"Well, this works wonderfully for me." Katherine brought up._

 _"How's that, Miss Katherine?" Damon questioned._

 _"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's ball." Katherine turned away._

 _"With pleasure/I would be honored." The brothers said at once._

 _Both brothers stared at each other while Katherine smirked._

 _"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine mused as she folded her arms behind her back and walked off while the brothers stared after her longingly._

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan said.

"The first Founder's party. Where you signed the registry." Elena said as she remembered seeing the registry that had Stefan and Damon's names on it, but had been told it was the names of their ancestors.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan informed.

"And Damon didn't like that." Stiles commented.

"He got upset." Elena added.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out, Katherine was with him, too." Stefan revealed.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around." Elena stated.

"No. Neither of them stole her. She loved the attention and wanted to make sure she got it all." Stiles stated.

"Stiles is right. Katherine was a vampire. She could control my mind and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I. Looks like we're stuck with each other, whether we like it or not." Stefan sighed.

Leaning down to the ground, Stefan dug out a ring from between the rocks that hid it.

"That ring. It's Damon's." Stiles recognized it.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan said.

"No. Don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena begged.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan told her.

"And how is that?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"By hurting you." Stefan stated.

"Okay, I have to ask. Stefan, did Damon buy some 'How to be a Villain' rule book, because he's totally following the clichés here." Stiles commented.

Elena scoffed at that while Stefan gave her a look of amusement as they all started making their way over to the jeep.

"The mind control...you said Katherine used. Did you ever do that to me?" Elena asked him.

"No." Stefan denied.

He then pointed to the silver necklace that Elena was wearing, the one he had given to her a few weeks earlier when they first started dating.

"That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to...protect you from me. All right? And you should never take that necklace off because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me, you'll know that you were the one to make your own choice." Stefan told her.

"But what about Stiles?" Elena asked in worry for her cousin.

Hearing her name being spoken, Stiles paused in opening her jeep door and glanced over to the couple.

"I don't know how it's possible, but...she's immune to compulsion. Damon tried to compel her once before, but it didn't work. She doesn't have any vervain on her, though, I would have smelt it. And the only ones who can't be compelled with the protection of vervain are witches and other vampires." Stefan explained.

"Or any other supernatural creature. I think I have a feeling why I can't be compelled." Stiles mused.

"The fox?" Elena guessed.

"The fox. He screwed my head up so bad, now no one can mess with it." Stiles scoffed.

"What fox? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked looking confused.

"Get in and we'll explain on the way back home." Stiles opened the jeep door.

Driving off towards the Gilbert house, Stiles told Stefan everything she had told Elena about and the vampire confessed he heard rumors about kitsunes, but didn't think they were real.

When they arrived at the Gilbert home, Stefan heard a commotion inside and he followed the cousins inside to find Jeremy, Matt and Vicki gathered in the living room.

"What happened after I left last night, Vic?" Jeremy asked her.

When he placed his hand on Vicki's arm, she pushed him down onto the floor much to the shock of Matt.

"Dude, are you okay?" matt asked as he went to help the 16 year old boy up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy snapped as he stood up on his own.

"Damn, Vic." Matt cursed as he sent his sister an annoyed look for her behavior.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded.

"She's really messed up." Matt explained.

"She's high? In the middle of the day?" Stiles asked.

"Girls, back up." Stefan said to the cousins.

He then walked over to Vicki and gently pulled her face over so he could stare into her eyes, looking her over carefully.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Stefan whispered to her.

Vicki went silent and became compliant before Stefan then turned his attention onto the others.

"Guys, take her upstairs. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay." Stefan told them as Matt and Jeremy led Vicki upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling. Vicki's acting weird, just like Scott did when he was bitten by Peter." Stiles frowned.

Scott had become more aggressive and had countless mood swings, just like Vicki seemed to be suffering through.

"What does that mean?" Elena turned worried eyes onto her.

"Vicki's transitioning into a vampire." Stefan stated.

Horror filled the eyes of Elena and Stiles as they turned towards Stefan.

Vicki was enough trouble as a human, but as a vampire, she would be even more difficult to handle and dangerous.

"How? How did this happen?" Stiles asked.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan informed.

"H-How does she do that?" Elena asked looking frightened.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said.

"And-And what'll happen if she doesn't? What happens to Vicki if she doesn't drink human blood in time?" Stiles asked dreading the answer.

"She'll die." Stefan stated.

Gasping in shock, Elena ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm herself down and not panic.

As for Stiles, she was biting at her nails, worrying over how things would be dealt with.

Vicki as a vampire would be a nightmare, but if they allowed her to die, if would tear Matt and Jeremy apart if they lost her.

"She may only have a few hours." Stefan told them.

"She's upstairs with them right now." Elena pointed to the stairs.

Stiles was searching for some type of weapon already, finding meat tenderizer and was about to follow Elena upstairs, wanting to be prepared in case Vicki went wild and attacked them.

Seeing this, Stefan stepped in front of the two brunettes and stopped them from leaving.

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan said.

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena demanded.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained.

"The same choice you made?" Elena gave him an accusing look.

Seeing the hurt expression that appeared on Stefan's face, Stiles then turned her attention onto her cousin.

"Elena, let me ask you something. If someone wrapped their hands around your throat, forcing the air out of you, would you just lie back and take it or would you fight them off and try to survive?" Stiles asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Elena asked looking surprised and confused.

"Because this is the situation Vicki is in. That Stefan and Damon were in. When a person is close to death, they'll do whatever they can to keep living." Stiles said.

She remembered the time she, Scott and Allison were brown in the tubes of ice cold water so that they could sacrifice themselves to save their parents.

The second Lydia forced her head underneath the water; Stiles had tried to fight back, but remembered that she needed to stop breathing and to die in order to protect her father from being used by Jennifer.

Noticing the far off look in the girl's eyes, Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and shook the girl out of the trance she had fallen into.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just... I've been through a lot of horrible things over the last year. It really sucks to know that no matter where I go, I can never get away from everything. Good thing I have a therapist aware of the supernatural on speed dial." Stiles joked.

Opening her mouth to try and say something to comfort her cousin, Elena was stopped by Vicki running down the stairs and rushing out the front door with Jeremy and Matt chasing after her.

Shocked, everyone ran outside, looking for Vicki, but found that she had quickly disappeared.

"She was fine, and then she just-she just freaked." Jeremy told them.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said as he got into his truck.

"I can track her." Stefan whispered to the cousins.

"Go." Elena urged.

Stefan then took off, tracking down Vicki while the three Gilberts walked back inside of the house to clean up the mess that had been made in the kitchen.

The sun soon set and Jeremy was getting worried sick over Vicki, desperate to go out and search for her as well, but Stiles and Elena wouldn't allow him.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy spoke up.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena stated.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena told him.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said looking confused.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena assured.

The doorbell then rang and Stiles set down the glasses she was carrying.

"I'll get it." Stiles said as she walked over to the door.

Opening it, praying that it would be either Matt, Stefan or even Deaton, Stiles' eyes narrowed and she glared at the sight of a smug looking Damon who was standing on the other side.

"You're not allowed in." She stated.

"Actually, I am. Elena invited me in before." Damon said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not welcoming you inside now. So you can just stay out there." Stiles told him.

Jeremy and Elena walked out of the kitchen to see who Stiles was talking to, only for Elena to tense up in fear.

Turning to look behind her, Stiles then stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her, trying to protect her cousins from the homicidal vampire.

"You know, Elena looked pretty scared of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess Stefan finally fessed up. Speaking of, where is my brother?" Damon asked.

"He went out looking for Vicki. You remember her, right? The girl you just turned on a whim?" Stiles reminded.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me one day." Damon smirked.

"This is Vicki Donovan we're talking about here. If she can't go one day without getting high, then how you do expect her to survive even one year as a vampire? She won't be able to stop herself from attacking someone and will get herself exposed and killed. You chose wrong when you turned her." Stiles stated.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't originally going to turn her. I was just going to party with her, then kill her. But I was drunk and bored, so I decided turning her would be more entertaining." Damon shrugged.

"You have got to be the most impulsive, idiotic person I have ever met. Whatever. Stefan has your ring. He was going to give it back to you, but then Vicki took priority. Help him find her and lock her up and I'm sure he'll be happy to give it over willingly." Stiles told him.

"Thanks for the tip. Here's one for you. Be more careful who you invite inside." Damon smirked before he took off at vampire speed.

Releasing her breath, Stiles walked back into the house, pulling out her cell phone and texting Deaton to hurry with the vervain, mountain ash and mistletoe because she was going to need it very soon.

In the end, Stefan came back and informed the cousins that Vicki completed the transformation and Damon had gone after her to bring her back to the boarding house.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Haunted"

 **It feels so weird posting a Halloween chapter on Christmas Eve. Please enjoy and review!**

Days had gone by ever since Vicki became a vampire and she continued to sneak out of the boarding house, annoying Damon who chased after her with Stefan.

The girl had no control over her blood lust and she needed to be taught about her new abilities before being let out of the house.

As for Elena, she was upset over the break-up with Stefan and about keeping the secret of Vicki now being a vampire from Matt and Jeremy who were still trying to find her.

Stiles tried not to let it all bother her and spent her time on the phone with Marin Morrell, talking to her about everything that was happening to her and was also focusing her attention on Halloween.

Deaton had arrived in town and handed Stiles a large box that was filled with bath oils and perfume bottles filled with vervain.

He had even added bottles of pepper spray that were filled with a mixture of vervain, mountain ash, mistletoe and wolfsbane upon Stiles' request.

She wanted something that could be used to weaken any and all types of the supernatural.

She had handed one of the bottles over to Caroline and Jenna to use which they accepted, knowing the girl was probably trying to look out for them in her own way.

After being hounded by Lydia non-stop for the past few days, Stiles finally texted her and gave her a lengthy message about how she couldn't stand to live in the same town that her school mates had died in any more and she felt depressed, especially since she and Scott left her alone to deal with her own thoughts to mourn Allison and Aidan.

Hesitating, Stiles had also admitted that her depression over the things the Nogitsune made her do had her contemplating suicide and she needed to escape, especially since there was a possibility of her becoming a kitsune if she was ever bitten by a supernatural creature and she couldn't stand the thought of becoming anything like Void Stiles once again.

The girl had poured her heart and soul out into the text before sending it to Lydia and went off to try and enjoy her day, worried over what the banshee's reaction would be after she read the message.

Caroline had dragged Stiles out to the costume shop and looked through everything to find out what they and Bonnie were going to wear.

When she saw Caroline looking over a Red Riding Hood costume, Stiles rejected it.

Erica had once joked about Stiles being the Red Riding Hood (because she always wore a red hoodie) running around with the big bad wolves and the reminder honestly depressed the brunette since her 'Catwoman' had been killed.

Searching through the costumes, Caroline found two witch costumes that she and Bonnie could wear and found Stiles a wolf costume.

Trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation of how many times she had almost been turned into a werewolf, Stiles had accepted the costume since the wolf ears were attached to a large furry hat that she thought looked cute and she could wear it in the winter.

The day after the shopping trip, Stiles was approached by Elena who wanted to visit Vicki and see how she was handling the transition and the girl agreed as the two cousins climbed into the jeep and drove off to the boarding house.

Pulling up to the boarding house, the two girls got out of the jeep and walked up to the front door, Elena standing behind Stiles as the former Nogitsune host rang the bell.

Damon was the one who opened the door and he smirked down at the two girls who gave him annoyed expressions.

It was quite obvious that Elena greatly disliked Damon for his personality and the way he thought, but Stiles wasn't bothered that much by it.

After all, Damon was the vampire version of Peter and she had managed to form a type of reluctant friendship with him, even after all of the people he killed.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked not wanting to waste time.

"Yep." Damon chirped.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"And good morning to you little miss I'm on a mission." Damon smirked.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" Elena asked.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant?" Damon asked.

"Oh my god, are we seriously gonna do this? I am in no mood to deal with the messed up sexual tension going on between you two. Can you just let us in?" Stiles asked wanting to stop the argument.

Elena sent her cousin an angered look while her cheeks flushed and Damon simply gave the girl an amused expression as he stepped to the side.

"So, Stiles, so nice to see you again. I heard something very interesting about you. About how you will turn into a kitsune if you ever get bitten by a non-human person, even a vampire." Damon mused.

"And who told you that?" Stiles questioned.

"I read Stefan's diary. Yeah, he really needs to learn to stop leaving that thing just lying around. Anyone can find it and read it when they're bored out of their minds." Damon commented.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Elena scolded.

She knew how worried and anxious Stiles was about the Nogitsune leaving behind his spark inside of her, and it wasn't right for Damon to find out about the subject and bring it up in front of her.

Fighting off the urge to glare at the vampire and pull out the pepper spray to use on him, Stiles forced a grin and pushed her way past Damon.

"Everybody has their own issues, Deadboy. Speaking of, where's Vicki?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, she's around. Whining and complaining." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And where is Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." Damon said as he walked off.

Once the older vampire was out of sight, Elena placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. After everything I've been through, I know how to deal with assholes. Let's just go find your Dracula and see how things are with the new Draculina." Stiles said.

Rolling her eyes at the vampire based jokes she knew her cousin was going to be using; Elena followed her as they headed for the staircase.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called.

Hearing the girl's voice, Stefan made his way downstairs and spotted the cousins standing together waiting for him.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked him.

"She's upstairs." Stefan said.

"How's she handling everything?" Stiles asked.

Stefan was silent for a moment and it made Stiles click her tongue.

"That bad, huh?" She mused.

"It's different for everybody." Stefan informed.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. You have to continue acting like you have no idea what's going on. We just need to give them time to work things out. I can't tell you how much trouble it was to get Scott to learn control. It was a pain." Stiles sighed.

Stefan nodded at the girl who knew the real problem that went with helping a person go through their transition.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She has a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan explained.

Stiles wasn't surprised by this.

When Isaac Lahey and Erica had become werewolves, their personalities completely changed.

Isaac was a shy boy afraid of making friends because of his father abusing him and he became a smug, smarmy and violent werewolf.

Erica had epilepsy and was shy and was bullied because of her illness, but when she was bitten, she started dressing like a tramp and flirted with random men.

She had even insinuated that she had a relationship with Derek, but he had been trying to push her together with Boyd since he felt like they would be a better match and he was right.

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan said.

"And when is that?" Someone questioned.

Looking up at the staircase, they found Vicki staring down at them with a moody expression on her face.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan told her.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked her with a sympathetic look.

Vicki scoffed down at her, knowing that Elena never really liked her and made it very obvious by the looks she gave her when she was around Jeremy.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki scoffed as she walked off.

"This is gonna be fun." Stiles gave a fake smile.

As if overly hormonal werewolves weren't enough to deal with, now she had to put up with a hormonal vampire who has drug addiction issues.

Walking over to sit down in the dining room with Vicki, Stefan and Elena to talk about how everything was going to happen, Stiles received a text from Caroline.

The blonde was asking if she was going to be missing school that day and was scolding her to hurry over and help with the Halloween carnival.

Stefan had collected a mug filled with coffee and was handing it over to Vicki to drink.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch." Stefan explained.

"What if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked as she took the coffee.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan told her.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki complained.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity of the baby vamp, Stiles had to bite her tongue or else she would state the reason why the 12 steps never worked on Vicki was because she never even tried them.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan said.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked him as she gave him a look.

Stefan was silent for a few seconds making Elena and Stiles glance at him curiously.

It was obvious to the former Nogitsune host that Stefan had tried human blood and something terrible must have happened that made him want to live off of animal blood.

"Not in a long time." Stefan answered.

"How long?" Vicki asked trying to weed out more information on the subject.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan said as he glanced down.

He felt a hand rubbing his shoulder and look to the side to find Stiles giving him a comforting grin and he felt his own lips being pulled up.

The small bonding moment between two possible friends was broken by Vicki who started whining and complaining once again.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki said.

Standing up, Vicki then walked off in search of the bathroom while Elena, Stiles and Stefan all shared a look.

"You know, she sounded a lot like me when I forget to take my Adderal." Stiles commented.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more blood. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan told the cousins as he walked off.

Sighing, Elena leaned back in her seat and Stiles stretched her arms out, yawning.

"God, I feel tired. I feel like going to school would be less tiring than this." Stiles commented.

"You're not wrong. Did Lydia ever text you back?" Elena asked her.

Pulling her phone out, Stiles found countless messages from Lydia, Scott and Kira who were all apologizing for not realizing that she had been depressed and begged her to call them soon or else they would drop everything and visit her in Virginia.

The reason why they knew where she was living now was because Lydia had black mailed Danny into hacking into the school records to see where she had transferred.

"Yep, she and the others. They're all worried. Kira also said that she did some research on her kitsune heritage and if I ever do become one, then she wants me to call her up and we can talk about it. She seems to think I would make a great kitsune." Stiles shrugged.

"You could." Elena said.

Hearing footsteps, the brunettes turned to find Vicki making her way back over to them.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki commented.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Just give it time." Stiles said as she pocketed her cell phone.

Sitting down, Vicki then pulled out her cell phone and started typing away at the buttons.

"Who are you killing?" Elena asked the new vamp.

"Jeremy." Vicki informed.

"Great idea. Tell him you're at a health center. That way everyone will stop searching for you and will know you're safe." Stiles chirped.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena said at the same time.

"Oh, come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki smirked.

Elena stood up and Stiles felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki stated.

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go." Elena told her.

Going silent, Vicki then gave Elena a predatory smile which had Stiles on alert and she took her vervain laced pepper spray out of her bag.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough for him' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki stood.

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena stated trying not to let her fear show.

Just then, Vicki used her vampire speed and pushed Elena up against the wall, choking her.

Seeing this, Stiles felt like she saw red and she tackled Vicki off of Elena, making the girl gasp for air as the two brunettes wrestled on the ground.

Vicki had the upper hand because of her super strength and pushed Stiles onto her back, but the brown eyed girl had wrestled with werewolves and a werecoyote before.

She wouldn't go down so easily.

Hearing the commotion, Stefan rushed into the room just in time to find Stiles wrapping her fingers in Vicki's hair, giving it a harsh yank and then pulled up a bottle of vervain, spraying it in the vampire's face.

Shrieking when the liquid hit her face and burn marks appeared, Vicki jumped off of Stiles and raced off to the bathroom to wash it off.

"Stiles!" Elena gasped as she dropped to her knees beside her cousin.

"Are you both okay? What happened?" Stefan asked as he rushed over as Stiles sat up.

"Vicki just attacked us." Elena informed as she struggled to stand out of shock.

Stiles was easily able to get back onto her feet and she hauled Elena up with her, used to being attacked like that.

Stefan had moved the girls so that they were standing by the windows where the sun was streaming in, sure to keep Vicki away from them.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan trailed off.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena questioned.

"There's no rule book." Stefan shook his head.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked.

"A while. But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan explained.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked looking worried.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan explained.

"Or worst." Elena said.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan swore.

"Stef, you can't make that promise. We have a wild baby vamp who has zero will power to deal with. She's gonna get into trouble and will go after whatever she wants, even if she knows it's wrong. People will get hurt and I'm betting it's gonna be us and Matt." Stiles stated.

"We need to get going." Elena said as she gathered her and Stiles' bags.

"Elena..." Stefan began.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena told him before walking out of the house.

Sighing sadly, Stefan watched as Elena left before Stiles walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll take her a while to get used to this stuff. You just gotta give her some time to ease into it." She said.

"I never should've come here. All this stuff right now..." Stefan trailed off.

"It's not your fault. God, I've heard those words plenty of times lately. And I know hearing them doesn't make you feel better or anything, but you do need to know that Elena finding out about this stuff isn't your fault. Vicki becoming a vampire isn't your fault, either. So don't beat yourself up over it." Stiles told him.

"Thanks." Stefan gave her a small smile.

Patting his shoulder a few times, Stiles then walked out to the jeep and climbed inside of it and took off towards the Gilbert house knowing that Jenna wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

(That night...)

Jenna had decided to stay home that night and hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters while Elena dragged Jeremy off to the Halloween carnival to get his mind off of Vicki.

Digging out her sexy nurse costume from last year, Elena pulled it on along with some red lipstick.

As for Stiles, she pulled on the hat with the grey wolf ears and put on the grey tube top, matching pants that had a gray tail attached to it and a pair of furry gloves and boots to finish the werewolf costume.

Taking a picture of herself, Stiles sent it to Scott since she knew he was feeling down after reading her message to Lydia and felt like maybe the picture of her dressed up as a werewolf might lift his spirits.

It was so exhausting trying to stay mad at her 'brother'.

As for Jeremy, he dressed in black clothing and pulled up his hood before the three teenagers left the house and walked off to the school where the Halloween carnival was being held.

Matt spotted them and walked over to them dressed as a doctor and grinned at the sight of their costumes.

"You went with last year's costume, too, huh?" Matt noted.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena shrugged.

"Me neither." Matt shrugged.

They both were holding a plastic severed limb and they used them to give each other a high five before Matt took in Stiles' costume.

"Wow, nice costume. Caroline?" matt guessed.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles nodded.

"And you're going as...you." Matt turned his attention on Jeremy.

Giving him an annoyed look, Jeremy took off while everyone stared after him.

'He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena informed.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic, too, when she got home." Matt revealed.

Shocked by what the blond boy had told them, the girls looked at him, wondering how Vicki had managed to escape the boarding house and get back to Matt.

"I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said.

"That is a very smart idea. You should follow that instinct." Stiles pointed at him.

"She's here?" Elena breathed out in worry.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said making Stiles scoff at the irony.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked as she looked around.

"I don't know. I'm gonna try calling him." Stiles said pulling out her phone.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matt asked looking confused.

"I-I've gotta find him." Elena said as she took off.

"Damn it, Jer, answer your damn phone!" Stiles yelled as she walked off.

"Stiles, I'll call you if I find him!" Elena yelled over to her.

"Same!" Stiles called back.

Matt stood there looking confused for a moment before he took off after Elena.

Searching the area around her, Stiles tried to avoid bumping into the children and the teens that were roaming around all over the place.

Feeling a panic attack coming on from her worry, Stiles tried to force it back by biting her tongue sharply.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Stiles ran into a few people she recognized and asked them if they had seen Jeremy or Vicki, but no one had seen them.

Cursing under her breath, Stiles continued racing off until she made her way to the back of the school, hoping that she would find one of them there.

On her walk over, Stiles managed to find a spike for a tent and pulled the wooden object out of the ground, intending to use it as a weapon.

Hearing screaming, Stiles started racing to the back of the school and found Elena and Jeremy running away while Stefan searching the area for Vicki.

Running over to where her cousins were located, Stiles was shocked to see Vicki appear and push Jeremy onto the ground and dug her fangs into Elena neck.

Reacting on instinct when she heard her family members scream, Stiles ran up behind Vicki and staked her in the back.

Everyone was silent in that moment as Vicki pulled away from Elena and everyone stared at Stiles who had tears streaming down her face as she realized what she had done.

Gasping as she felt the wood in her chest, Vicki turned her head, revealing the black veins under her eyes and the fangs in her fang that were covered with Elena's blood.

Seeing the face of a monster instead of her childhood playmate, Stiles dug the stake in deeper and made sure it hit her heart, killing her and preventing the wild vampire from everyone harming anyone ever again.

"I'm so sorry, Vicki. But I can't let you hurt anyone. We tried to help you, but you wouldn't accept it. And this is what happened. I'm sorry." Stiles sobbed.

Jeremy started screaming Vicki's name as the vampire's skin turned grey and she fell to the ground, dying from being staked.

Getting up to his feet, Jeremy tried to run to Vicki's body, but Stefan wrapped his arms around the boy to stop him while Stiles continued to sob over what she had done.

"Get him out of here." Elena told Stefan who dragged a sobbing Jeremy away.

Dropping to her knees, Stiles pulled her hat off and started wailing over the dead body.

Running over to her cousin who had killed someone in order to protect her, Elena fell down beside her and pulled her into a hug, running her fingers through her hair and whispering nonsense to try and calm her down.

"Go. Elena, you need to go to Jeremy. He needs you more than I do." Stiles said.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You need me. You need someone here for you." Elena exclaimed.

"Jeremy just watched me kill the girl he loves. He needs you more than I do. Please, just go." Stiles begged.

Reluctantly, Elena stood and walked off to find Jeremy and comfort him, crying the entire time and prayed she didn't run into Matt along the way.

"I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry, Vicki." Stiles cried as she placed a hand on the body.

A few minutes later, Damon arrived upon the scene and took in the sight of Stiles crying over the vampire she had just killed.

Ignoring the blood on her hands, Stiles tried to dry her on coming tears when she saw Damon walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Stefan called. Said he needed some help dealing with the body." Damon answered as he crouched down.

Looking over the body, Damon was amazed to find that the girl had managed to stake the vampire in the heart quite easily.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you to kill a vampire. Even one that you grew up with." Damon mused.

"She tried to kill my family. Twice in one day. I just reacted without thinking. I felt like I had to kill her." Stiles whimpered.

Blue eyes glancing up at the tear and blood stained face of the girl in front of him; Damon couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Stay here. I'll get rid of the body and come back to take you home." He told her.

Nodding at that, Stiles remained silent as Damon gathered up Vicki's body in his arms and took off at vampire speed to stuff the body in the trunk of his car for now.

He would find a shovel and bury the body somewhere far out of town so no one would find it.

Returning to where Stiles was, he saw that she had managed to straighten herself out and stopped crying, but the look of guilt and horror were still shining in her whiskey brown eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home. Up you go." Damon said.

Placing his arms under her legs and behind her back, Damon scooped her up into his arms and gently cradled her against his chest before he took off towards the Gilbert house.

Arriving at the house, Damon placed Stiles down in her bedroom and watched as she started pulling her costume off, not bothered by being in her underwear in front of the vampire, she just needed to get rid of the blood stained clothing.

"Stiles, I can take it away, you know. The memory of what you did. I can make you forget." Damon told her.

"No, you can't. The Nogitsune screwed my mind up so badly that your compulsion won't work on me. But thanks for offering." Stiles said.

Narrowing his eyes in worry, Damon watched as Stiles gathered up her shampoo and body wash, wanting to clean herself and he followed her into the bathroom, feeling compelled to stay with her.

She didn't react to him following her into the bathroom and she stripped down to her birthday suit before turning on the shower and climbing in, washing the blood off of her and she started crying all over again.

Leaning against the door, Damon listened to the sound of the girl breaking down and wondered why he even cared about her.

There was just something innocent and broken about the girl that he felt like he needed to keep protected and safe from the horrors of the world.

He didn't understand it, but he would ignore the feeling for now as he waited for the girl to finish crying out her pain.

Once he felt like she was done, Damon pulled her out of the shower, ignoring the warm water pelting down on him and dressed her in her pajamas before he tucked her into bed.

After that, Damon went downstairs and overheard Elena asking Stefan to take away Jeremy's memories of Vicki's death and he offered to do it.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"162 Candles"

 **Happy New Year everyone! Please enjoy and review!**

A few days had gone by since the death of Vicki Donovan and Stiles had locked herself in her room, refusing to leave except for school or to use the bathroom.

Stefan would often visit her and would make sure she was eating properly since he knew Elena was trying to hold herself together over keeping the secret from Matt and Jeremy.

Quite often Stefan would find Stiles having nightmares and would simply sit at her side watching her, trying to see if he could use his compulsion to get inside her head to ease them, but he wasn't able to do it.

Every time he tried, he would see a small fox with beautiful reddish orange fur and cherry colored eyes that would snapped its jaws at him in anger and he felt himself being forced out of her mind.

He assumed that it the kitsune aura that was hidden underneath the surface, trying to keep the body it resided in protected until its powers were fully awakened.

When he came to check on her, Stefan would sometimes find Damon there and would simply watch as his brother would gently card his fingers through Stiles' hair, soothing her before he would take off before she woke up.

Waking up from a memory of Void Stiles forcefully kissing Scott to siphon the pain he healed from others, Stiles woke with a start and gasped in surprise as she looked around to find herself in her bedroom in the Gilbert house.

Remembering what day it was made Stiles feel even more depressed than she had the rest of the week.

Sheriff Forbes was questioning Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan about Vicki's disappearance.

Elena had told Stiles to stay behind since she knew how badly the event had affected her and didn't want the girl to crack under the pain and confess everything to Caroline's mother.

Stiles didn't want to be sent to an asylum again, even though she felt like she should be in one.

Morrell had spoken with Stiles and told her she shouldn't feel guilt over what happened since Vicki was no longer herself and had chosen to become a monster and needed to be stopped.

The druid insisted that Stiles had done the right thing by killing the feral vampire, but it still didn't help to ease her pain.

Stiles had been afraid of telling her friends back home what had happened, but they were all very supportive, Peter and Malia saying that the feral vampire needed to be killed or else she would slaughter countless innocents.

Scott and Lydia were more sensitive over the subject and insisted that Stiles had no other choice and that she shouldn't be so hard on herself.

Having the support of the two people she knew the longest helped her feel better, but it still didn't ease the guilt.

She wished she could tell Matt what happened and even wished that Damon hadn't taken Jeremy's memory away so that he would hate her instead of smiling at her like she was god greatest gift.

She couldn't stand seeing Jeremy smile at her after he saw her kill Vicki and knew that he didn't hate her because he couldn't remember the event.

Taking a page out of Elena's book, Stiles had bought a diary and started writing down all of her feelings into it, feeling like she needed some way to work out her explosive emotions or else she would overdose on her medication to stop her mind from going crazy on her.

Pulling the hard covered baby blue journal out from under her pillow, Stiles flipped it open with the ribbon used to mark its place and started writing about how she felt waking up that morning.

Honestly, she felt like hell and wished the Earth would open up and swallow her whole.

As she was writing in her journal, she didn't notice Caroline entering her bedroom.

"Wow, you're actually writing in a diary now. Is this something everyone in the Gilbert family is gonna do?" Caroline smiled.

Setting the pen down, Stiles looked up as Caroline walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, maybe. It's just... I've been dealing with something really stressful and is making me feel like I'm gonna go out of my mind insane and I need a way to get it all out. This seemed like the best logical solution." Stiles said.

"Does this have anything to do with the reason why you moved here? I mean, I know it's none of my business and I should be patient and wait to see if you will tell me about or not, but I just really wanna know. You're one of my best friends and I feel like I need to be there for you no matter what and I can't do my job properly unless I know what's going on." Caroline rambled.

The sound of the blonde rambling made Stiles smile.

Everyone always looked at her in annoyance when she started to go off into a rant, but Caroline would never do that since she does the exact same thing.

Deciding that she could explain things in a more human way and not lie to Caroline about what happened, Stiles settled back.

"Um, back home, I-I met this guy. He really screwed with my mind. He spent months mentally torturing me and I felt like I was going insane. He also hurt the people I cared about and forced me to do things I didn't want to." Stiles revealed.

Caroline's mouth dropped in horror and looked like she was having a difficult time resisting the urge to tackle her friend into a hug and simply hold her.

"H-He forced me to do things I would never want to do. He, god, Care, he killed people. He ruined me and completed destroyed me. I had to spend time in an asylum because of it." Stiles cried.

"Oh god, Gen!" Caroline gasped.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette, Caroline pulled her friend into a hug and kissed the top of her head, wishing that there was something she could do to help her.

"This guy, did he ever... I mean, did he...force himself on you?" Caroline asked begging the answer would be no.

She felt Stiles shake her head in a negative answer and sighed in relief.

"This guy was more interested in mental torture. He's gone now. Locked up somewhere far away, but I can still feel him. I can feel his voice inside my head. Every time I go to sleep, I'm reliving all of the things he's done and it's killing me." Stiles sobbed.

Caroline just held her as the two girls cried, not even noticing that Elena was standing outside of the room, trying to fight off the urge to run inside and cry along with them.

Wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks, Elena made her way downstairs to drive off to the police station to give her statement.

After a while, Caroline managed to convince Stiles to shower and then she forced her into a jean skirt, a black spaghetti strapped top, her usual jewelry and sneakers before they went off to the shops.

The blonde felt like being out and shopping or going to the salon would help take Stiles' mind off of what happened and she was happy for the distraction.

They went to a salon first and received a mani pedi which Caroline insisted on and then they went off to the shop that sold the best clothing.

Once inside of the shop, Stiles looked over the clothes, unsure of what to buy and simply enjoyed being out of the house.

Hearing her phone ringing, Stiles pulled it out and saw Malia's face on the screen and she answered it.

"Hey, Malia. What's up?" Stiles asked as she looked over a hoodie.

"You sound better." The werecoyote commented.

"I'm feeling a bit better. Caroline dragged me out of the house and we're now shopping. Not my idea of fun, but whatever." Stiles shrugged.

She found a Batman bra and panty set which made her smirk and looked them over in contemplation.

"I'm just happy you got out of the house and you're not moping over that vampire anymore. She's not worth it." Malia said.

"Malia, Vicki wasn't my friend, but I still knew her for years. And I have to look her brother in the eyes each day and lie about what happened. It's really depressing." Stiles sighed.

"No. You are not allowed to be depressed anymore. So stop it right now." Malia ordered.

Rolling her eyes fondly at her friend, Stiles continued searching through the stacks of clothing when an excited Caroline rounded the corner.

"You're never gonna believe what I found!" She grinned brightly.

"Uh, Malia, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Stiles said.

"Have fun." Malia called before hanging up.

Caroline then held up a red leather jacket and looked proud of herself for finding it.

"This would look so great on you." She insisted.

"What is it with everyone's obsession to dress me in red?" Stiles groaned.

"Because you look hot in red. And this jacket is perfect for you. You need a new one. And this is on sale." Caroline said.

She was using a tone that meant Stiles had no choice in this matter and was going to be heading home with a brand new jacket.

The two girls then made their purchases and were on their way back to the jeep when Damon appeared, cutting off their path and Caroline glared at him, ready to get into an argument with him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Well, today is my baby brother's birthday and I want to throw him a party. Problem is, he hates parties, so I figured, Caroline here could bring a bunch of friends together at the grill and not bother telling them why they're there. It's the only way Stefan will go." Damon smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you seriously think I'm going to do anything for you after what you did? Get over yourself." Caroline huffed.

Looking between the duo, Stiles could tell that Damon was about to try and compel Caroline to do as he said and she stepped in.

"Actually, Care, a party sounds like fun." She spoke up.

Seriously?" Caroline questioned turning a worried gaze onto her.

"It'd be nice to go to a party where we don't have to dress up and listen to the adults talk about a bunch of boring stuff. Besides, this is for Stefan." Stiles shrugged.

"You sure you're up for it?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I am." Stiles nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll start making some phone calls then. See if anyone is busy." Caroline said as she pulled out her phone.

"Great. And make sure you invite Bonnie, too. I'd like to have a conversation with her about my necklace you gave her." Damon grinned.

"If the necklace was so important to you, then maybe you shouldn't have left it on the ground where anyone could take it." Caroline stated as she then turned her back on him and made her first call.

With Caroline distracted as she spoke with one of her cheerleader teammates.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Stiles asked turning an accusing gaze onto Damon.

"What? Can't I do something nice for my baby brother?" Damon asked innocently.

"You killed your own family members." Stiles said.

"Stefan started it when he killed Dad." Damon interjected.

"You're lucky I'm used to being friends with someone who has killed their own family members or else I wouldn't even bother putting up with this. Also, what is so special with this necklace? I mean, I saw it when Bonnie was wearing it the other day and it is ugly." Stiles commented.

"Let's just say it's important and I need it." Damon told her.

Staring him in the eye for a few moments, Stiles was quickly able to put it all together.

"Katherine. It belonged to Katherine. That's why it's so important to you." Stiles realized.

"Aren't you a clever, vixen?" Damon commented.

"No. You stop with the fox jokes and I'll stop with the vampire jokes." Stiles said.

Shrugging at that, Damon then glanced around and found various people walking around and noticed that even though Caroline was busy talking on the phone, she still had her eye on them.

"So, how are you dealing with the whole Vicki thing?" Damon brought up.

"I'm talking to a therapist. You tell me." Stiles retorted.

"Look, it gets easier. Your first kill is always when you're the most emotional. Later on, the more you kill, the easier it becomes, especially if it's done to a person who deserves it." Damon tried to comfort her.

"No one deserves to die, Damon." Stiles told him.

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Stiles knew that she didn't even believe them.

There were plenty of people in the world who needed to be killed because simply locking them up wouldn't stop them from hurting anyone.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Damon smirked.

"Okay, fine, yes, there is someone who I wish would just freaking die because the world would be better off without him in it." Stiles said as her thoughts went to Gerard.

There wasn't a night she hadn't wished the man would finally die so he would stop hurting innocent people.

He turned his daughter into a psychopath, he convinced his daughter-in-law to kill herself after she was bitten by Derek and he tried to turn his granddaughter into a cold hearted killer.

"You're not talking about me, right?" Damon asked.

"No. I'm talking about someone who is actually worst than you are. And they just so happen to be human." Stiles stated.

"That's not possible." Damon shook his head in amusement.

"All monsters are human. I mean, come on, you've been around for a while. You must have heard about plenty of them like Manson, Dahmer, Hitler and all those other psychos." Stiles listed.

"Good point. Anyway, I better go. Stefan's gonna want to know about the party tonight." Damon said as he started walking off.

"Yeah, speaking of, why are you having this party? Is it all just you can get Katherine's necklace back or do you have some other plan?" Stiles questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He smirked before taking off.

As soon as he was gone, Caroline walked over and looked pleased with herself.

"All righty, I just got off the phone with Tyler and he's inviting his football buddies to come. The entire cheer squad is coming, too." Caroline gloated.

"I still don't understand how you're able to put together parties so easily. It's amazing." Stiles commented.

"Thank you!" Caroline chirped.

Linking arms with the girl, Caroline then dragged her off to the jeep so they could head home and get ready for the party tonight.

After Stiles got back home, she started baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies to bring to Stefan.

She wasn't sure if vampires could eat human food, but she figured it was the thought that counted.

Elena walked into the kitchen, finding her cousin baking and leaned against the doorway as she watched.

The scent of the cookies being baked lured Jeremy out from his room where he was studying and he smiled at the sight of the large treats.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Jeremy asked.

Hearing the boy's voice, Stiles froze and stared down at the cookies she was taking out of the oven.

She didn't know how to act around Jeremy after what happened with Vicki, but she managed to force a smile on her face and turned around to look at the boy.

"It's a friend's birthday today. I'm taking these to him." Stiles explained.

"Sweet. Can I have some?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." Stiles shrugged.

Grabbing one, Jeremy happily bit into it and left the room, passing by Elena who watched after him.

"I don't know what Damon did to him, but he's in a better mood. It's like, he's back to the way he used to be before Mom and Dad died." Elena commented.

"I wonder what Damon did exactly when he compelled him." Stiles mused.

"I don't know, but it's weird. I mean, I asked him to take Jeremy's pain away, but-"

"Wait. His pain? You asked Damon to take away his pain?" Stiles asked as her mind started racing.

"Yeah." Elena said as she gave her cousin a curious look.

"Yeah, that explains it. Damon took away Jeremy's pain. All of his pain. Not just his pain of seeing Vicki being killed, but the pain of Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda dying. That's why he's back to his usual self." Stiles concluded.

Hearing this explanation, Elena looked off to where Jeremy had disappeared to and felt worried about her brother.

She felt awful for having his feelings and memories tampered with, but it was needed after the way Jeremy had reacted to seeing Vicki being killed in front of him by his own cousin.

He understood that Stiles did what she had to, to protect him and Elena from being killed by the rampaging vampire, but it still hurt him.

"Okay, I'm heading out now. I'll see you later." Stiles said as she pulled her new red leather jacket on.

Despite her protesting, she honestly loved her new jacket.

"Sure. Have fun." Elena told her and kissed her cousin's cheek.

Smiling at her, Stiles took the container filled with the cookies and made her way into the jeep, taking off for the Salvatore boarding house.

Arriving at the boarding house, Stiles rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes before Stefan opened the door and gave a surprised, yet pleased smile at the sight of the girl.

"Stiles, hey. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"A little birdie told me it's your birthday today." Stiles said.

Sighing at that, Stefan opened the door wider and allowed the girl inside.

"How'd you hear about that?" Stefan questioned.

"I ran into Damon today. He mentioned it. Anyway, since I have no idea what you actually like, I baked cookies." Stiles said holding up the container.

Smiling at that, Stefan accepted the container just as a tall woman with waist length blonde hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes walked over.

"Did I hear someone say cookies?" The blonde asked.

Stiles looked over at her in confusion and Stefan glanced between the two girls.

"Uh, right, Lexi, this is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Lexi Branson. She's my oldest friend." Stefan introduced.

"Hi. So, are you a... I mean, are you also..." Stiles stumbled over her words unsure if she could ask the question.

"A vampire? Yeah, I am. Someone needed to teach this guy how to control his blood lust. And get him to cut loose and have some fun." Lexi grinned.

Stiles smiled at the older vampire, already liking her.

There was just an aura around Lexi that seemed to pull people in and make them feel comfortable around the woman.

"Stefan? Mr. Serious Face knows how to cut loose?" Stiles tried not to laugh as a wide smile broke across her face.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Stefan grinned.

"Nah, I guess you're not. At least you know how to smile. That's a huge improvement compared to a certain kill joy I hope I never see again." Stiles said.

"Ooh, this sounds juicy. Some guy break your heart?" Lexi asked in sympathy.

"Ripped it out and threw it in a blender." Stiles nodded.

"Ouch. Hey, you're young and gorgeous. I bet you'll find someone hot and new to have some fun with pretty soon." Lexi told her.

Opening the container, Lexi stole a cookie and moaned as soon as she took a bite.

"Oh, god. These are amazing. If I wasn't with someone, I'd date you." Lexi claimed making Stefan and Stiles laugh.

"Anyway, I should get going now. Caroline is having a party at the grill and if I'm not home when she comes over to get me, she's gonna get pissed. An angry Caroline is a scary thing. Remember that, it'll save your social life." Stiles told Stefan.

"Right. And, uh, thanks for the cookies." Stefan smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Nice meeting you, Lexi." Stiles smiled at the blonde.

"You too, Stiles. Maybe we'll see you tonight." Lexi waved.

Nodding at that, Stiles left the house and climbed into her jeep, driving off back home and was confused when she passed by Elena's car on the road, wondering why her cousin was heading off to Stefan's house.

Shrugging it off, Stiles arrived at the Gilbert house and went upstairs to her bedroom and found her cell phone buzzing with messages from Scott, Lydia and Kira.

Opening them, she answered the messages and assured her friends that she was feeling better today, all in part to Caroline, before she took off her skirt and pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and tied her long hair up into a ponytail.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Stiles wondered if she should cut her hair since various werewolves and Gerard had all twisted their fingers in her long locks to force her into submission and she hated it.

Malia would throw a fit if she did it, but it was Stiles' hair and she could cut it if she wanted.

Soon enough, Caroline arrived at the house in a purple dress and dragged Stiles out so that they could head off to the party at the grill and have some fun.

Grabbing Stiles' phone, Caroline snapped various pictures of the two girls as they posed before sending them to her friends and father back in Beacon Hills.

Stiles knew that this would be good for her father to see her smiling and having fun with her friends.

After spending an hour laughing and talking with bonnie and Caroline, Stiles felt herself becoming hungry and walked up to the counter to order some food.

"Hey, can I get a club sandwich, curly fries and a coke, please?" She asked the waiter.

"Yeah, coming right up." He nodded.

"Hey, Little Red." Lexi greeted as she walked up to the counter.

Frowning at that, Stiles then remembered she was wearing the red jacket Caroline bought for her and smiled back at the vampire.

"Hey. So, you managed to convince Stefan to come with you?" Stiles asked when she spotted the sandy haired male by the pool table.

"He was against it at first, but I can be pretty persuasive when I wanna be." Lexi winked.

Stiles giggled at that and glanced over the crowd, spotting Elena staring over at Stefan with look of longing in her eyes.

"Anyway, I heard that you and the infamous Elena are cousins. Stefan talks about her a lot. I think he might be in love with her." Lexi commented with a smile.

"Really? They've only known each other for a few months. How could he be in love with her already?" Stiles asked in genuine curiosity.

"This stuff happens. I thought you were in love before." Lexi said.

"I was. At least, I think I was. It's just... I never loved anyone beyond family or friendship love before. I don't really know what it feels like. Heartbreak, on the other hand, is something I am very used to." Stiles commented.

"You're young. You have your whole life to fall in love many, many times over the years. Someday, you will meet an awesome guy and you'll fall in love with him. Then you'll break up and you'll meet another new guy and fall for him. It's a cycle that'll keep repeating until the day you die. It makes life much more exciting." Lexi grinned.

A smile broke out on Stiles' face at the idea of being able to fall in love many times over the years and wondered if she would still be able to do so if she became a kitsune.

"Does it have to be a guy?" Stiles asked.

Lexi's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Stiles with a gleeful expression on her face.

"You play for both teams?" Lexi asked looking excited.

"Not sure if I do. All I know is, straight girls seem to turn lesbian or bi for me." Stiles commented.

When Erica had confessed she used to have a crush on Stiles, but never made a move because she assumed the girl was straight, it honestly shocked the girl speechless at the confession of the she-wolf.

Then, Lydia had even kissed Stiles, but that was so she could stop an oncoming panic attack.

There was also Heather who had kissed Stiles in front of a stunned Scott before the poor girl was killed by the Darach.

Lastly, there was Malia who was very affectionate when it came to love making and had a kink for leaving claw marks on Stiles' back.

"That's perfect. Now you have a much wider variation of people to fall in love with." Lexi bumped hips with the girl making them both laugh.

Stiles' food was soon handed over to her and the girl accepted it, walking over to her table where Tyler and Bonnie were sitting.

"Who's the blonde you were talking to?" Tyler asked.

"Lexi? Uh, she's just passing through town. And don't think about it. She has a boyfriend." Stiles gave Tyler a pointed look.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Tyler shrugged as he stole a fry from her plate.

"Hey!" Stiles whined.

Bonnie laughed at them as Matt and Caroline joined them with their own drinks.

As the time went by, Caroline got drunk since the bar tender wasn't carding anyone and Matt had to take her home and Stiles became confused when she spotted Sheriff Forbes walking into the grill.

"Why's Liz and her deputies here?" Stiles asked.

Glancing over and seeing how the cops were searching the room, Tyler shrugged and popped a fry in his mouth.

"Hell if I know. I'm just lucky I didn't drink anything tonight, so I won't get in trouble." Tyler smirked.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Stiles watched as Liz spoke to a frightened looking girl and she pointed over to the bar where Damon and Lexi were talking.

The deputies walked over and alarm bells went off in Stiles' head as she stood up while Stefan and Elena, who were playing pool together, went silent when they noticed the cops.

Watching carefully, Stiles spotted a needle in one of the deputies' hands and Lexi was injected with a purple liquid that she recognized as vervain.

Damon took on a wide eyed, stunned expression and asked Liz something that Stiles couldn't hear and then the cops were taking Lexi out of the grill.

The deputies then guarded the door, making sure no one left.

Making her way over to Stefan who was about to try and go out the front door, Stiles grabbed his arm.

"Come on, there's a back entrance." She told him.

"Right." Stefan nodded and followed her along with a worried Elena.

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

"Something went wrong. I think they found out about Lexi." Stefan said as he held Stiles' hand, needing comfort.

"How could they have done that?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know. She never should have come to town. I never should have agreed to come out with her." Stefan ranted in worry.

They heard gunshots and it made them run as they tried to reach Lexi in time.

Turning around the corner of the alley they walked out into, they saw Lexi with her eyes now red and black veins under her eyes while her fangs were on display.

She had been shot by the police, but wasn't affected as she continued to walk forward.

Then, much to everyone's shock, Damon appeared and drove a stake through her heart making Stefan, Stiles and Elena gasp in horror as they pressed themselves against the alley wall, watching on.

"Oh my god!" Stefan gasped as he and Elena clung to Stiles' hands.

"Why?" Lexi croaked to Damon as tears filled her eyes and her skin began to turn grey.

"It's part of the plan." He whispered to her.

Lexi's body then fell to the ground and the deputies collected it, dragging it off to bury while Damon left with Liz.

Gaining a look of rage on his face, Stefan paced down the alley.

"Stefan!" Elena called after him.

Turning back to look at the girls with a look of desperation on his face, Stefan started ranting at them about what had happened.

"He killed her, he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him." Stefan concluded.

"No, you can't do that." Elena told him.

"Why are you trying to save him, Elena? He's never gonna change. Do you see that? He's not gonna change." Stefan yelled.

"He's not the one she's trying to save. It's you. Can you really go through with killing your own brother?" Stiles asked.

"You have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan." Elena begged.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow. Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said.

"Stefan, please. Please just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena begged him.

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan shook his head sadly and took off.

Elena stared after him with tears in her eyes and Stiles pulled her cousin into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"We need to get out of here." Stiles told her.

Feeling Elena nod against her shoulder, the two girls walked off to their own cars and drove off towards their house.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"History Repeating"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Moaning in her sleep, Stiles tried to shake off the nightmare of her time being possessed by the Nogitsune.

In this one, she was seeing Void Stiles alone with Derek at the loft, mocking him.

 _Sitting back on the sofa, the girl dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans, high heeled shoes and a black tube top who has purple circles under her eyes and was laughing mockingly at the man standing before her._

 _"And what is so funny?" Derek Hale asked with his arms crossed._

 _"I know something you don't know." Void Stiles sang._

 _The greenish blue eyed werewolf gave her a look, reminding himself to not fall for any of the kitsune's games._

 _The Nogitsune was master at playing with everyone around him, manipulating everything to work in his favor._

 _The last thing Derek needed was to fall into the kitsune's hands._

 _"Oh, really? And what is that?" Derek asked trying to sound bored._

 _Grinning with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Void Stiles stood up and sauntered over to the werewolf, placing her hand on Derek's chest and looked up at him with a sultry grin._

 _"Stiles is in love with you." She cooed._

 _Derek tried not to react to the news, but he knew that Void Stiles was able to hear his heart jump from the smirk she sent his way._

 _"She's had feelings for you for so long. All she ever wanted was your respect and kindness, but you kept throwing her away. Using and abusing her for your own personal means." Void Stiles said._

 _Derek had to bite back a growl when the Nogitsune said that he abused Stiles, which was wrong._

 _True, he was rough with her and always tried to push her away for her own safety, but he never abused her and he wasn't going to allow the fox to insist that he did._

 _"Shut up. You're lying. Stiles doesn't have feelings for me." Derek shook his head._

 _Void Stiles giggled at that and it made Derek's blood turn to ice in his veins._

 _Everything about Void Stiles made him feel frightened and he hated how the sweet, innocent and playful young girl that he knew had been warped into an insane and demented creature that knew how to torment everyone around her with ease._

 _"Oh, you poor pitiful fool. How can you be so blind? My sweet kit loves you and you broke her heart when you screwed that ugly little Darach. I hope you bathed in acid afterwards to clean yourself of that filth." The kitsune mocked._

 _Growling, Derek pushed Void Stiles away from him, his eyes flashing electric blue and it made her laugh mockingly at him as her own eyes glowed a rich violet color._

 _"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" She purred._

 _"You know nothing. Shut up." Derek snarled._

 _Clicking her tongue, Void Stiles circled around the werewolf, smirking at him as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger._

 _"Don't I? What's the matter? I didn't think you'd care that you hurt my kit. After all, you're always hurting her, threatening her and throwing the kindness she tries to show you back in her face. I suppose you don't deserve any real love." Void Stiles said._

 _"Shut up!" Derek yelled at her._

 _She was pushing his buttons and she knew that._

 _The fox had access to all of Stiles' memories and was using them to mess with Derek since she knew all of the things in his past that would hurt him._

 _"Then again, who could ever love a man who got his family and pack mates killed?" Void Stiles grinned savagely._

 _"Shut up!" Derek roared._

 _He hit her, sending the kitsune to the ground just as Scott walked into the room._

 _When he saw Stiles hit the floor, Scott gasped in horror and rushed to her side when he heard the girl crying._

 _"Derek, what the hell did you do?" Scott demanded as he pulled Stiles into his arms and comforted her._

 _Staring down at the sobbing girl in shock, Derek realized that the kitsune had manipulated him and he had played right into its hands._

 _"He-She-It was messing with me. How do we even know that that's really Stiles right now? She's probably still trapped inside of her mind and the Nogitsune is in control." Derek suggested._

 _Lydia, Peter, Ethan and Allison all walked into the room, curious over what was happening and looked down to find a sobbing Stiles clinging to Scott's shirt._

 _"Go to hell, Sourwolf!" Stiles glared at him._

 _When she looked up at him, Derek saw that her eyes were back to normal and he could tell that Stiles had managed to regain control just as he struck her and he had to fight back the urge to whine in despair at what he had done._

 _That damned fox needed to bed dealt with fast._

 _"Stiles, are you okay?" Allison asked in worry._

 _"Just tell me you found a way to get rid of him. If not, please just kill me before he hurts anyone else." Stiles whimpered._

 _Scott's arms tightened around her and he nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent which was being tainted by the Nogitsune._

 _"We'll find a way, don't worry. We just need more time." Lydia told her._

 _"We don't have much more time. He's taking over again." Stiles shivered as she felt the fox crooning in her mind._

 _Everyone gave the girl worried looks as her skin began to grow pale and the purple shadows appeared under her eyes, signaling the fox's return._

 _"We need to chain her up." Peter said._

 _Scott scooped Stiles up into his arms and carried her over to the couch and set her down on it while Peter found the chains that were kept in the loft for full moons._

 _Just as the chains were brought over, Void Stiles took over and wrapped her hand around Ethan's throat when he got too close, choking him and laughing as he tried to fight her off._

Gasping awake, Stiles glanced around and found herself safe in her bedroom.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Stiles turned around to nuzzle into her pillow, but was stunned when she found herself to be lying on someone's chest.

"Morning, foxy." The man greeted.

Looking up in surprise, Stiles found Damon grinned down at her and she blinked in confusion.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked tiredly as she rubbed at her eyes.

It wasn't much of a surprise to wake up to someone in bed with her.

Malia had snuck into her bed plenty of times and Scott had done it a few times as well when he was upset about something.

"I'm hiding from my brother. He put a stake through my chest last night." Damon said.

"You killed his best friend. You deserved it." Stiles muttered as she settled back down and felt herself drifting off.

Placing his hand on her back, Damon rubbed circles there and Stiles moaned softly as she started to fall back to sleep, but fought to stay awake.

"Why'd you kill Lexi?" Stiles slurred.

"I had to cover my tracks. I plan to stay in this town for a while and there are hunters in town. I need them to think they killed the vampire who was killing people." Damon answered.

"Why couldn't you...you compel them to think they killed the vampire?" Stiles yawned.

"They're on vervain." Damon told her.

Blinking to try and focus her eyes, Stiles stared up at the amused looking Damon with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I'm not happy with you. The only reason I haven't kicked you out of my bed is 'cause I'm tired and your comfortable." Stiles stated.

"Go back to sleep, foxy." Damon crooned as he continued to rub her back.

Nuzzling against the vampire's chest, Stiles yawned one last time before she drifted off to sleep, her nightmares no longer plaguing her mind for the rest of the night.

Damon stared down at the girl, threading his fingers through her hair as she slept, looking peaceful compared to when he first arrived and found her jerking about in her bed, kicking her blankets off.

The girl seemed to barely get any sleep during the night and was always suffering from night terrors.

Sometimes he felt like they were his fault since she started having them more frequently after the deaths of Vicki and Lexi.

When the sun began to rise, Damon pulled himself out of the girl's hold and left, heading back to his home to deal with the aftermath of Stefan trying to kill him.

Waking up hours later, Stiles showered and got ready for the day, pulling on a white t-shirt, jeans and her red leather jacket before having breakfast and taking off for school.

Once Stiles arrived at school, she was found by Tyler who dragged her off to hang out before class started and she enjoyed the peace while it lasted since she was sure something was bad was about to happen.

In history class, Stiles sat down in her seat and Bonnie took the desk behind her, playing with the necklace that Damon was obsessed with.

"I heard we're having another substitute. When do you think we're gonna get a permanent replacement?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I think they're hiring someone from a different town and he's taking a while to move here." Bonnie shrugged.

Looking the dark haired girl over, Stiles frowned when she noticed that Bonnie had a tired expression on her face and saw the dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie, are you feeling okay? You look like you haven't been sleeping lately." Stiles commented.

"I could say the same for you." Bonnie pointed out.

"That's because I haven't. Nightmares. You?" Stiles questioned.

"Same. Also, I think I've been sleep walking. I woke up in the forest." Bonnie frowned.

"At least it wasn't in the middle of the road." Stiles said.

Just then, Elena walked into the room and sat down beside Stiles.

"Have you seen Stefan? I can't find him anywhere." Elena told them.

"No, haven't seen him." Bonnie shook her head.

"I haven't seen or spoke to him since his birthday." Stiles shrugged.

A worried look appeared on Elena's face as she turned to the front of the room, staring at the new substitute teacher as he walked to the desk and introduced himself to everyone.

Throughout the day, Elena tried to search for Stefan, but he wasn't at school and it made her worry since she thought he had actually killed his brother.

As for Stiles, she wasn't bothered by it since she knew Damon was fine and was trying to complete the homework she had already received from her earlier classes since she wanted to be able to relax when she got home.

Sitting outside on the bleachers, Stiles was reading over her math book while munching on her burger.

While she was working, Stefan found her and walked over to sit down beside her.

"Oh, look who it is. Elena's been worried about you." She commented.

"I know. She already chewed me out about it. I just came here to tell you both that I'm leaving." Stefan revealed.

"You're leaving school or Mystic Falls?" Stiles asked.

"Both. I can't stay here anymore. Bad things keep happening and your and Elena's lives keep getting put in danger." Stefan said.

"Running away from your problems doesn't work. Believe me, I've tried it already. No matter where you go, whatever is bothering you is gonna follow." Stiles told him.

"I know, but I can't just stick around. It'd be safer for everyone if I left." Stefan sighed.

"Yeah, I'm it will. Unless an new evil vampire shows up or a werewolf or a kitsune or a dark druid or a psychopathic witch or a human with some major issues who likes hurting innocent people for their own sick desires." Stiles listed off.

Stefan gave her a look at that, knowing that Stiles had gone through that as well and it made him shake his head.

"I get your point. There are plenty of evils that exist in the world, but Damon and I are some of them and I'm removing one evil by leaving." Stefan informed.

Closing her math book, Stiles gave the vampire her full attention and turned her whiskey colored eyes onto him with a curious gaze.

"One evil? What did you do in the past?" Stiles asked.

"I'm a Ripper, Stiles. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I killed and hurt so many innocent people and the thing is, I still have the ability to do it." Stefan looked down.

Placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder, Stiles squeezed it and gave him a small smile.

"We've all got darkness inside of us. Believe me; I understand that better than anyone." Stiles said.

Looking at the girl and seeing the understanding in her eyes, Stefan gave a small grin and placed a hand over top hers, holding it for a few seconds before standing up.

"I should get going now. I have plans to make. It was nice knowing you, Stiles." Stefan said to the girl.

"You never know. We might meet up again one day. I fully intend to go traveling before I start college." Stiles grinned.

Smiling at that, Stefan took off at vampire speed, leaving Stiles to finish her lunch and her homework.

(After school...)

When Stiles got home, she was bombarded by Elena who dragged her into her bedroom and told her all about how Bonnie told her she was a witch and she was being haunted by her ancestor Emily Bennett.

The necklace that Damon wanted back had belonged to Emily and the ancient witch was trying to deliver a message to her descendant, but Bonnie refused to listen to her and had thrown the crystal into a field.

Worried about Bonnie's wellbeing, the girls called Stefan to speak to him about the crystal and he rushed over as quickly as he could to talk with them about it.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena told him.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan questioned.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." Elena explained.

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked looking skeptical.

"It's not just any necklace." Stiles shook her head.

"Yeah, it has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here since the Civil War." Elena said.

Elena then looked at Stefan and narrowed her eyes at him.

"When you and Damon lived here." Elena stated.

Thinking about it, Stefan's eyes lit up as he remembered a woman with the last name Bennett who lived in the town during that time.

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden and a witch." Stefan stated.

"You know about Bonnie?" Elena asked in surprise.

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan said.

"Plus, she set a car on fire with her mind at the car wash." Stiles shrugged.

"And now...Damon knows. And for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena frowned.

"Damon told me he got the necklace from Katherine. Maybe Emily gave it to her and then Katherine gave it to him." Stiles said making Elena and Stefan look at her in surprise.

"When did he tell you about that?" Elena demanded.

"Well, he didn't tell me he got it from Katherine. I just guessed. I mean, why else would that ugly thing be so important to him unless it had something to do with Katherine?" Stiles explained.

Frowning at the explanation, Stefan knew that Stiles was right about the subject and would have to speak with Damon about the necklace.

"What does it look like?" Stefan questioned.

"It's...an antique iron setting with..." Elena was cut off.

"With an amber crystal. I know it. Stiles is right. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, all which means..." Stefan trailed off.

"What?" The cousins asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan insisted.

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked him.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan nodded.

"How? By getting him drunk enough to let down his guard?" Stiles scoffed.

"That's the idea." Stefan grinned before taking off.

"It might work. I did it with my dad once." Stiles said.

"You did what to Uncle Noah?" Elena gasped.

Snapping her jaw shut, Stiles then rushed back into the house and Elena chased after her.

A short while later, Bonnie and Caroline both arrive for a girls' night and there seemed to be a tense moments between the two girls.

Damon had gone after Caroline again and compelled her to get the necklace, but had failed because the crystal burned her hand.

Stiles was annoyed with Damon for going after her friend once again and was planning on handing over one of the vervain perfume bottles that Deaton had delivered.

After a tense moment of silence, Caroline finally couldn't stand it and spoke up.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline sighed.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked sheepishly.

"You threw it away?" Caroline demanded looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Okay, Care Bear, keep calm." Stiles said as she rushed to the blonde's side.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie tried to explain.

"You could've just given it back to me." Caroline exclaimed.

"Sunshine, look at me. Forget this." Stiles insisted as she pulled a frustrated Caroline into a side hug.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

"Laney, don't keep this going!" Stiles scolded.

She was trying to stop an argument from happening and Elena wasn't helping but saying something that would keep it going.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked as she patted Stiles' arms.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie pointed to where she left her bag.

Pulling out of Stiles' arms, Caroline went over to the bag and started searching through it for the manicure kit and changed the subject before a fight broke out.

If it did, then the four girls would split up and take sides.

Stiles would take Caroline's side and Elena would take Bonnie's side, that was how things always went with them.

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena shook her head.

Finding something in the bag, Caroline huffed in anger and disbelief.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline demanded.

Everyone turned to her in surprise, not expecting that since they thought the situation was put to rest.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"Care?" Stiles questioned.

Turning around, Caroline revealed that she had found the crystal in Bonnie's bag and everyone stared at it in shock.

"Oh, my god." Stiles gasped realizing that the crystal itself was magic.

There was no other explanation for how the crystal would reappear like that.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie told her.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena nodded.

"Then explain it." Caroline demanded.

"You're not gonna believe it." Stiles sighed.

"Emily." Bonnie spoke up.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie stated.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline glared.

"Caroline, please." Elena gave her a look.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie mused in worry.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this talk? You two do this to me all the time." Caroline said in her frustration.

"That's not true." Elena denied.

"Actually, it is true. You two do, do this all of the time." Stiles nodded making her cousin glare at her.

"They're right, Elena. I can't talk to you, Caroline. You don't listen." Bonnie accused.

"That's not true!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said.

"And don't we all know it." Caroline scoffed.

Knowing that an argument was about to start all over again, Stiles spoke up and started talking before Bonnie could get upset at Caroline and say something to make both the girls angry.

"Care, that's not what she meant. Bonnie Rabbit, before you freak on her, please remember that she knows nothing about this and you need to provide some more information. For god's sake, I wouldn't have known you were a real witch if I didn't see you light a car on fire with your freaking mind the other day. So, don't get offended, sit down and talk like best friends are supposed to. And don't give me lip. Do as I say now so we can resolve this freaking issue." Stiles ordered.

Both girls went silent at that and shared a look.

Releasing a growl that Stiles was sure would make Peter and Malia proud of her; Stiles grabbed the two girls' by their wrists and pulled them off into the other room.

"Sit there and talk. I don't want to hear anything from you two unless it's you apologizing and explaining things. I'm gonna check on that pizza. The stupid delivery guy should be here by now." Stiles huffed and stormed out of the room.

Blinking at that, Elena followed after her cousin who picked up the phone and called the pizza place to check on their order.

While Stiles was doing that, Elena listened in on Caroline and Bonnie, hearing the blonde apologizing about not believing her since she didn't think the supernatural was real.

Once she was assured that the pizza would be arriving in twenty more minutes, Stiles went over to check on the girls and found all three of them smiling at each other.

"So, is everything resolved?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Mom, we're fine." Caroline gaze her an amused look.

Grinning at that, Stiles sat on Elena's lap making the girl laugh.

"There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Let's have a seance." Caroline suggested with a grin.

"Been there, done that." Stiles stated as she thought back to the time she, Lydia and Cora used a spirit board to ask the dead for answers.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Bonnie shook her head.

"Come on. Let's summon her spirit. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"You three go do that. I am not in the mood to deal with dead people." Stiles said as she stood up and grabbed the remote.

'Suit yourself. Come on, let's get everything set up." Caroline insisted.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Elena followed Caroline up the stairs and Bonnie went to go after them, but paused when she looked over at Stiles who found Friday the 13th playing.

"Stiles, can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"About what?" Stiles looked at her.

"Why did I see a black fox when you hugged me?" Bonnie questioned.

"...That is something for another day." Stiles became tight lipped.

Realizing that she wouldn't be getting an answer, Bonnie went upstairs while Caroline managed to find some candles.

Sitting down on the couch, Stiles enjoyed the horror movie and only turned away when the doorbell rang and she was finally able to get her pizza.

Pleased with this, Stiles grabbed a can of coke and mixed in some rum with it before sitting down and enjoying her evening.

The TV was turned up and her gaze was hooked onto the movie that was playing while she munched on her second slice of pizza, entranced by what was happening.

Just then, screaming was heard upstairs and Stiles cursed, having a feeling that something bad happened when the girls tried to contact Emily.

"Elena! Bonnie! Caroline!" Stiles yelled.

Then, the screaming stopped and Stiles rushed into Elena's bedroom, finding her cousin and Caroline staring at a blank looking Bonnie.

"What happened up here? I heard screaming." Stiles said.

"Bonnie locked herself in the bathroom and tried to scare us." Caroline yelled.

"What?" Stiles narrowed her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline huffed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I must go." Bonnie informed.

Taking a closer look at Bonnie, Stiles found that something was off about her.

The way she was walking and the way she spoke, it wasn't like Bonnie at all.

"She's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline said as she left the room to grab her things.

"You guys can't leave." Elena protested.

"What the hell happened up here?" Stiles asked as the two brunettes followed their friends out of the room.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said to Elena before making for the door.

"Where are you going? Bonnie? Bonnie!" Elena called.

"Emily!" Stiles called.

Hearing her name being spoken by the former Nogitsune host, Bonnie turned and looked straight at Stiles making Elena gasp in shock.

"Oh my god." Elena gasped.

"It's not nice to possess people." Stiles commented.

"I will not let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily said before she ran out the front door.

"Wait!" Elena called.

"Damn it!" Stiles cursed.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as the cousins tried to pry the door open, but it was stuck.

I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena grunted.

Just then, it was forced open and the three girls screamed, startling Jeremy who had been the one to open it.

"What the hell?" Jeremy gasped before walking by them.

"I'm outta here." Caroline shook her head and took off.

Rushing outside, the cousins looked around for Emily, but saw that she was already gone from their sights.

"Damn. Call Stefan, tell him what happened now. I'm getting my keys." Stiles told Elena who nodded.

Rushing up to her room, Stiles grabbed her keys and rushed down the stairs to find Elena already in the jeep and she told the other girl where Emily had taken off to.

Stepping on the gas and praying they weren't pulled over; Stiles took off to the old abandoned church in the woods.

While driving, the girls were able to see that someone had lit a large fire and followed it to find Stefan, Damon and Emily standing there.

Emily was standing in the center of the flames that took on the shape of a pentagram and threw the crystal into the air just as the cousins pulled to a stop and jumped out of the jeep.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled as the cousins ran over.

"NO!" Damon screamed as the crystal exploded.

"Now what did we miss?" Stiles asked as she shielded Elena from the sparks.

Turning his enraged gaze onto Emily as the fire died down, Damon ran forward and buried his fangs into her neck, Bonnie screaming as her ancestor left her body.

Stefan ran over and threw Damon off of Bonnie and kneeled down with the injured girl as her neck bled.

Stiles and Elena ran over, staring down at Bonnie in horror as they saw the blood.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan assured.

Biting into his wrist, Stefan fed Bonnie his blood and the fang marks on her neck started to fade away.

Her neck, it's healing." Elena said in relief.

Finding Damon missing, Stiles went off to find him and found the raven haired vampire sitting on a tree stump, tears pouring down his face.

"Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything, every step of the way. It was real for me." Damon said.

"That crystal... Were you going to use it to bring Katherine back?" Stiles questioned.

Damon looked at her, showing the expression of utter heartbreak on his face and it made her chest ache in pain for him.

"It was my only chance to get her back. I'll leave now." Damon said as he stood up and took off.

Stiles stared after him in worry, hoping he didn't do anything stupid while he was dealing with his emotions and turned back to find Stefan had left and Elena was crying as she called after him and Bonnie was in the jeep looking confused.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"The Turning Point"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, after the events with Emily's crystal being destroyed, Bonnie had been told about the vampires and about Stiles' past in Beacon Hills.

The witch finally learned about why she had a vision of a nine tailed fox when Stiles had hugged her and she felt awful that she was the last person to know about the torment she went through.

Even Caroline knew that the girl had been mentally tortured by someone, but just didn't know the full details.

Speaking of Caroline, she was walking down the halls with Matt, both of them smiling and laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked as she stared after them.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie stated.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked.

"What? That she's dating your ex? Isn't that a good thing? I thought you wanted Matt to move on." Stiles commented.

When Isaac had shown an interest in Allison, Stiles had thought it was weird because the hunter and Scott had been an amazing couple.

Scallison was born the second they locked eyes on the first day of school and everyone thought they were meant to be until far too many incidents with their families and the supernatural broke them apart.

"She needs someone nice like him as opposed to a vampire like Damon." Bonnie said.

The three girls then started walking down the hall, passing by a few students who were getting prepared for career day.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked the witch.

"I'm freaking out. Damon attacked me and I could be dead right now, but I'm also grateful." Bonnie said making the cousins look at her.

"Grateful?" Stiles repeated.

"To Stefan. He saved my life, and... Have you seen him?" Bonnie questioned.

"Not since he told me he's leaving. For all I know, he's probably gone." Elena sighed.

"He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye." Bonnie protested.

"He thinks he's protecting me. A clean break and all that." Elena said.

"So what're you gonna do?" Bonnie asked her.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask him to stay, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena told her.

"Don't worry, Laney, there are other guys out there. You'll find a new one soon enough." Stiles comforted.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie inputted.

"What? Why?" Elena exclaimed in surprise.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have with him if he stayed?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie had a very good point.

Stefan was a vampire and was going to stay 17 years old for the rest of eternity or until someone managed to kill him while Elena grew older.

They wouldn't be able to stay together for more than a few years until Stefan would have to move away when people noticed he wasn't aging.

As the girls passed under a career day banner, they were startled when it fell and landed on Elena who gripped it and looked it over, reading the words on it.

The banner read "The Promise of Your Future" and it made Elena glare at Bonnie while Stiles bit her bottom lip at the sight of the words.

"Did you..." Elena accused.

"No, I swear." Bonnie shook her head.

"The universe is being a bitch." Stiles commented.

Huffing in anger, Elena slapped the banner and marched off, not wanting to deal with the stress at the moment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. Relationships all suck no matter how you look at them. Hopefully Elena will get over Stefan sooner or later." Stiles shrugged.

"And what about you? How are you handling everything?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'm not very good. But I'm getting better. Just thrilled I'm not really insane." Stiles said as the two girls continued walking down the hall.

The day passed as it usually did with the students doing their work and some of them were fooling around.

Tyler found Stiles and sat down outside with her at lunch, showing off a sketch book full of drawings he had been working on.

"Ty, these look awesome." Stiles smiled at the sight of them.

"You think so?" Tyler asked with a sheepish smile.

He had a talent for drawing but no one but Stiles knew about it.

If his father knew that he could draw, then the man would give him a difficult time about it.

Mayor Lockwood could be an asshole when he wanted to be, which was quite often.

"Yes. So, the art teacher wants you to feature your work in the fair?" Stiles asked as she looked the drawings over.

"Yeah. Do you think I should do it?" Tyler asked.

"Of course! These are great. Besides, I think it'd be nice if you show off you can do more than catch a football or possibly put someone in a full body cast." Stiles grinned.

Tyler chuckled at that and took his sketch book back, closing it and stuffing it back into his bag.

Looking off to the side, Tyler frowned when he spotted a man dressed in black staring at him and Stiles.

"Hey, isn't that guy Stefan's brother?" Tyler pointed.

Blinking at that question, Stiles turned around and looked over to where Tyler was pointing and was curious when she saw Damon staring right at her.

She hadn't seen the man since he had cried over the fact that he lost his chance to be reunited with his first ever love and she had been worried about him.

"Um, I gotta go. I'll see you at the career fair tonight." Stiles said as she picked up her bag.

"Let me guess. I'll find you at the criminology table, right?" Tyler smirked.

Laughing at that, Stiles kissed Tyler's cheek and walked off to where Damon was waiting on her with a small smirk.

"Hey, foxy. Did you go off and get yourself a boyfriend?" Damon smirked at her.

"Tyler's my friend and we've known each other for 13 years. Nothing is happening between us. Anyway, what're you doing here?" Stiles asked him.

"There's a new vampire in town. We have no idea who it is and before you ask, no, I did not turn them." Damon informed.

Eyes growing wide at the news, Stiles started mentally cursing at the fact that someone new had arrived in town to stir up trouble.

She was beginning to wonder if Mystic Falls was a beacon for the supernatural like Beacon Hills is.

"There's a new vampire in town? When did they show up?" Stiles asked.

"A few days ago. Sheriff Forbes told me that last night a body of a woman was found. Whoever it is, they're basically mutilating the bodies." Damon said.

"Oh, god." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I told Stefan I'd find them. Can't exactly leave now. It would look to suspicious." Damon told her.

"And how are you going to find them? How can you track them down?" Stiles questioned.

Smirking, Damont hen dug something out of hsi pocket and held it out towards the girl.

"That's where you come in." He said.

Handing the device over to the girl, Stiles looked at it and her eyes grew wide in shock when she recognized it as the Gilbert family pocket watch.

"This is my uncle's watch. What are you doing with it? And why does it look so different?" Stiles asked as she held it up to get a better look at it.

"Logan Fell had it. He was using it to track down vampires. It's some type of compass." Damon explained.

"Are you serious? Wait, you mean to tell me that my old babysitter stole my family heirloom? Oh, he is so lucky he's already dead. Anyway, where do I come in with this?" Stiles asked.

"The compass tracks vampires. I tried to use, but it keeps pointing to me. I need you to walk around town and see where the needle point. It'll show you where the vampire is." Damon instructed.

"Okay. And what do you want me to do after I find him?" Stiles questioned.

"Call me and I'll come over and deal with it." Damon told her.

"Got it" Stiles nodded.

They exchanged numbers and Stiles climbed into her jeep, placing the compass on the dash board and watching as the needle started to move, pointing off in a certain direction.

Checking to make sure Damon had disappeared and it wasn't him that was affecting the needle, Stiles drove out of the parking lot and followed the compass to where it was tracking down the vampire.

While driving, Stiles couldn't help but remember how her uncle John Gilbert had told her the story of how the compass could point out danger.

It seemed that he was right about the watch the entire time and Stiles wondered if perhaps John knew about the world of the supernatural since Liz did as well.

Following the needle, Stiles finally arrived at an old warehouse and parked outside of it, watching as the compass ticked very loudly and was pointing directly at it.

Pulling out her cell phone, Stiles dialed Damon's number.

"Hey, I found it. The vamp is hiding out in a warehouse. Guess that means it doesn't have a daylight ring." Stiles commented.

"Great. I'll be there in a sec." Damon informed.

Within seconds, Damon was knocking on Stiles' window making her jump in surprise and turned to look at him in surprise.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Stiles asked as she rolled down the window.

"I was following you from a safe distance. Stay here. This should be over quick." Damon said before walking over to the warehouse.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure this is when you should call for backup. We don't know how strong this vamp is or if there's more than one." Stiles commented.

"I'll be fine, foxy. Just wait here." Damon told her a final time.

Opening the door, Damon looked inside when he was suddenly shot several times making him cry out in pain.

"Damon!" Stiles gasped.

Without thinking, Stiles rushed out of the jeep and rushed over to where Damon was kneeling on the ground, moaning in pain at the shot wounds.

"Stiles stay outside!" Damon called to her.

Just then, Logan walked out of the shadows making Stiles' eyes grow wide in horror as the man held a gun up at them.

"No, Stiles, why don't you come inside? I've got tons of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funny." Logan warned.

"Stiles, run, now." Damon groaned.

"Stiles, unless you want me to kill your boyfriend, you'll come inside now." Logan warned.

Whining in worry, Stiles stepped inside of the warehouse and made her way over to Damon's side, placing a hand on his back as he bled out on the ground.

The vampire gave her a worried expression, knowing that there were grave consequences for her to be near Logan who was clearly unstable.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon panted.

Logan then shot Damon once again making Stiles cry out as she jumped back to avoid the bullet.

"Logan, what the hell?" Stiles yelled.

"That's what you get." Logan glared.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"You made me like this." Logan accused.

"You're a vampire?" Stiles asked looking shocked.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon stated.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd appear and I'm glad you did because I've got some questions." Logan said.

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked him.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember, I'm about to stake your brother and then you killed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan ranted.

"It happens." Damon groaned as he rolled on the ground.

Crawling closer to Damon, Stiles pulled him up onto her lap, not minding the fact that her white top was being covered in blood.

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan pointed.

"That's not how it works. One simple bite from a vampire doesn't turn you into one." Stiles spoke up.

"She's right. You must've had vampire blood in your system when you died. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon groaned as he leaned into Stiles' arms.

He could smell the delicious scent of her blood pulsing under her veins, but resisted the urge to sink his fangs into her.

"Who?" Logan demanded.

"That's the million dollar question." Stiles muttered.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a pancake and a handbook. It's been a huge learning process. One minute, I'm a small town news guy on the rise and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!" Logan yelled.

"You have to be invited in." Damon stated.

"I know! I live alone." Logan told him.

"Do you have a land lord?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes." Logan nodded.

"There's your problem. He owns the place now that you're dead, er, undead. He has to be the one to invite you in." Stiles concluded.

"That sucks." Damon scoffed.

"So now, I'm at the Ramada watching Pay-Per-View all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan ranted.

"It could be worst." Damon commented without sympathy.

Kneeling down in front of them and looking like a pouting child, Logan started whining once again.

"All I can think about it blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan complained.

"Welcome to the club." Damon sighed as he pulled a bullet out.

"Wait. I thought the cops only found one body." Stiles brought up when she thought over Logan's words.

"I left one. I was tired, but I've hidden the rest of the bodies. They're back there." Logan pointed behind him.

"You're kidding." Damon strained himself to look over.

"They're piling up." Logan said as he pointed at the pile of dead bodies.

"Please tell me there are no children or babies in that pile." Stiles begged.

"There's not." Damon assured her.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan pouted.

Stiles sent a glare his way when he talked about hurting Jenna.

"You probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You have to learn how to control that." Damon said.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan revealed.

"The journals? What journals?" Stiles asked.

"The Founding Families fathers have passed down journals to their kids. Didn't Noah tell you about this?" Logan questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles narrowed her eyes.

"Noah, John and Grayson all know about the council. They were each told when they turned 18. It's like a rite of passage thing. I figured since you know about vampires that your dad told you." Logan shrugged.

"No! My dad didn't tell me about this!" Stiles exclaimed in anger and hurt.

Her father had made her feel terrible about keeping werewolves secret from him, but he had lied to her about the vampires for her entire life.

Thinking back, she remembered how John used to tell her stories about monsters when she was a child and Noah would always scold him for it.

Had her uncle been trying to warn her of what her future would hold?

"Huh. Oh, well. Now you do." Logan chirped as he stood up.

His attention turned back onto Damon, leaving Stiles to think over how her father had lied to her and kept various secrets from her.

Was this the reason why Noah had taken on his mother's maiden name?

Because he wanted to escape the family lineage of being vampire hunters?

"Come on, man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked the injured vampire.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked instead.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan demanded.

"Who turned you?" Damon repeated.

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you!" Logan threatened.

"And you'll never know. You won't answer my question!" Damon exclaimed.

"You first!" Logan yelled.

"It seems we have come to an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon snarked.

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess I better get a head start." Logan said.

Using his vampire speed, Logan knocked Damon away and grabbed Stiles, pulling her into his arms and held a gun to her head.

"Since you don't seem to care about your own life, maybe you'll talk now that little Genim's life in on the line." Logan smirked.

Damon's eyes grew wide in worry and he looked up at Stiles who was trying to struggle out of Logan's grip.

"Let go of her." Damon growled.

"You better start talking then." Logan demanded as he pointed his gun at Damon.

Growling in annoyance that she was being used as a bargaining chip, Stiles decided to do something that she felt would be ironic.

Opening her mouth wide, Stiles bit down on Logan's hand, breaking the skin and making him cry out in pain as he released the girl.

"Did you just bite me?" Logan yelled.

"Well, everyone else is always trying to bite me." Stiles said as she kicked him between the legs.

"Stiles, get out of here now!" Damon called when Logan fell to his knees in pain.

Turning around, Stiles ran to her jeep, cursing when she noticed the sun had set and pushed herself to reach her vehicle before Logan healed and came after her.

As soon as Stiles managed to open her door, she felt someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

Then, a pair of fangs was buried into her neck making her scream in pain.

Moaning in pain at the feeling of the fangs in the neck, Stiles felt her knees buckling from under her as her blood was drained.

Just as Stiles thought she was going to pass out from blood loss, she felt a spark ignite inside her chest and knew that the kitsune aura had been awakened.

Logan was moaning in pleasure at the sweet taste of the girl's blood, but then he started to choke on it when the taste changed and became toxic to him.

Pulling away from the girl, Logan started spitting out the blood and watched as Stiles fell onto her hands and knees, her body being covered in a cherry red colored light that took on the form of some type of animal.

"What the hell's going on?" Logan muttered.

Stepping out of the warehouse, Damon stared in awe as he saw Stiles' body was covered in a red aura and she had grown out a pair of orange fox ears while her nails grew longer.

When Logan tried to reach out and grab the girl, he was burned by the aura and his hand was set on fire.

He then took off running, leaving to put out the flames.

"Stiles?" Damon called as he limped over.

Raising her head to look up at the vampire, Stiles revealed that her whiskey brown eyes were now a beautiful shade of red that shown like jewels.

Tears were falling down her flushed cheeks and Stiles soon fainted from the shock of her body going through a transformation and Damon kneeled down beside her, scooping the girl up as her aura faded away.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He asked her.

Looking over her neck, he found the wounds to be closing and he sighed in relief.

Picking her up, Damon set her in the back seat of the jeep and then he drove the vehicle off towards the boarding house.

Once he got to the building, he carried Stiles into his bedroom and placed on down on top of his silk bed sheets, looking her over to make sure she was comfortable before he then pulled off his shirt to take out the wooden bullets.

Grabbing his cell phone, he called Stefan to warn him of what happened.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon informed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan asked in worry.

"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed, I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon grunted.

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan told him.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon demanded.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan said.

"Well, I'll be there. Also, there's something else." Damon said as he grabbed a new shirt to wear.

"What is it?" Stefan questioned.

"Logan bit Stiles. She's a kitsune now." Damon revealed.

Stefan went silent on the other end of the line, processing what he had been told.

"Is she okay?" Stefan finally asked.

"She's passed out, but healing. Her heart sounds pretty strong, too. When Logan tried to touch her, a red light covered her body and burned him." Damon said.

"Where is she right now?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Sleeping in my bed. She should be fine on her own for a little bit." Damon told him.

"I'm helping you get Logan." Stefan stated.

Hanging up, Damon pulled his shirt on and checked over Stiles one final time, cleaning the blood off of her neck and changing her into one of his shirts, wanting to get rid of her blood stained shirt.

"I'll be back soon, foxy." He told her before taking off.

(Hours later...)

Stiles awoke with a gasp, looking around her and finding herself in a room she didn't recognize.

For the first time in a long time, she didn't have any nightmares.

She had a peaceful dream about her running through the forest during the night as the full moon and stars above lit her a path as she raced through the beautiful woods.

There was no reason for her to be running.

Nothing was chasing after her; she was simply smiling and laughing as she ran through the woods, breathing in the sweet scents all around her.

Stefan was soon walking into the room holding a glass of water.

"Hey, here, drink this." He offered.

Accepting the glass, Stiles downed the contents, trying to relax herself and think over everything that had happened to her that night.

"What happened to Logan?" Stiles asked as she sipped her drink.

"He's dead. Damon took care of him." Stefan said.

Nodding at that, Stiles the stared down at her hand and remembered how she saw her nails turn into claws.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Stefan asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a kitsune now. Do you know what that means?" Stiles asked.

"No." Stefan shook his head.

"Well, I'm immortal now. I'm gonna watch everyone I love grow old and die around me." Stiles sniffled.

Pulling the newly turned kitsune into his arms, Stefan rubbed at her back and comforted the girl as she clung to his shirt.

"Everything's going to be okay. You won't be alone. You have me and Damon. We'll be with you now." Stefan comforted.

Stiles laughed at that and wiped at her tears, knowing that she would have to call the Yukimuras for help.

"Does Elena know what happened to me?" Stiles asked as she pulled away.

"No, not yet." Stefan shook his head.

"Good. I don't want her to know. Let her think everything is fine for now. I'll tell her what happened tomorrow." Stiles sighed.

"If that's what you want." Stefan agreed.

Opening her mouth to ask about where Elena was, Stiles paused when she heard what sounded like someone racing down the stairs.

"Stefan, is someone else here?" Stiles questioned.

Looking curious, Stefan listened and heard someone racing down the stairs and he stood up, walking out of the bedroom to find Elena slamming the door behind her and climbing into her car.

Stiles walked out of the room and looked up at Stefan in confusion.

"Was that Elena? What was she doing here?" Stiles asked.

Rushing off to his bedroom, Stefan found a picture lying on the floor and picked it up, realizing what made Elena run away.

"Stefan, what's going on? Why did Elena run away?" Stiles demanded as she stormed into the bedroom.

"She saw something she shouldn't have." Stefan sighed.

Seeing the picture in his hands, Stiles swiped it from him and stared down at it, her eyes growing eyes and shining red in anger.

In the picture was a woman who looked exactly like Elena, only she had curly hair and was wearing a dress from the 1800's.

Scrawled under the picture was the name Katherine.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"Bloodlines"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"You son of a bitch!" Stiles hissed.

Griped between her clawed fingers was the picture of Katherine who looked exactly like Elena.

Learning that Stefan was pursuing Elena, a girl who looked like she could be the long lost twin of the vampire that turned him, ignited an anger inside of Stiles and she felt like ripping him to shreds.

"Stiles please calm down." Stefan held his hands up in a placating manner.

He had no idea what kitsunes were capable of and he didn't want to be on the bad side of one who was angered.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? What is this? You went after my cousin knowing that she looks exactly like the psycho bitch that ruined your and Damon's lives! Are you using her as some sort of replacement?" Stiles demanded.

"No! I would never do that! I love Elena." Stefan exclaimed.

Those words seemed to be the right thing to say as her fangs and claws receded, but her eyes were still red.

The fox was now calm, but still prepared to attack if it needed to.

"When I first came to town, it was to visit Zach, but then I saw Elena and was shocked. I thought she was Katherine and I needed to make sure she wasn't. So I watched her. Once I was sure that she was just an innocent human girl, I had to know her. I wanted to see what kind of person she really is and I fell for her." Stefan explained.

Completely calm, Stiles' eyes returned to their whiskey brown color, but she was still upset over the situation.

"You stupid bastard. You should have told Elena about this. She had a right to know. Also, how the hell does this Katherine bitch look like Elena?" Stiles demanded.

Pacing around, Stefan then sat down on his bed and looked to be deep in thought.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure this out and the only thing I could think of was that Elena and Katherine have to be related." Stefan stated.

Scoffing in surprise at this, Stiles stared down at the picture of Katherine and knew why Damon had thought she was this woman when he first saw her.

They looked quite a bit alike with their face shapes and dark hair, but there were plenty of things about them that were different about each other.

Stiles had moles doting her skin that Peter had told her were adorable and Lydia had commented that she had great cheekbones, ones that Katherine and Elena did not have.

She also had a button nose that the girls didn't have.

"How the hell is Katherine related to us?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. Katherine is a Pierce and Elena is a Gilbert, so I did some digging and... Stiles, Elena was adopted." Stefan revealed.

Jaw dropping in shock at the news, Stiles rushed out of the room and searched for her cell phone.

She went outside to her jeep and Stefan followed her, watching as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number,

"Hey, sweetie. It's pretty late to be calling." Noah greeted.

"How could you lie to me?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles?" Noah asked in surprise.

"I know about the vampires, Dad. About how you and my uncles knew about them. About the council. And about how Elena was adopted!" Stiles yelled.

Back in his office in Beacon Hills, Noah stared at his cell phone in shock, wondering how it was possible for his daughter to know about this.

Jordan Parrish, who was about to walk into the room to show Noah some documents, paused when he heard Stiles yelling on the other side of the phone and backed out of the office, closing the door behind him.

There was no way he was getting involved with this considering how much of a spitfire Stiles could be when she was upset.

"Stiles, how do you know about that?" Noah asked her.

"Never mind that! How could you lie to me? You got upset with me for not telling you about Scott and Derek and the others being werewolves, but I was keeping their secrets. They weren't my secrets to tell and I kept them to protect them. You have been keeping our family's secret from me my entire life! You could have told me when I came clean about the pack, but you didn't! How could you?" Stiles was crying now.

After everything that had been happening over the last month, Stiles was feeling overwhelmed and her emotions were heightened now that she was a kitsune.

Everything felt so out of control and the intense emotions she was feeling made Stiles feel like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Sweetheart, I was trying to keep you safe. Being a vampire hunter is a dangerous life style and I didn't want you involved. John tried telling you about this before when you were a kid and Elena once walked in on Grayson when he was dealing with a vampire, but you kids weren't ready to know the truth. You shouldn't be getting involved in this stuff. It's too dangerous." Noah said.

"Well, maybe you should have told me that sooner. Because if you did, then I wouldn't have been unprepared when I met a few vampires. I killed one, Daddy. Vicki Donovan was turned into a vampire and I killed her. And then Logan Fell was turned into one and he-he bit me." Stiles sobbed.

Walking up behind Stiles as she cried, Stefan wrapped an arm around her and tried to comfort her as she spoke with her father.

Stiles released a shuddering breath and one of her hands griped onto Stefan's arm that was wrapped around her chest, trying to keep herself grounded or else she would have a panic attack.

Noah felt his heart break as he listened to his daughter cry to him over the phone and registered what she had told him.

His daughter was now a kitsune.

"Stiles, don't cry. Please don't cry. I-I can't be there for you. I can't hold you right now or comfort you properly, so please don't cry. I'm so sorry, but I thought I was protecting you by not telling you about our family." Noah pleaded.

"Dad, keeping me in the dark wasn't protecting me. It was making me vulnerable." Stiles stated.

"I know. Listen, I'm going to try and see if I can come down for a visit. I'm going to try and come see you. Just hang on, okay? You can handle this, Stiles. You helped Scott go through his werewolf transformation; you can handle becoming a kitsune. I have faith in you." Noah told her.

With that said, they both hung up and Stefan took Stiles back into the house, showing her to a guest room where she easily cuddled up into the bed and clung to the pillow as she tried to settle down and go to sleep.

She had far too much on her mind at the moment and it was making her feel weak.

(In the morning...)

Stefan drove Stiles home and the girl was grateful for the ride because she wouldn't be able to focus on the road.

Her kitsune powers had heightened her eye sight and hearing, making it painful to keep her eyes open and her head throbbed at the sounds of the cars and people around her.

She whimpered in pain as she wished for all of the light to fade away and for the noise to be turned off.

The transition was agony at the moment and she hoped it all soon passed.

Parking in the Gilberts' driveway, Stefan noticed that Elena's car wasn't there and grew worried as he helped Stiles into the house and took her up to her room.

Once in her room, Stiles buried her head under her pillow and Stefan closed the curtains to bloke out the light.

"God, I feel like hell." Stiles whined.

"I'm sure it'll all pass soon. It feels like this because it's all new to you." Stefan said.

Sitting down on the bed, Stefan then reached out and started rubbing at Stiles' back, hoping it helped to ease her pain.

"Is there anyone you can call to help you with this?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. But the woman threatened to kill me when I was possessed by the Nogitsune. She scares me." Stiles moaned.

Leaving Stiles alone for the time being, Stefan went to check on Elena and found her bed was made and her scent was faint meaning she hadn't been in it recently.

He tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up and that made him worry more.

Sure that she could manage to call Kira without the voices hurting her ears, Stiles stood up to grab her cell phone from her dresser where Stefan had left it and felt sluggish, almost like she was hung over.

Picking up the phone, Stiles found Kira's number and dialed it, hoping the Thunder Fox was already awake and ready for the day.

"Hey, Stiles how are you?" Kira greeted sweetly.

"I'm a fox now." Stiles stated.

Kira's eyes grew wide in surprise at that news.

She was down in the kitchen eating breakfast with her parents and knew her mother heard what Stiles said when the woman looked up from her tea.

"Are you serious? What happened?" Kira asked in worry.

"A vampire bit me. He was feeding on me, then when the change hit me, he started choking on my blood. I think kitsune blood might be toxic for vampires. Oh, and my aura burned him when he tried to touch me. God, I feel like I'm hung over or something. Did you feel like this when you first got your powers?" Stiles whined.

"No, but I think it's because I was born this way. Where are you right now?" Kira asked her.

"In my bed, feeling like I'm dying. Stefan, would you stop pacing? It's giving me a headache!" Stiles yelled when she heard the vampire trying to call Elena.

Noshiko snatched the phone out of her daughter's hand, stunning the girl as she looked up at the woman who started speaking to the newly turned fox.

"Stiles, this is Noshiko. Have you tried using your powers yet?" She demanded.

Going silent at the sound of the Heaven Fox, the girl mentally cursed the fact that Noshiko knew she was now a kitsune and worried how that would play out for her.

She still worried that Noshiko was going to kill her, especially since Void Stiles had broken one of her tails.

"No. After the vampire took off, I passed out and a friend of mine brought me to his house." Stiles informed.

"I will be coming to visit you. Where are you currently staying?" Noshiko asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Stiles said.

There was no point it trying to avoid the meeting with the elder kitsune.

She needed someone to help her and knew that Noshiko could tell her what type of kitsune she was.

"Good. I'll see you soon enough." Noshiko hung up.

When she did that, Noshiko turned to look at Kira who was giving her a pleading expression.

"Start packing a bag. We're going to visit Stiles." Noshiko told her.

Nodding, the Thunder Fox raced up to her room and started packing a bag, forgetting that she had school while her father called the principal to let him know that Kira would be missing classes for the day.

Turning her phone off, Stiles tried to relax in her bed when Stefan then rushed into her bedroom making her jump in surprise.

"Elena is missing. She won't answer her phone and her bed hasn't been slept in." Stefan informed in worry.

"What? Are you sure she's missing? She could just be at Bonnie or Caroline's house. After all, she did just learn that she's the doppelganger of her boyfriend's psycho ex." Stiles reminded.

"I hope you're right. I'm going to school. I'll see if she's there. Will you be all right on your own?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm just gonna stay home and sleep. Hopefully this yucky feeling will go away when I wake up. Good luck trying to save your ass." Stiles waved him off.

Sighing at this as he realized Stiles was still upset at him for breaking Elena's heart; Stefan left the house and raced off to the high school.

Climbing out of her bed, Stiles decided to take a bath and filled the tub with warm water and was about to pour in the vervain, mountain ash and wolfsbane mixed oil, but paused.

Feeling curious, Stiles brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, wanting to see if it would have an effect on her.

Gently tipping the jar over, Stiles watched as the purple liquid fell onto her hand.

Much to her relief, it didn't burn her and she signed in relief, feeling at ease now that she knew wolfsbane and mountain ash wouldn't harm her.

Pouring the oil mixture into the tub, Stiles used her hand to mix it into the water.

Stripping out of her clothing, Stiles climbed into the water and relaxed in it, breathing in the scents of the herbs used to make the oil and felt her mind be put at ease.

While she was soaking in the tub, the kitsune thought of the Bestiary that was filled with information on various creatures and remembered something that caught her attention.

It was a passage of something called a doppelganger and it made her think of Elena and Katherine, naturally.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Stiles decided to enjoy her bath and wash off the scent of her and Damon's blood that still clung to her from last night.

Grabbing her shampoo and body wash, Stiles purred happily at the floral scents that surrounded her and her eyes turned red while a pair of orange fox ears tipped in white appeared on her head.

Once she washed herself and rinsed off, Stiles pulled the plug and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her body and hair before walking into her bedroom.

Pulling out a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Stiles pulled them on and picked up her cell phone, calling Elena to see if she was at school or not.

"Hello, foxy." Damon crooned.

"Why do you have Elena's phone?" Stiles asked.

"Because she's with me. And how are you doing this lovely day?" Damon asked her.

"I'm a fox demon and I'm gonna live for centuries while my friends and family will all grow old and die around me. How do you think I feel?" Stiles huffed.

"Better than last night. Oh, looks like your cousin wants to talk to you." Damon commented.

Soon enough, Elena's voice was heard over the phone and it made Stiles' fox purr happily at knowing her cousin was safe.

"Stiles, where are you right now?" Elena asked her.

"I think that's what I should be asking you. You disappeared after finding out about Katherine. By the way, still creeped out about that." Stiles stated.

"Yeah. so am I. Did Stefan mention why I look like her?" Elena questioned.

"He said that you might be a relative of hers. But, once upon a time, while I had my hands on something called a Bestiary, I read something up in it about something called doppelgangers. They're like supernatural copies of someone. Also known as shadow selves. They're a version of you that can die." Stiles explained.

"A version that can die?" Elena repeated in confusion.

"Okay, I haven't read that damn book in a while. Let me try and think. Uh, shadow selves or doppelgangers are born because nature doesn't like anything to be un-killable and immortal. Since Katherine is a vampire and is an immortal creature, nature created a version of her that is mortal, that will age and die. Does that make any sense?" Stiles asked.

"Kind of. Wait, does that mean that all vampires on the planet have doppelgangers?" Elena asked her.

"I have no idea. The Bestiary is a book on the supernatural that was written by werewolf hunters. I can't tell if any of the stuff in the book is real or pure fabrication. That thing painted out all supernatural creatures to be mindless, evil monsters, but we all know that isn't true." Stiles said.

Sighing at the information, Elena leaned back in her seat and glanced over at Damon as he drove his car through the town they had arrived in.

"So, where exactly are you? And don't worry, I won't tell Stefan. Let him squirm for a bit." Stiles said which made Damon smirk.

"I wrecked my car. Someone, a vampire I think, showed up in the middle of the road and I crashed. Damon heard it and he came to help. And now he's taking me to Atlanta for some reason." Elena glanced at the 173 year old vampire.

"You wrecked your car? Oh my god, are you okay?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore and tired." Elena said.

"Wherever you're going, get some food in you. You might be tired because you're hungry. Also, get home soon. We have a lot of things we need to talk about." Stiles told her.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you." Elena said to her cousin.

"Love you too. Damon, you better keep her safe." Stiles said knowing he could hear her.

"Bye-bye, foxy." He called teasingly.

Hanging up the phone, Stiles then went downstairs to watch TV while everyone was gone.

She also made a few phone calls to Scott and Lydia, but she got their voice mails since they were still in class.

She left them messages, telling them about how she was now a kitsune and that Noshiko was on her way over to Virginia to see her.

Once that was done, it was dark out and Jenna returned home looking furious.

"Where is Elena?" Jenna demanded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I got a call from Sheriff Forbes. She found Elena's wrecked car on the side of the road and the school said she wasn't in class. I need to know where she is now." Jenna said.

"She's out with a friend. She figured out some information about the family that freaked her out." Stiles told her.

"What information?" Jenna scoffed.

"The whole adoption thing comes to mind." Stiles said shutting the woman up.

Jenna lost her fury and looked worried over this information.

It was something she had been dreading for years.

"Grayson and Miranda were going to tell her when she was older, and then they died and... I didn't feel like I should be the one to tell her. I didn't even know how to approach the subject." Jenna sighed.

"You're gonna have to when she gets home. I chewed Dad's head off about it when I found out." Stiles sighed.

"I-I'm gonna go get started on dinner. I'll talk to you later, Stiles." Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen.

Standing up, Stiles made her way upstairs, worrying over Elena and wondered how she would really react to the news that she was adopted.

Going into her room, Stiles sat down on her bed and opened up her laptop, deciding to do some research on doppelgangers.

She knew that that was what Elena was and felt like she needed to know more about them to help her cousin, especially if Damon somehow found a way to bring Katherine back.

(The next day...)

Whining when she felt someone shaking her awake, Stiles brushed her hair out of her face to find Elena sitting on top of her.

"Hey, you're back." Stiles greeted.

"You're a kitsune now? Why didn't you tell me?" Elena demanded.

"Elena, I wasn't going to tell you about it over the phone. You're my cousin." Stiles said.

"But I'm not. Stefan told me about how I'm adopted." Elena said looking upset.

Sitting up properly, Stiles placed her hands on Elena's cheeks and made sure that the girl was staring into her eyes as she spoke.

"Listen to me and listen good. We don't need to share the same blood to be family. I love you no matter what. Never forget that." Stiles told her.

Smiling softly at that, Elena pulled Stiles into a hug, nuzzling into the fox's neck and breathed in her comforting scent.

"I love you, too. And being a demon won't change that." Elena said.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"Into the Fox Den"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Wrapped up in her bed, Stiles was sleeping peacefully and was unaware of the fact that her window was being opened up by someone.

A female figure climbed inside and walked over to the bed, pulling the sheets back and crawled in beside Stiles, wrapping her arms around the fox.

Stiles purred in contentment as she nuzzled back against the body beside her and the female grinned at the fox, tightening her grip around her before closing her eyes and settling down to sleep.

(In the morning...)

Feeling warmer than usual, Stiles tried to roll onto her back as she felt her body waking up, but froze when she found herself unable to move.

Eyes snapping open, Stiles stared down at the slender arms wrapped around her waist and started sniffing, recognizing the scent that clung to the person holding her.

Twisting her head to look over her shoulder, Stiles smiled when she found a blonde haired girl in bed with her, scent marking the fox in her sleep.

Leaning forward, Stiles pressed a kiss to the female's lips, rousing her from her sleep and she was soon staring into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Morning, Malia." Stiles grinned.

Smiling brightly at the whiskey eyed female, the werecoyote pushed Stiles down onto the bed and pressed her lips onto the fox's for a proper kiss.

The two females weren't dating, but they enjoyed the feeling of comfort they brought each other and Malia liked kissing Stiles.

It had been a surprise and spur of the moment incident when they had slept together, but they had enjoyed it and liked the way it brought them closer together.

Peter had informed them that many years ago, pack members used to have sex with each other because it strengthened their bonds and Stiles thought he was only saying that to mess with them.

"I missed you. You need to come visit more often." Malia pouted.

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as Malia rested her head between the brunette's breasts.

"I came with Kira and her mom. They're staying at a motel, but I wanted to come see you. I missed sleeping with you." Malia whined.

Laughing at that, Stiles ran her fingers through Malia's hair and listened to see if anyone else was awake yet.

Jenna was heard downstairs, making coffee and getting ready for work while Jeremy's alarm went off; waking him up and Elena was just getting out of the bathroom.

Malia was sniffing at Stiles' neck, breathing in her scent and it snapped the girl out of her concentration as he listened to her family.

"Malia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"You scent... It's changed. It smells sweeter and stronger. Better than it did before. I mean, I love the same you smelled as a human, but you smell better now you originally did." Malia explained.

Confused by that explanation, Stiles gently pushed Malia back and got out of bed so she could get dressed.

"I guess I should go visit Kira and her mom now. Get it all over with." Stiles sighed.

"You're worried. Why? I think it's great that you're a kitsune." Malia told her.

Malia didn't think there was anything wrong with Stiles being a human, but felt like she didn't have to constantly worry about the girl's safety now that she was an immortal kitsune.

She was safer now and could defend herself better as a demon.

"I guess, but I'm still worried. I mean, after you're possessed by a demon fox, you kinda don't have a positive view of them. Honestly, I think Kira is the only kitsune I will ever like." Stiles said.

The werecoyote hummed at that in understanding before pressing a final kiss to Stiles' lips before standing up to allow her to get ready for the day.

Stiles texted Kira to tell the Thunder Fox that she and Malia were on their way to the motel and would see her soon before she rushed into the bathroom to quickly wash herself.

She would be visiting an elder kitsune and felt like she needed to make herself look properly presentable.

Getting changed into clean underwear and pulling on a yellow sundress, Stiles grabbed her red jacket and stuffed her feet into her shoes before taking off with Malia downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, they gained looks from Elena and Jeremy who were eating breakfast.

Jeremy was subtly checking out Malia who was dressed in a pair of white jean shorts, beige boots and a black tank top that clung to her breasts.

"Um, Stiles, who is that?" Elena questioned.

"This is Malia Tate. She's a friend of mine from Beacon Hills." Stiles held a hand over to the werecoyote.

Recognizing the name and recognizing Malia as one of the members of Stiles' pack, Elena smiled at the werecoyote.

"Hi, Malia. I'm Elena and this is my brother Jeremy. Are you staying for breakfast?" She asked.

"No. We're going to see another friend of ours. I'm staying with them while we're here." Malia explained.

Elena blinked at that and realized that the two other kitsunes were in town and Stiles was going to meet with them.

"So, does that mean you're skipping school today?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like it. I'll see you guys later." Stiles said as she linked her arm with Malia's and led her out the door.

The two girls climbed into the jeep and Malia curled her nose when she caught a bitter scent inside of it.

"What is that smell? I could smell it in your house, too. I don't like it." Malia frowned.

"What smell are you talking about?" Stiles asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"It's bitter. Like, peppermint, but it has a bitter scent mixed in, too. And your bedroom had a mixture of that scent along with another one that smelled like bitter clover." Malia explained.

Thinking it over, Stiles then realized what scents Malia was talking about.

"Yeah, that, uh, those scents are probably Damon and Stefan. They're vampires and I guess their scents are kinda bitter. It must be because they're vampires." Stiles shrugged.

"I don't like it. I don't want their scents in your room or your car again. We need to wash everything." Malia stated.

Chuckling at that, Stiles reached a hand over and caressed Malia's cheek, brushing her blonde hair out of her hair.

"I really have missed you, Malia." Stiles told her.

The werecoyote gave her a large grin and leaned into her touch while Stiles turned her attention onto the road, driving off towards the only motel in town.

Arriving at the motel, Stiles parked into it and began to feel nervous as she stared at the building.

Her stomach was in knots and she felt like running away from the Heaven Kitsune who would be judging her and checking over her powers to see which of the 13 breeds of Kitsune she had become.

"Come on, let's get going." Malia said opening her door.

Sighing, Stiles followed her out of the jeep and walked over to the room where the Yukimura females were staying in.

The closer they got to the room, Stiles was able to feel the auras of the two kitsunes.

It felt like they were calling out to her, trying to lure her to them, much like how a werewolf would howl to attract the rest of the members of their pack.

Arriving at the door, Malia opened it to reveal Noshiko preparing a pot of tea while Kira was sitting on the couch, doing her homework.

Once Malia and Stiles stepped into the room, Kira looked up from her homework and smiled brightly.

"Stiles!" Kira cheered.

Setting her books aside, she jumped up onto her feet and rushed over to the newly turned kitsune, pulling her into a hug.

"It's so great to see you again! Everyone has missed you." Kira purred in her ear.

Smiling, Stiles returned the hug and felt her anxiety over the situation melt away.

Finishing up the tea she brewed, Noshiko carried it over to the kitchen table and grabbed some tea cups she brought with her.

She refused to use any coffee mugs or the Styrofoam cups to use for her tea.

"Hello again, Stiles." Noshiko greeted.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Yukimura." Stiles said nervously.

Taking Stiles' hand in her own, Kira led her over to the table while Malia followed directly behind her anchor.

"Please, take a seat and have some tea. It'll help to calm your nerves." Noshiko said.

Pulling out a chair, Stiles sat down on it while Kira and Malia took their seats around her as Noshiko poured them all their own cups to drink.

Once everyone had their drinks and was silently sipping at them, Noshiko took her seat and breathed in the scent of her tea, glancing over at a nervous looking Stiles who was trying not to look at her.

The girl's inner fox knew that Noshiko was older and more powerful than she was; therefore, it was showing respect by not meeting her eyes until she was given permission.

"Stiles." Noshiko spoke up.

The girl jumped in her seat, eyes wide and reminding the woman of a baby kit which made her lips curl in amusement.

"I want you to show me your aura." Noshiko instructed.

"Um, okay. I'll, uh, I'll do that. I'm not going to set anything on fire am I? Because, when a vampire tried to touch me when my aura was up, his hand was on fire." Stiles said.

"Good." Malia scoffed as she downed her drink.

"Your aura only did that for self defense. If anyone tries to touch with the intent to harm you, your kitsune aura will sense it and will protect you. Now, let's see it." Noshiko softly ordered.

Biting her bottom lip, Stiles focused on her aura appearing and everyone watched as the girl's eyes turned cherry red while the bipedal form of a fox appeared around her body.

Kira was amazed since her own aura was a mixture of orange and gold, while her mother's was a gold and bright yellow.

As for Stiles, her aura was a cherry red color that had a mixture of strawberry pink that blended together in a way that shone beautifully in the neon light of the room.

Staring at the aura of the young kitsune, Noshiko was able to sense what type Stiles was and couldn't help but grin.

"So, um, what-what type of kitsune am I?" Stiles asked as her aura faded away.

"And why is her aura different from Kira's?" Malia asked.

"Not all kitsunes have the same colored aura. Usually, the type of breed they are has an effect on what your aura will look like. A kitsune's aura is also a reflection on what kind of person they are. For example, the Nogitsune's aura was a dark purple color because he was evil and enjoyed causing people pain. But Stiles, as you all saw, her aura was bright and beautiful. It shows that she is good, pure and kind." Noshiko explained.

Stiles scoffed at that and looked down in self disgust.

"I wouldn't call myself pure. I've killed people before." Stiles said as she tried to fight off the tears she felt building.

Reaching across the table, Noshiko placed her hand on top of Stiles' and held it between hers.

"Killing without mercy is what makes you evil. But there are people in this world who need to die because they are too dangerous to live. Also, the innocent people that you killed, that wasn't your fault. They were killed because of the Nogitsune and the Oni. Never blame their actions on yourself." Noshiko told her.

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles looked up and met the older kitsune's eyes, desperate for the information she wanted for the last few days.

"Mrs. Yukimura, stop stalling. Please, just tell me the truth. What am I?" Stiles asked.

Everyone was silent as they looked between the girl and the Heaven Kitsune, anticipating the answer.

"You're a Void Kitsune, otherwise known as a Dark Fox." Noshiko revealed.

A sob burst from Stiles' throat as tears fell freely, causing Kira and Malia to place their hands on her shoulders; trying to comfort her while Noshiko stood up and walked around the table.

"I knew it. I just knew it deep down. I mean, there had to have been a reason why the Nogitsune chose me instead of Allison." Stiles sobbed.

Standing in front of the girl, Noshiko gave her daughter and the werecoyote a look to back away and they did so, although Malia was frowning at the fact that she couldn't be near her anchor.

"Stiles, you have no reason to be upset. The Nogitsune chose you because he could sense the power you had inside of you. That Argent girl, no demon would ever want to possess someone who came from a family of hunters. Especially hunters who all seem to suffer from a mental illness that turns them into evil killers." Noshiko said.

"Allison wasn't evil. I mean, her mom, her aunt and her grandfather were, but she wasn't. Sure, she betrayed us because Gerard got into her head and brainwashed her, but that was because she was grieving. That bastard manipulated her mom into committing suicide and then lied about the reason why the woman died. None of it was Allison's fault." Stiles cried.

Bending down, Noshiko pulled the young Dark Fox into her arms, purring softly to her.

"Stiles, you may not believe it, but Allison had darkness inside of her. The Nogitsune only possesses those who are pure of heart and soul. It was why he neglected to possess me and instead chose my lover. I summoned him with evil intentions and because of that, he rejected me as his host and chose Rhys who was a kind and great man. The Nogitsune rejected Allison because she had attempted to kill her friends. He chose you because you were the perfect vessel. Kind, sweet, innocent and the person everyone would protect no matter what the cost." Noshiko cooed.

Reaching out her hand, Noshiko used her thumb to dry the tears that were on Stiles' face.

"Not all Void Kitsune are evil. The only reason the Nogitsune was evil is because he didn't have anyone. He was alone and had no one to love or love him. You are surrounded by countless people you hold dear to your heart. I also know that you killed that vampire because she was trying to kill your family and you did whatever you had to do to protect them. This is an example of why you won't become like him. You kill because you have to. He killed because it was fun." Noshiko told her.

"No. The Nogitsune didn't kill because he liked it. It was all because of the game. I felt what he did when he killed. There was nothing. He was completely numb when he killed someone. It was like he had no humanity. Nothing. Just an endless void of nothingness." Stiles sighed.

"And when you killed, how did you feel?" Noshiko asked.

"Terrible. Like I was in actual pain when I did it." Stiles whimpered.

Noshiko smiled at this and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead which surprised her.

"There we are. You are good and nothing will ever change that. Just look to your loved ones as your anchor to humanity and you will be fine." The Heaven Fox said.

Nodding at that, Stiles tried hard to dry her tears, but was having a difficult times doing it and she soon found herself wrapped up in Kira's arms while Malia placed her head in her lap.

"It's okay, Stiles, we've got you." Kira purred.

Standing back, Noshiko smiled at the sight before her and knew that everything would be fine.

Afterwards, Noshiko spent the rest of the day explaining Stiles' new powers to her, informing the girl that she had various abilities as a Dark Fox.

Stiles insisted on being called Dark instead of Void since it sounded better and it stated that she wasn't an emotionless person.

Noshiko explained that a Dark Fox was able to teleport through the shadows, could drain life, siphon away the pain of others to give themselves a boost of power, summon shadow creatures to fight alongside them (something Stiles wouldn't be able to do for a long time) and could even transfer pain to someone else.

Hours of training later, Noshiko was able to teach Stiles how to summon forth her tail and the girl was stunned when she saw that her tail was a double edge katana with a red and gold handle (that wasn't what it was really called, but she would learn the proper names for the katana parts later).

Kira then sparred with Stiles, showing her how to use a katana properly and the girl had a difficult time fighting because she was worried about getting her fingers sliced off.

It was after 3:00 am before Stiles finally returned her, but she had texted Jenna to tell her she would be out late with her friends since they wouldn't be in town for very long.

Stiles also learned that as a Dark Kitsune, she could use dark magic and was able to disguise her tail to be a piece of jewelry and she could wear it everywhere she went.

She used her magic to turn her tail into a wrist cuff and wore it back home, climbing in through her bedroom window and dropped into bed with Malia following her, curling up beside her.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"Unpleasantville"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Stiles felt nervous about going back to school after her transformation.

When Isaac and Erica had returned to school after becoming werewolves, they completely changed their attitudes and clothing.

After showering, Stiles had taken her clothing out of her drawers and was looking them over to try and decide what to wear.

Looking over her clothing, Stiles pulled on a pair of jean shorts, deciding to wear them since her legs were freshly shaved and could be shown off and pulled on a black spaghetti strapped top, then put on her mother's necklace and slipped in some hoop earrings and slide her tail onto her wrist.

Finding a pair of leather boots, Stiles pulled them off before walking off down to the kitchen to find Malia trying to make conversation with the Gilbert family.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Stiles asked.

"Elena is trying to make breakfast. It's honestly hilarious." Jeremy smirked.

"Shut up." Elena whined as she accidentally burned the omelet she was trying to cook.

Shaking her head in amusement, Stiles walked over to the stove and took over the cooking much to everyone's relief since Malia couldn't stand the stench of burned eggs.

"So, Malia, how did you meet Stiles?" Jeremy asked her.

"She and Scott found my den. They took my doll and I followed them to school to get it back." Malia said.

Groaning at that, Stiles shook her head as she knew Jeremy would be very confused.

"Um, what?" Jeremy scoffed in amusement.

"Uh, Malia had her own special hiding place in the woods and me and Scott found it." Stiles said.

"They and Lydia also found out that my parents were keeping the fact that I was adopted a secret. My mom gave me up when I was a baby and my dad just recently found out about me." Malia revealed.

"Really? That's, uh, that's very interesting. What's your dad like? Your real dad." Elena looked intrigued.

It was nice to know that she wasn't the only person who had been adopted and had this fact kept secret from her for her entire life.

"Stiles knows him better than I do." Malia shrugged.

Peter had been trying to spend some time with his daughter, but they felt awkward around each other.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to try and care for Malia when she already had a father who loved her dearly and Peter felt like Mr. Tate was better for her than he was.

The only thing that Peter and Malia agreed on was that Stiles was the only person in the McCall pack that they even cared about.

"Well, you certainly have Peter's sassy, I'll say whatever I want, screw whoever I offend attitude." Stiles said as she placed an omelet in front of the girl.

Grinning at the sight of the food, Malia picked up her fork and attacked the omelet, tearing it apart as she ate it while Elena and Jeremy stare at the blonde in surprise.

They were handed their own omelets and started eating while Stiles guzzled down her coffee, knowing that she shouldn't be drinking it too fast, but was thirsty and needed it to wake her up.

Jenna then walked into the room, her hair still damp from her shower and was struggling to pull her car keys out of her purse and was trying not to drop the papers she had tucked under her arm.

"Morning, Jenna." Stiles greeted.

"Hey. Can you pour me a traveler's mug of coffee? I'm in a rush." Jenna said as she placed her papers on the table and looked them over.

Nodding, Stiles stood up and grabbed a green traveler's mug, filling it up with coffee and adding some sugar to it before handing it over to the strawberry blonde.

"You don't want any breakfast?" Stiles asked.

"No time. Gotta run. I'll see you guys later tonight. Nice to see you again, Malia. Bye guys." Jenna waved as she grabbed her coffee and took off.

"Is everyone like that?" Malia asked as she stared off after Jenna.

"No, Aunt Jenna is always rushing out the door in the morning when she has work." Elena shrugged.

"Speaking of, we should probably get going, too." Stiles said as she finished off her food.

"So, Malia, what are you going to be doing for today?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't. I guess I'll be staying with Kira today. Her mom is making us to our school work while we're here." Malia pouted.

Chuckling in amusement, Stiles leaned over and kissed Malia on the cheek making her smile up at the Dark Kitsune.

Grabbing their bags, the teens all rushed out of the house, Jeremy locking the door behind him before he, Elena and Stiles climbed into the jeep.

"Do you need a lift back to the motel?" Stiles asked Malia as she walked up to her window.

"Nah, I can walk. Don't worry about me. I'll see you after school." Malia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips.

Jeremy and Elena watched with wide eyes while their jaws dropped in shock.

They hadn't been expecting that.

"See you." Stiles grinned as Malia turned and started walking off.

Turning the jeep on, Stiles pulled out of the driveway and noticed the way her cousins were staring at her with looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

"What?" She blinked.

"Um, when did... How long have..." Elena stumbled over her words.

"How long have you been into girls?" Jeremy blurted out.

"Uh, I think it was earlier this year when Heather invited me to her birthday party and kissed right out of freaking nowhere. Did not see that coming." Stiles shook her head.

She then started driving down the street, heading off to school.

"But I thought you liked boys." Elena said.

"I do like boys." Stiles said and was reminded of the talk she had at the neon light party Danny held where a girl named Caitlin kissed her.

"So, you also like girls?" Elena asked.

"Yep. That a problem?" Stiles glanced at her.

Elena shook her head at that.

It didn't matter to her so Stiles liked; she just wanted her cousin to be happy.

"I have no issue with it. It's your life. Do whatever you want." Jeremy shrugged.

"Caroline's going to hit the roof when she finds out. She's probably going to try and find you some girl to date." Elena chuckled.

"Not gonna happen." Stiles shook her head.

"Why? Are you and Malia dating?" Jeremy leaned forward from the back seat.

"No, we're not dating. I honestly don't know what's going on with us. I mean, we care about each other, but we're not in a relationship. We just like being close." Stiles said.

Arriving at the school, Stiles pulled into a parking space beside Tyler's truck and he turned his attention away from the other jocks he was speaking to.

"Hey, Stiles. Where have you been? You've been AWOL for the last few days." Tyler said as he walked over to the girl.

His eyes took in the new appearance of stiles and noticed that there was a new energy around her, but was confused about why that was.

Ignoring it, Tyler simply pulled the girl into his side and led her off into the school.

"Sorry, I haven't been feeling well these past few days." Stiles shrugged.

She hadn't lied.

After becoming a kitsune, learning that her father had been keeping secrets about vampires from her and learning that Elena was adopted, she had felt emotionally sick.

"You're feeling better now though, right?" Tyler asked in concern.

Stiles smiled up at the dark haired boy.

Tyler had always reminded her of Scott and Jackson, which surprised her since she didn't think it was possible for her like anyone who would have a combination of the two werewolves' personalities.

She supposed it was because she and Tyler had known each other since they were babies and their fathers had known each other since they were in diapers themselves that was the reason why Stiles had grown to care for the jock.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it. So, what have I missed? Did anything happen at the career fair?" Stiles asked.

A guilty look crossed Tyler's face and it made Stiles frown up at him as they stopped at her locker.

"Um, me and Jer got into it. I don't understand why. It was weird. It was like...I just felt so angry for some reason. I don't know why. I felt like desire to hurt him. I just-I just saw red." Tyler sighed.

Staring at Tyler as she listened to his words, Stiles couldn't help but compare what Tyler had told her to the werewolves from in Beacon Hills.

Was there a possibility...?

No, she was just being paranoid.

If the Lockwoods were werewolves, then she would have known about it.

"I don't wanna be like this. I don't like the fact that I always feel so angry and want to hurt people." Tyler confessed.

Crooning softly, Stiles reached out and pulled Tyler into a hug, feeling the desire the comfort him.

It must be the fox that desired to comfort the boy she had been friends with for years or perhaps it was her natural instinct from being a part of a pack, but she didn't question it.

"Don't worry so much about it, Tyler. But, if it'll make you feel better, I have a number for a therapist. She could help you out with your anger issues. But only if you want." Stiles said.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Stiles." Tyler smiled down at her.

Separating from each other, Stiles watched as Tyler walked off to his own locker and Stefan made his way up to the girl's side.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked her.

"I don't know. Something feels off. Anyway, are you coming back to school?" Stiles asked as she decided to push her worries for Tyler off to the side for now.

"Yeah. I decided to stay and give things a shot here. Which means I have some homework to catch up on." Stefan opened his locker.

"Same with me. I did skip a few days because of the whole kitsune thing." Stiles shrugged.

"And how is that going?" Stefan questioned.

"Kira's mom is teaching me how to control my powers. Mostly, I'm being taught some kenjutsu." Stiles said.

"The art of the sword? I didn't know kitsunes could fight with swords." Stefan frowned in thought.

"It's a thing. I'm kinda nervous about it. Every time I sparred with Kira, I kept worrying that my fingers were gonna get sliced off." Stiles whined as she looked over her fingers.

Stefan shook his head in amusement and pulled his books out for first period.

"Come on, we should get going. We don't want to be late." Stefan told her.

Nodding at that, Stiles grabbed her books from her locker and followed Stefan as they made their way into their first class of the day, sitting down in their seats.

(After school...)

Sitting down on the ground outside, Stiles stared up at Noshiko who was covered in a yellow and white aura, admiring the sight as the bipedal fox armor glittered in the sunlight.

"Heaven and Void Kitsunes have other names. They're also known as the foxes of Light and Darkness, which means their powers are similar to each other. You and I have the ability to use magic, only to a limited affect." Noshiko explained.

Kira was sitting under a tree, watching them while Malia was taking a nap, resting peacefully.

"Okay, so what can I do?" Stiles asked.

"Kira, come here. We're going to do a test." Noshiko gestured for her daughter to come forward.

Standing up, Kira brushed off her skirt and walked over to her mother.

"I want you to shock me." Noshiko said.

"What? Mom, why?" Kira asked looking stunned.

"Because we are going to test out Stiles' powers. Now, call forth your power and shock me." Noshiko ordered.

Biting her lip in worry, Kira was covered in her orange and yellow aura before raising her hand and curled her hand around Noshiko's arm, sending a jolt of electricity through her, leaving an angry red burn mark.

"Oh my god, that smells awful!" Stiles covered her nose.

"Sorry, Mom." Kira whimpered as she removed her hand.

"It's fine, dear. Now, Stiles, I want you to come over here and siphon the pain away. If you do this right, then you will be able to heal the wound as well. Come on." Noshiko told her.

Feeling nervous, Stiles allowed her red and pink aura to cover her body and placed her hand over the wound, wincing when she heard the elder kitsune hiss at the pain.

"Just focus." Noshiko instructed.

Nodding, Stiles focused on drawing away the pain, moaning when she felt the sensation surge through her veins, turning into pleasure.

It was just like when Void Stiles had absorbed the pain that Scott had taken into himself when he took away peoples' pain.

Shocking off the urge to lose herself to the pleasure, Stiles then turned her attention back onto the wound and focused on taking away the pain and healing it.

Noshiko smiled when she felt her arm go numb and the burn healed right before her eyes.

"Well done, Stiles. You're a quick learner." Noshiko praised.

"T-Thanks." Stiles sighed as she shook off the strange feeling.

Her cell phone then started to ring and Stiles pulled it out, checking the screen and seeing that Elena had texted her to come pick her up at the grill.

"I gotta go now. Elena needs a ride home." Stiles explained.

"Very well. You're doing very well, Stiles. You should be proud of yourself." Noshiko smiled at her.

"Thanks. So, how much longer are you guys going to be in town for?" Stiles asked.

"Not very long. We're leaving the day after tomorrow, actually. Malia's dad is worrying over her and wants her home really soon." Kira explained.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye guys." Stiles called as she gathered up her bag.

The two kitsunes watched as Stiles bent down by Malia to kiss her cheek before walking off to her jeep and drove off to the grill.

"Stiles is taking to be a kitsune really easily. It's almost like she was meant to be one." Kira commented.

"Perhaps she is. From what I've observed, Stiles has the personality of a kit and it seems like a fox is the perfect animal for her. It's a good thing she was never bitten by a werewolf. It wouldn't suit her." Noshiko mused.

Meanwhile, Stiles had reached the grill and texted Elena to come outside.

Resting back in her seat, Stiles started playing the with radio, looking for a good song when Elena pulled the door open and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Stiles asked when she felt the panic coming from the girl.

"The vampire I hit. He just called me. He's here in town." Elena revealed.

"What? Where is he?" Stiles glanced around.

"I don't know. Can we just go home please?" Elena pleaded.

"I think we should go see Stefan. He might know what to do." Stiles said as she turned the car on and drove off.

Arriving at the boarding house, the two cousins rushed out of the jeep and told Stefan what had happened at the grill.

"Why me? What does he want with me? A-And if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena asked.

"Because the guy's a sick freak, that's why." Stiles huffed as she paced about in annoyance.

"It's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this." Stefan handed her something.

It was the Gilbert watch that Stiles had accidentally left at the boarding house after Logan attacked her and Damon.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked as she stared at it.

"Damon gave it to me. He said he got it off of Logan. Turns out the bastard stole it when he started dating Jenna. I must've left it here when I was bitten." Stiles revealed.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked when she noticed it looked different.

"Well, it's not a watch. It's a...it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." Stefan explained.

Hearing the watch ticking, Elena glanced down and watched as the needle pointed at Stefan and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Why did my father have this?" Elena asked.

"The Gilberts were one of the Founding Families and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan explained.

"And it turns out, Dad, Uncle John and Uncle Grayson all know. Logan said that when you turn 18, you're told about the council." Stiles said.

"Are you serious? I can't believe this. Did you know them?" Elena asked as she turned back to Stefan.

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan told her.

The couple then started kissing and Stiles left the room, wanting to avoid seeing this.

(At the Gilbert house...)

Arriving home, the two girls walked into the living room and found Jenna wearing a 50's dress and was cleaning the area.

That night there was a dance and Elena was making Stiles go much to her frustration.

"Spoke to the insurance. Car's totaled. You can use mine if you want. That way Stiles won't have to be your taxi service." Jenna smiled.

"Eh, I'm used to driving everyone around." Stiles shrugged.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked her.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said.

Alaric Saltzman was the new history teacher that everyone seemed to like, but Stiles barely knew him since she had missed a few days of school.

Elena picked up an apple and took a bite out of it before she finally couldn't take it anymore and turned to face her aunt.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena demanded.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to do it." Jenna said.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena stated.

"It happened when Noah and Claudia were visiting. Stiles, you were only a week old at the time. Anyway, your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. I think Claudia knew her because she was at her side in seconds to help her. Grayson delivered the baby and he gave the girl a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained.

Stiles was confused when her mother was mentioned.

How could Claudia have known this girl who had left Elena with the Gilberts?

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena questioned.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna shrugged.

"What else do you know about her? About the girl?" Elena asked.

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna stated.

With the new information given to them about Elena's birth mother, the two girls went upstairs to get changed into their outfits for the dance.

Refusing to wear a dress, Stiles had pulled on a black sleeveless top that had white polka dots on it, black pants that hugged her legs and black high heeled shoes.

As for Elena, she wore a button down blue shirt, navy leggings, white tennis shoes, a white headband, a pink scarf and large pink belt.

Going into the bathroom, Elena uses a round brush and blow dryer on her hair while Stiles sits on the bed, brushing through her hair and leaving it down when she caught a bitter scent.

Frowning, Stiles walked out of the bedroom, sniffing around and noticed that the bitter scent didn't belong to Damon or Stefan.

Looking down at her wrist cuff, Stiles willed it to transform into her katana and held it as she made her way downstairs while she heard Elena on the phone with someone.

Creeping around the living room, Stiles kept her senses open when she heard someone appear behind her.

Whirling around, she found a man wearing a black hoodie standing behind her and thrust her katana into his stomach, making the man cry out in man.

Stefan barged into the house when he heard the noise and stared in shock while Elena ran down the stairs.

"If you were smart, you'd start talking now." Stiles growled as her eyes turned red.

"Oh my god, that's him." Elena gasped.

"How the hell did you get into our house?" Stiles demanded.

"I posed as the pizza guy. You should really be careful who you invite inside your house." The vampire smirked.

Appearing behind the vampire, Stefan then snapped his neck making Stiles stumble back in surprise, pulling her katana out.

"What are you going to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"I'm taking him back to the boarding house. Damon and I will get some answers out of him. You two, go to the dance, you'll be safe around a crowd of people." Stefan instructed.

"No. I want to know why he attacked me and why he broke into our house." Elena said.

"You're not going to talk us out of this, Stefan." Stiles told him and crossed her arms, being mindful of her katana.

Sighing since he knew he didn't have a choice, Stefan carried the vampire out to the jeep and placed him in the back and climbed in after him to make sure he stayed unconscious while Stiles drove.

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon was surprised by the sight of the vampire and followed Stefan down into the cellar where they would begin to torture him for answers before killing him.

When the vampire, who was named Noah, woke up, he informed them that he had been in Mystic Falls during the time the Salvatore brothers were still human and were being used as Katherine's play things.

He revealed that he had known Katherine as well and that he knew of a way to open the tomb where the European vampire was being held.

Emily had a grimoire with a spell that could open the tomb and the information on its location was in Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

Damon asked if he was working with anyone else, but he refused to answer and so, he was staked and killed.

The vampire needed to die since he had been invited into the Gilbert house and would continue to go after the two girls to torment them and their family for fun.

With everything done, Elena went to get some coffee while Stiles, Stefan and Damon all stood together outside as they burned the body.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon stated.

"Well, whoever he was working with, they're still out there and we have no idea who they are or where they could be hiding." Stiles sighed.

"So the grimoire... That was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the Founding Families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that Dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan concluded.

"Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you. I was half right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon mused.

My offer still stands." Stefan brought up.

Stiles was confused as she looked between the two brothers, wondering what they were doing or talking about.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon muttered.

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die." Stefan said.

Listening closely to Stefan's words, Stiles frowned when she heard a strange stuttering noise when he spoke.

"If I agree?" Damon asked.

"I'll help you." Stefan told him.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon demanded.

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan said.

"No. That's not gonna cut it." Damon shook his head.

"Because I want you gone." Stefan said and his heart beat sounded normal once again.

This confused Stiles as she stared at Stefan, wondering what was happening with him.

Looking at his younger brother for a bit, Damon then nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Damon agreed.

With that said and done, Stefan then turned his attention onto Stiles.

"I'm going to take Elena home, all right? I just want to make sure she's okay." He told her.

"Sure." Stiles nodded as Damon started to put out the fire.

Stefan took off and Stiles turned back to look at Damon as he splashed water on the fire, putting it out now that the vampire was reduced to ashes.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Stiles?" Damon asked.

"Way too much. Do you think this guy's partner was the one who turned Logan?" Stiles questioned.

"I'd put money on it." Damon said.

"We should probably keep an eye out for any new people in town. From what I learned back in Beacon Hills, when someone new shows up, it's for a reason and that reason is never a good one." Stiles stated.

"I saw a few new people in town. This middle aged guy at the bar, I think he works at the high school. Then there was this blonde girl and two Asian women." Damon listed.

"Mr. Saltzman is our history teacher. He's here to replace Mr. Tanner, you know, the guy you killed. And for the last three, they're my friends. Malia is here to visit while Kira and her mom, both kitsunes, help me learn how to use my powers. They're leaving the day after tomorrow." Stiles explained.

"Which just leaves the history teacher. Something is off about that guy. At the bar, he kept staring at me. It was weird." Damon frowned.

"Maybe he does know something. My English teacher turned out to be an evil psychopath who was sacrificing people for some ritual. Mr. Saltzman could be working with the people who wanna get into the tomb for whatever reason." Stiles shrugged.

Finished with putting out the fire, Damon walked over to the girl and stared down at her.

"You be careful out there, okay?" Damon told her.

"It doesn't matter if I do try to be careful. Trouble has a way of finding me." Stiles shrugged.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"Children of the Damned"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting in her bedroom, Stiles made a phone call to her father, curious to learn more about Isobel.

It was obvious that her mother had known the woman from what Jenna told her and Elena, and she wanted to know how or why that was possible.

"Hey, sweetie." Noah greeted as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad. Look, Jenna told us about Elena's birth mother and mentioned that Mom knew her. How is that possible? I mean, I don't really remember Mom ever spending time with anyone other than Melissa." Stiles said.

Sighing as he realized his daughter wasn't going to drop the subject until she learned everything she could; Noah sat down and prepared to tell her.

This explanation was going to be difficult and it would bring up painful memories for him, but Stiles had a right to know and so did Elena.

"Claudia knew Isobel because...she's her younger sister." Noah revealed.

Stiles eyes grew wide in shock at the news.

It made perfect sense on how Isobel knew that Grayson was a doctor and that he would help her no questions asked if she arrived on his door step in labor.

She knew him through Claudia and he probably helped her because she was his sister-in-law, but it appeared that Jenna had no idea about who Isobel really was.

What honestly surprised Stiles was the fact that she and Elena were birth cousins and she wondered how the doppelganger would feel to learn she had always had a blood relative around her, her entire life.

"What? Mom has a sister? Why did no one ever tell me this? Why did Mom never mention her?" Stiles demanded.

"Stiles, after Isobel gave birth to Elena, she disappeared. I don't know how she did it, but Isobel was able to cover her tracks and we weren't able to find her until she was already in college. When we finally managed to track her down, Isobel said she didn't want to see Elena because she was scared. After all, she was a teenage runaway that got pregnant by some boy she spent a single night with. She hated the fact that she was unable to take care of her daughter and felt like a failure and didn't want Elena to know the truth about her mother. She preferred it that Elena thought she had two successful parents who could afford to take care of her." Noah said.

Taking in a deep breath over the depressing memories, Noah then delved into a certain part of the story that was always painful for him.

It may just be even more painful for Stiles because she had been in the room when her mother died and it was traumatizing watching a woman suffering from dementia die in front of them, especially if it's a child it happened to.

"Then, after your mother died, Isobel came to the funeral and never got into contact with the family again. I still kept an eye on her over the years, until one day her husband reported her missing. Your grandparents gave up hope that she was still alive and had a funeral for her with no body to bury." Noah explained.

Growing silent, Stiles thought over everything her father told her and thought back to the funeral.

She remembered watching her father speaking with a woman who had lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair who looked quite a bit like Claudia.

They spoke in hushed tones and the woman hugged Noah, tears spilling down her face and when her gaze met Stiles', her blue eyes were filled with nothing but pain.

Had that been Isobel?

"Dad, I am getting seriously fed up with these secrets. If you have any more, then you better tell me now. I can't deal with this." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

Noshiko had told Stiles that she would never become like the Nogitsune because she had people she loved in her life, but she wondered if the lack of trust could do some damage to her and turn her.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry, Stiles, I didn't mean to keep all of these secrets from you, but I didn't know how to tell you these things. And how was I supposed to talk to you about your aunt who disappeared from our lives and only ever showed up because your mother died? She didn't want to be around you because you looked so much like Claudia that it would hurt her to be around you." Noah sighed.

"That doesn't make it better. Now, I have to explain all of this to Elena. Not too sure how she's going to feel about this." Stiles said.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Noah apologized.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, I've gotta go. It's late. Talk to you later, Dad." Stiles hung up.

Standing up from her bed, Stiles began to pace and wondered how she was going to talk to Elena about what she had found out about Isobel.

When she turned, she found Damon lying on her bed holding a wolf plush toy in his hands, turning it over in boredom.

"Well, that explains why you look so much like Katherine. You two are related after all." Damon mused.

"Were you spying on me?" Stiles placed her hands on her hips and looked annoyed at him.

"Yep. Mostly, I came here to escape the horrifying sounds of my brother and your biological cousin doing the nasty." Damon smirked.

"Ugh, gross. I don't want to hear about Elena having sex." Stiles gagged.

"So you see why I'm here. Anyway, hope you don't mind if we share a bed. Just an FYI, I like to cuddle." Damon grinned as he stood up and unbuckled his belt.

The Dark Kitsune didn't say anything about it since she was used to seeing men stripping in front of her.

She had been the manager of the lacrosse team and had walked into the locker room often enough times to see the players in their boxers or wrapped up in towels.

After a while, none of the boys bothered trying to hide themselves when she simply marched in to hand out snacks and water bottles to the players or to speak with Scott and Isaac.

Rolling her eyes at this, Stiles simply turned her light off and climbed into bed, leaving the covers down, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop Damon from getting in bed with her.

"Just hurry up and get in." Stiles told him.

"Ooh, pushy. I like it." Damon commented.

Stripping down to his silk boxer shorts, Damon climbed in beside Stiles and pulled the covers up over their bodies, watching as the kitsune cuddled down onto her bed of the bed, nuzzling her face into the pillows that smelt like lavender and rosemary.

Moving so that he was comfortable, Damon lay down beside the girl and placed an arm across her waist, pulling her into him so that they were spooning and she didn't react which surprised him.

Most girls would throw a fit over him doing something like this or would try to flirt with him, but not Stiles.

She was different than the others.

(In the morning...)

Stiles had taken a shower and changed into a blue sundress before Damon took her to the boarding house to speak with their relatives.

When they neared Stefan's bedroom, Stiles gagged at the scent of their love making and covered her nose.

"Oh, god, that's awful." She gasped.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I can smell them. Smell what they did. I don't wanna be anywhere around them until after they've showered." Stiles whined.

Damon chuckled at that before he barged into the bedroom, making the couple jump in surprise as they tried to pull the covers up around their half naked bodies.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Damon called.

"Damon! Please!" Elena gasped.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon teased as he sat on the bed.

"I'd like to point out, that I am against this." Stiles said as she walked into the room with her nose covered and eyes closed.

Grabbing onto her hand to lead her over to where they were, Damon then pulled her down onto his lap.

"Please, if I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now, listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Damon said.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena complained.

"He's eager to get started." Stiles shrugged with her nose still covered and eyes closed.

"Well, we have lots to do now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Damon said.

Stefan and Elena share a look at this and Stiles could hear the way their hearts started to beat faster which alerted her that something was wrong.

Standing up and taking Stiles with him, Damon set the fox on her feet and he stared down at the couple on the bed.

"So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first. Since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty." Damon informed.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena demanded.

"Well, Stefan's helping and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon trailed off.

You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan told her.

"Hey, I'm a Gilbert, too. Why can't I find the journal?" Stiles asked.

"Because last time I asked you for help, you got bit by a crazy vampire and turned into a fox demon. You're staying away from the danger this time." Damon said.

"Why do I feel like I'm having a conversation with a more polite version of Derek?" Stiles muttered.

Whenever Derek told her to stay away from any dangerous situations, he would order her to do so and would basically threaten her with bodily harm.

It really made her wonder what she ever saw in the sour werewolf in the first place.

At least when Damon told her to stay away from dangerous situations, he wasn't barking orders at her and actually looked worried for her safety and gave reasons why she should stay away other than the fact that she was a weak human and would get in the way like Derek would.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena sighed as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Good." Damon grinned.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan commented.

"In lieu of any other options..." Damon said.

"Okay, what exactly is a grimoire anyway?" Elena asked as she poked her head out of the sheets.

"A grimoire is a witch's spell book. It has, like, every potion and spell they've ever used recorded in it." Stiles explained.

"Basically, a witch's cook book." Damon smirked.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan said.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so... Chop, chop!" Damon clapped his hands together.

Placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders, he then started leading the fox out of the room.

"You know, I really like this whole ménage a threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. Don't screw it up." Damon warned.

"He doesn't-"Elena trailed off.

Confused, Stiles glanced back at the bedroom door and wondered if maybe Elena and Stefan were keeping a secret from her and Damon.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Stiles asked.

"Not a clue. How would you feel about getting breakfast? I feel like we're going to need entertainment since those two are getting busy." Damon commented.

Rolling her eyes at that, the vampire and fox walked downstairs and went into the garage where various vehicles were hidden away.

"Oh my god! What is this place? Bruce Wayne's car garage?" Stiles asked as she admired the old vehicles.

"Please, he wishes he had a collection this good." Damon scoffed.

He stood back and watched with a feeling of pride as Stiles admired all of the cars and motorcycles that had been collected by family members over the years.

When she found a cherry red colored 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe, she paused to look it over.

"That one is Stefan's. One of his favorites." Damon said.

"I can see why. Which one is your favorite?" Stiles asked.

Pulling out his car keys, he then led the girl over to a baby blue colored 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible which made Stiles' eye grow wide in surprise.

"Oh, of course you would have a Camaro." Stiles commented.

Derek drove a Chevrolet Camaro as well; only his was black and was a model from the 21st century.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked as he unlocked the car.

"You're totally the type who drives a sex on wheels car like this. You've got the whole mysterious factor going; you wear leather and mostly black. I know a guy who used to wear nothing but black and honestly, it made him look like a serial killer. You it actually looks good on." Stiles said.

Damon was smiling at not only the compliment to his car, but also to himself.

"Climb on in, foxy, let's go get something to eat." Damon said as he slid into his seat.

Smiling in excitement that she would be able to ride in the gorgeous car, Stiles eagerly slid into her seat and Damon shook his head in amusement at the girl.

"Did your friend not let you ride in his car?" Damon asked.

"No, he did not." Stiles shook her head.

Pushing the button on the garage remote, Damon watched as the door opened up before he drove the car out of it, watching as Stiles turned the radio on and grinned when an ACDC song came on.

They arrived at the grill and Stiles was surprised to find Matt was working there as a waiter.

"Matt, you work here now?" Stiles asked as the blond collected dishes.

"Yeah. Need to pay the bills after all." Matt shrugged.

Damon stood behind Stiles as she spoke to Matt who looked at the man in confusion.

"Hey, I'm Matt Donovan." He greeted.

"Damon Salvatore." He grinned.

"You're related to Stefan?" Matt questioned.

"They're brothers. Their uncle Zach kinda disappeared and so Damon's in charge of the boarding house." Stiles shrugged.

"I see. Anyway, that table over there was just washed. You can sit over there until the waiter comes to get your order." Matt pointed to a booth.

"Thanks, Matt." Stiles grinned before walking over to it with Damon.

While walking through the grill, Stiles caught a bitter scent and it made her head jerk upwards as she started sniffing the area around her, trying to locate the source of the scent.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked as they sat down.

"I smell a vampire." She stated.

Eyes narrowing at that, Damon started glancing around the area, trying to see if there was anyone he didn't recognize waltzing around.

He agreed that Stiles was right about the person after the grimoire being someone who was new to town, but he couldn't see anyone that he hadn't recognized from his many other times at the grill.

"Can you track his scent?" Damon asked.

"I'm a fox, not a wolf. Tracking isn't really something I can do, especially since I'm still new to this." Stiles said.

Sniffing at the area around her, Stiles tried to see if she could actually track it, but frowned.

"It's stale. I think they were here last night, meaning that this person doesn't have a daylight ring. They might show up later when the sun goes down." Stiles concluded.

"Then I guess I know what we're doing tonight." Damon smirked.

Then, a waiter came over to collect their food order and the duo spent their time eating.

Damon also asked a few questions about kitsunes since he had never met or seen one before and was curious about what they could do.

"What the hell is the difference between an Ocean Kitsune and a River Kitsune?" Damon asked.

"Ocean Kitsunes are stronger and River Kitsunes have the power to heal people. Other than that, they seem to be exactly the same with their control over water." Stiles shrugged.

"So they're both water benders." Damon mused.

Hearing the term he used, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You watch Avatar?" Stiles asked looking pleasantly surprised.

Glancing around, Damon held a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound which made her laugh.

"Okay, tell me, during your years of living, have you ever met any famous people or dated any?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh, yeah. One day you're just having a fun fling with someone, and then a few years later, you see them again on the big screen. Such a shame about what happened to Marilyn, though. She had so much promise and could have been great." Damon shook his head.

"Marilyn? As in Monroe? You dated her?" Stiles asked bouncing in her seat.

"Did you know that wasn't even her real name? When I knew her, her name was Norma Jeane Mortenson. I guess that didn't sound like a good stage name, though." Damon mused.

"That is awesome." Stiles grinned.

A while later, they went off to the market so that Stiles could pick up ingredients for dinner and Damon insisted on helping her.

He wanted to check in with Elena to see if she and Stefan had managed to find the journal yet.

Arriving at the Gilbert house, Damon helped Stiles carry in the bags and they started unpacking the ingredients.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you have to make legitimate Italian food." Damon grinned.

"Sounds like fun." Stiles smiled as she washed her hands in the sink.

Jenna then arrived home and found Damon and Stiles in the kitchen, working together to cook dinner.

Interested in what was happening, Jenna opened a bottle of wine and sat down on the counter as she spoke with the duo, wanting to learn more about the young man that was spending time around her niece.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more of course. What about you?" Damon asked as he sliced a tomato.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." Jenna commented.

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a Fell. They're all snooty." Jenna said as she drained her glass.

Damon chuckled at that as he turned his attention onto Stiles who was marking something down in a small journal she had pulled out.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"I'm marking down the Bahamas as one of the places I want to visit. I wanna go traveling after high school. See the world with my own eyes." Stiles said.

Now that she was immortal, she had the ability to do that and it would be easy with her ability to teleport.

She wouldn't have to waste money on air fare; she could simply teleport to wherever she wanted and experience so many wonderful things.

"Here I thought you wanted to go to police school." Jenna commented.

"I can do that later. You only live once and I want to experience everything possible." Stiles grinned.

"You should. The world is large and is always changing. You'll be amazed with what you can see. Paris in the spring time, staring up at the Northern Lights, sipping champagne on the top of the Eiffel Tower, eating gelato while roaming the streets of Rome, enjoying a tea ceremony in Tokyo." Damon counted off.

Jenna shook her head in amusement while Elena, who had been listening in on their conversation, frowned in displeasure.

She didn't like the way Damon was looking at Stiles as he spoke with her about traveling.

It almost sounded like he was going to be taking her away to see all of those things for herself.

"Hello, Elena." Damon greeted when he saw her trying to hide as she spied on them.

Stiles and Jenna looked over to find Elena walked out from around the corner and she appeared shocked that Damon was in their kitchen.

"Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna smiled.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked her.

"Um, he'll be here soon." Elena said as she leaned against the counter and eyed Damon in distaste.

Later on, Stiles was taking care of the rest of the food while Damon and Elena set the table.

Opening up her ears, Stiles listened in one the duo as they spoke.

She felt like something was going on and wanted to know what it was.

"Don't do that." Elena said after Damon bumped into her.

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently.

"You know what. That move was deliberate." Elena accused.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon said.

Elena scoffed at that.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon smirked.

As Elena was about to walk by him, Damon stopped her with a serious expression.

"Is it real?" He asked.

"Is what real?" Elena asked him.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon questioned.

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena said and her heart skipped a beat.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked once again with a more intense tone.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena told him.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." Damon told her.

"Of course you can." Elena said and her heart skipped once again.

Stiles was trying to figure out why her heart was doing that.

She felt like she should know what it meant, but couldn't for some reason.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon commented.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena said.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena placed a hand on her hip.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon told her.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena nodded.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon warned before he walked off to join Stiles in the kitchen.

Elena looked worried and Stiles could smell the fear and guilt on the girl.

"What do you think?" Damon asked the fox.

"Honestly? I think they're hiding something, but I don't know what." Stiles frowned.

After dinner was eaten, everyone spread out to do whatever they wanted.

Gathering up her cell phone, Stiles started looking up information on what type of supernatural creature Jordan could be while Elena and Jenna spoke in the dining room and Damon played a video game with Jeremy in the living room, leaving the kitchen free for the fox.

Jordan wanted to know what type of supernatural creature he was and Lydia was having a difficult time finding out what he was, so Stiles was doing her own research.

From what she learned, Stiles thinks that Jordan wasn't born as a supernatural creature, but might be possessed by one since that was a great possibility.

The types of creatures that had fire based powers that could possess a human were a Fire Kitsune, a Phoenix and a Hell Hound.

If Jordan was being possessed by a Fire Kitsune, then Stiles was sure that Noshiko would be able to tell and would have confronted him about it, so Stiles crossed off that off the list.

Just then, the door bell rang and it made Stiles, Damon and Elena jump to their feet from the rooms they were in, rushing over to greet Stefan who looked confused about why his brother was there.

"Well?" Damon demanded.

Walking out onto the porch, Stefan explained that Jeremy had given the journal to his history teacher since he did a report on it and when he went to retrieve it, it was gone.

"Who took it?" Damon asked.

"Dimwit's mystery partner in crime." Stiles guessed.

"I don't know." Stefan shook his head.

"You know what? It's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon stated.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it before me." Stefan denied.

There was the sound of his heart skipping once again when he spoke about Alaric knowing nothing and it made Stiles narrow her eyes in thought.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon demanded.

Stefan glanced through the window to the living room where Jeremy was sitting, playing his game and everyone else looked as well.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it." Elena told him as Damon walked into the house.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon shrugged.

"Damon, go easy on him. He doesn't know about this stuff, remember?" Stiles reminded.

Everyone gathered around Jeremy while the boy continued to play his game, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked him.

"Huh?" Jeremy grunted in confusion.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy chuckled in disbelief.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked him.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Meaning what exactly? Who else asked about it?" Stiles asked knowing that this person could be the partner trying to find the grimoire.

"Just that girl, Anna." Jeremy revealed.

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan spoke up.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon commented.

Elena's phone rang and she took off to go answer it while the others stayed in the living room with Jeremy.

"How do you know her?" Damon asked the boy.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy said.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon insisted.

"O-Okay." Jeremy said startled.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Stiles said as she grabbed her jacket.

Climbing into the Camaro, they drove off towards the grill, leaving Elena and Stefan alone in the house and it made Stiles feel wary of it.

Arriving at the grill, Jeremy automatically spotted Anna and walked over to her and Stiles stiffened when she caught two unfamiliar bitter scents.

"Okay, I can smell two vampires in here now." Stiles informed.

"Looks like little Anna might have turned someone to help her out." Damon commented.

His eyes zeroed in on the Asian girl that Jeremy was flirting with and he recognized her.

"I know her. That's Annabelle Zhu. Her mom was friends with Katherine." Damon revealed.

"What? Oh my god, you mean this chick is going after Jeremy for the journal? I might just kill her." Stiles growled.

She didn't like the thought of anyone taking advantage of her little cousin like that.

"We're going to follow her home. I want you to stay in the car. No arguments. Anna is older than I am and could do some damage. I need you safe and away from her." Damon told Stiles.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this." Stiles stated.

Once the date was over, Anna went home and Jeremy decided to stay for a bit to speak with Matt who was on his break.

Damon and Stiles followed Anna to her motel where she was staying.

After Damon went inside of to motel to speak with Anna about the journal, Stiles lay back in her seat and closed her eyes to take a short nap.

When she did so, she was assaulted by a memory.

" _So you're not going to kill me?" Stiles asked._

 _She and Peter were in the parking garage after he had Stiles track down Derek's whereabouts._

 _He had just crushed her car keys to ensure that she wouldn't follow them._

 _With the way Peter turned to stare at her, Stiles felt nervous and exposed in the light pink sleeveless dress that Lydia had forced her to wear._

" _Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter told her._

" _You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles retorted._

 _The werewolf stared at her and it made Stiles want to duck her head down in worry, but she forced herself to continue meeting his eyes._

 _She wasn't going to act submissive to him._

" _I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked._

 _Eyes growing wide in shock, Stiles was unsure of how to react to the sudden offer._

 _Scott had the bite forced on him, but Peter was actually offering it to her?_

 _Why was he doing that?_

" _What?" Stiles gasped._

" _Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us." Peter said._

" _Like you?" Stiles asked and she felt worried,_

 _Peter was a monster and he killed countless people._

 _They deserved it since they helped murder his family, but still, he was deranged and delusional, she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend time with an alpha like him._

" _Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter asked looking annoyed by her questioning._

 _Calming down, he took a step forward and stood close enough to be assaulted by her delightful scent._

" _That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger and quicker, watching him become more popular and get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more." Peter explained._

 _He knew that Stiles would be more than Scott's equal._

 _She was more intelligent than Scott was and had proved to be very loyal and cunning._

 _If anything, Stiles would be the perfect Alpha Female and any male would be lucky to have her by his side._

 _With that in mind, Peter gently took her right wrist, his thumb caressing the soft skin as he saw that she was lost in thought, thinking his words over carefully._

 _It was obvious she desired to become a werewolf and wanted to be stronger._

 _She would be able to take better care of the people she loved as a werewolf and could look out for Scott without the fear of him accidentally killing her._

" _Yes or no?" Peter whispered as he held Stiles' wrist next to his mouth._

 _Staring at Peter and thinking over her answer, Stiles almost wanted to say yes so that she could be better and stronger, but knew that the consequences would be too great._

 _She didn't want to become a monster like Peter was or to become someone who was always angry like Derek or to be someone who hated everything about himself like Scott did._

 _In fact, if she did take the bite, who was to say that Scott wouldn't hate her for it and would want nothing to do with her afterwards for willingly becoming a monster?_

 _When Peter opened his mouth and moved his fangs to her wrist (making her wonder why he was biting her there since he bit Scott on his side) Stiles pulled her arm free from his grasp._

" _I don't want to be like you." Stiles glared._

 _Instead of getting upset or insulted, Peter appeared amused._

" _Do you know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want". You may believe that you're telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Good-bye, Stiles." Peter said._

 _He then climbed into his stolen car, taking off to deal with Kate Argent once for all, leaving behind an emotional Stiles who felt a sense of regret for rejecting the bite._

Gasping awake, Stiles glanced around her as her mind caught up to what happened over the last few days.

The way Stefan and Elena's heart beats changed whenever they spoke about rescuing Katherine and helping Damon, they had been lying.

She couldn't believe that Peter had actually been able to teach her something in the past that she would be able to use in the future.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Damon asked when he walked over.

He had just finished speaking with Anna and when he stepped out of the motel, he heard Stiles wake up and gasping while her heart raced.

Opening the car door, Damon crouched down beside the fox and looked her over; trying to make sure she was all right.

"They lied." Stiles said making Damon look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? Stiles?" Damon brushed her hair out of her face.

"Their hearts... They always changed pace whenever they talked about helping you. They've been lying." Stiles panted.

Eyes growing wide as he realized what Stiles meant, Damon felt pain and betrayal fill him.

Tears were threatening to fall, but he stubbornly kept them at bay as he brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair, knowing that this girl was the only one he could really trust.

She had never once lied to him, she was too pure hearted and kind to do that.

Stefan and Elena had lied about helping him free Katherine and were probably going to destroy the grimoire the second they find it.

"Stiles, take my car and go back home. I'm going to pay my brother a visit." Damon instructed.

"Damon, don't do anything reckless, please." Stiles begged.

As much as Damon wanted to kill Elena for lying to his face, he couldn't hurt her because he knew it would cause Stiles pain.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just get home safely." Damon kissed her forehead.

Handing over his keys, Damon took off at vampire speed to where he knew Stefan and Elena were at the moment.

Turning the car on, Stiles drove off back home and started to worry over what would happen.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"Fool Me Once"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Stiles found that Elena wasn't in the house and assumed that her cousin had gone off to spend the night with Stefan

She hoped that Damon hadn't done anything to hurt them, even though they had betrayed and hurt him with their lies.

Walking around through the house, Stiles sat down in the kitchen and was eating leftovers while doing research on her laptop, trying to find more information on what Jordan could possibly be possessed by.

Looking over the information she had found on Phoenixes, the fox felt like it couldn't be possible for Jordan to be possessed by a Phoenix since he would have taken on the form of a fire bird if he was.

Concluding that a Hell Hound was the only option left, Stiles started reading over whatever she could find on the beast and found that not all of them were the same of Cerberus, although the three headed mutt was the most famous one.

Hell Hounds had glowing reddish colored eyes, just like Jordan did; they could withstand heat at great temperatures and were attracted to dead bodies just like banshees were.

Typing away on her laptop, she opened up a few more tabs and saved a few to go back to later on while also wondering how she was going to speak to Jordan about him being possessed by a Hell Hound.

Not only that, but she still had to tell Elena about her mother, but was unsure how she felt about speaking with her after the doppelganger had lied to her and Damon about what was happening with the grimoire.

Closing her laptop and putting it away in her bedroom, Stiles smelled Stefan as he opened her window and climbing into her room.

"You know, I'm pretty sure mountain ash works on vampires. I can use it to make sure you stay out of my room." Stiles commented.

"Stiles, this is really important. Elena is missing. I think Anna took her and Bonnie is missing too." Stefan told her.

Eyes growing wide in shock at the news, Stiles whirled around and stared at the vampire, searching his face to see if this was true.

She hadn't heard his heart rate changing, therefore, he had been telling the truth and he looked very worried.

"Are you sure? How do you know that Anna took Elena and Bonnie?" Stiles demanded.

"Because I can't find them anywhere. Stiles, please, I went to Damon and asked him for help, but he wouldn't tell me where Anna is staying." Stefan begged.

"That's because you lied to him. It's bad enough you forcefully turned him into a vampire when he didn't want it, but now you're forcing him to spend the rest of his eternity without the love of his life while you're happy with your own girlfriend? How is that fair?" Stiles glared.

"I know, okay, I know. I shouldn't have betrayed Damon's trust or even kept this a secret from you, but I couldn't open that tomb. A lot of things could have gone wrong. The rest of the vampires could have gotten out and I wasn't going to let that happen. I couldn't risk that just for Katherine." Stefan said.

Shaking her head at the green eyed male, Stiles grabbed her keys and jacket.

"Please, you need to call Damon and ask him to tell us where Anna is staying. He'll listen to you. Please." Stefan begged her.

"I don't have to. I know where Anna is. Get in the damn jeep, we're going." Stiles told him.

Nodding in relief, Stefan followed after Stiles as they rushed down the stairs and ran outside to the jeep, climbing inside of it.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Stefan said.

"Of course I'm doing this, Stefan. Elena is my cousin and Bonnie is my friend. I'm not letting some stupid undead bitch hurt them. I'm not too happy with you, though. You're on a very thin line, pal. I was already pissed at you for the whole "I'm dating my ex-girlfriend's doppelganger" thing, but now I'm really pissed off about you keeping secrets from me, dragging Elena into this and breaking Damon's heart. For the rest of the ride to the motel, we're going to sit here and not talk. We're going to listen to the radio and that's that." Stiles told him.

Growing upset over the fact that he may have damaged his friendship with the fox; Stefan stared out the window while Stiles found a song by Fall Out Boy and she turned it up loud, signaling she didn't want to speak with him.

Arriving at the motel, the vampire and fox climbed out of the jeep and walked over to the room that Anna was staying in.

"I can hear three people inside." Stefan whispered as he listened in on the people inside.

"It looks like Anna turned some poor sap from town to be her pawn. Okay, so how are we doing this?" Stiles whispered.

They were both crouching by the door, listening in as a male vampire taunted the witch and doppelganger, acting like he was king of the world.

"I'm going to knock and see if comes to the door. When he does, we'll open it and rush inside to get the girls. Hopefully, he doesn't have a daylight ring." Stefan explained.

"That could work. Or we could just do this." Stiles said as she stood up.

"Do what?" Stefan asked as he watched her.

Standing in front of the door, Stiles willed her aura to wrap around her body, glowing beautifully in the sunlight and Stefan stared in awe at the sight.

Lifting her foot up, Stiles kicked down the door, allowing the sunlight to stream into the room and then she walked inside, watching as the vampire rushed to hide in the shadows.

Using her magic, Stiles made the curtains open to light up the room even more and the vampire screamed as his body erupted in flames.

Grabbing a sheet off the bed, he wrapped it around himself to hide from the sunlight while Bonnie and Elena jumped to their feet, rushing over to Stiles who stood there, staring at the vampire to make sure he didn't get back up and attack them.

Even if he tried, her kitsune aura would burn him.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Stefan said as he held a hand out to Elena.

Bonnie walked up to stand in front of Stiles and she stared at the girl in awe.

"Bonnie, it's time to go now. We have to get out of here." Stiles told her.

Nodding, Bonnie followed after Stiles as they all escaped the motel and climbed into the jeep, Stefan instructing the fox to drive off towards Sheila Bennett's house where they would be safe from any crazy vampires.

Once they arrived at the house, Sheila stepped outside and smiled in relief as she pulled her granddaughter into a hug.

Looking up, she smiled at Stiles and was able to see the beautiful aura that surrounded her body.

"I always knew you were a trouble maker by nature Stiles, but I didn't know how literal nature would take it." Sheila commented.

"This wasn't by choice. This is because of a 1000 year old psychopath who likes to rip apart people's mental states for fun." Stiles said.

Cooing in sympathy at that, Sheila pulled Stiles into her arms as well and had a vision of a beautiful red fox running through a field of flowers, knowing that this was a reflection of the type of person the girl was.

Everyone then sat down and was sipping tea as they tried to decide how t act next.

Anna and her accomplice Ben needed to be dealt with, but they weren't sure how to do so.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie apologized to her grandmother.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Sheila smirked.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan told the women.

"A prisoner n my own home? I don't think so." Sheila shook her head.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan told the elderly witch.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila said.

Stiles had no doubt in her mind that Sheila was capable of protecting herself and Bonnie.

The woman was strong willed and stubborn as all hell.

She felt sorry for anyone who tried to mess with the old witch.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena spoke up.

Looking over at her cousin, Stiles listened to her heartbeat and realized that Elena was being honest this time.

The doppelganger really did want to help Damon get Katherine back this time.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and we'll destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all be over." Sheila said.

Frowning as she listened to the old witch's heart, Stiles found that it was steady, but there were a few blips, but she assumed that it was because Sheila was an old woman who had a habit of drinking too much.

Sheila wasn't in very good health and she needed to take proper care of herself.

"We still need to get Damon to agree." Stefan interjected.

"He already agreed once." Elena stated.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan reminded.

"He's hurt. There's a difference." Elena said.

She then turned her attention onto Stiles and gave her cousin a pleading look as the girl sipped her tea calmly.

"You want me to talk to Damon?" Stiles asked.

Last night, Damon had told Elena that the only reason why he hadn't killed her or turned her was because of Stiles.

The fox was the only person he truly trusted and he would take her word over everyone else's.

Sitting down beside her cousin, Elena took her hand in her own and linked their fingers.

"Stiles, I am so sorry that we kept what we were doing a secret from you, but we didn't think you would lie for us." Elena pleaded.

"That's because everyone around us has been doing enough lying. Our family have been lying to us and keeping secrets from us for our entire lives. Not only that, but we're keeping secrets from everyone else. I hate it and I don't like it." Stiles shook her head.

"Stiles, please. We need the grimoire to open the tomb and kill the vampires. Damon can have Katherine back and we'll kill the rest. Just, please, talk to him." Elena begged.

Hearing the truth in her cousin's tone and her heartbeat, Stiles sighed and found herself nodding.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Damon, but I don't know if he'll believe me." Stiles said as she stood up.

Stefan kept silent at that, but he knew that Damon would listen to Stiles.

She may not know it, but Damon cared for her and seemed to view them as friends in his own disturbed way.

Grabbing her jeep's keys, Stiles drove off to the boarding house and listened to see if Damon was home.

When she heard his heart beat inside, Stiles climbed out of her jeep and walked inside of the house.

"Damon? Can you come here?" She called.

Within seconds, Damon appeared from upstairs and was making his way over to the fox.

"Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked smirking.

"I just spoke with Stefan, Elena and the Bennetts." Stiles informed.

Face going blank, Damon simply stared at the girl before he went to the parlor to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

"Great. And what news did they send you with?" Damon asked.

Making her way over to the vampire, Stiles watched as he sipped his drink.

"They're going to open the tomb. And I know that you don't believe them because of what happened last night, but I listened very carefully to their heart beats. They weren't lying this time. Thanks to Anna, they're desperate. They want to open the tomb and kill the vampires inside. Sheila said that you can go inside and get Katherine out before we kill the rest with fire." Stiles told him.

Remaining silent for a while, Damon looked over Stiles, trying to see if she was lying to him, but the look in her eyes and face told him that she was being honest.

She had only been honest with him since they first met and he believed her when she spoke with him.

"You're sure about this? They really said that they're going to do this?" Damon asked.

"They did. But if you don't believe me, then I understand." Stiles said.

"Stiles, you're not the one I don't believe. It's them I don't believe. How do I know that they're not tricking you and using you to trick me?" Damon asked her.

"They'd have to be really stupid to try and trick a trickster." Stiles commented.

Sloshing the amber liquid in his glass, Damon was lost in thought before he then handed his drink over to Stiles, giving her a look.

Accepting the glass, Stiles took a sip and finished the rest of the bourbon which made Damon grin.

Her accepting a drink from him without questioning what was in it or wondering if he mixed anything into it showed that she trusted him.

"Okay then. How'd you like to meet you great-great-many greats-grandmother?" Damon smiled.

"Not entirely sure we'll get along." Stiles mused.

"You never know. She might want you to join us." Damon said.

(Later...)

The plan had been made and everyone was meeting up at the tomb where they would get everything done.

When they arrived at the area, Damon and Stiles found a party going on and Stiles groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, damn. I forgot about the Duke party thing. I really hope they stay away from the church." Stiles groaned.

"Your hope, not mine." Damon commented.

As they made their way through the party, they were stopped by Matt and Caroline who spotted them and walked over to greet them.

"Stiles, hey." Matt said.

"Stiles, oh my god! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours." Caroline exclaimed.

"Family drama." Stiles supplied.

"Speaking, let's go find our family members. Need to make sure they stay out of trouble." Damon smirked.

"Oh, right. If you guys see Jeremy, then can you text me?" Stiles asked as Damon linked his arm around her waist and started pulling her off.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline frowned.

"And why are you worrying about Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"Because of Anna. I don't know what her next move will be, but I have a feeling that Jeremy is involved somehow." Stiles sighed in worry.

They continued their way to the old church and found the others were already there with the lit torches and cans of gasoline.

"Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan informed the witches.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked looking at the cans of gasoline.

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan explained as he handed Sheila a flashlight.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Bonnie asked about Stiles.

Damon and Stiles then stepped out from the trees and made their way over to the group, Elena smiling at the sight of her cousin.

"Brother. Witches. Backstabber." Damon greeted them.

He strode past the group holding the grimoire in his hands and everyone stared after him in annoyance.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked as Elena pulled her into a hug.

"I just want this to be over with." Elena sighed.

The two girls held each other for a few seconds longer before turning their attention onto the witches.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked.

"I guess so." Bonnie said.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"The Vampires' Tomb"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Climbing down to where the tomb door was located, Stiles shivered as she heard the slow and nearly non-existent heart beats of the vampires that were behind the large stone.

Even though they were evil killers, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the agony they all have felt over the many years they spent locked up and starving as their bodies slowly shut down and mummified.

Walking around the area of the tomb, Sheila starts lighting the torches while Bonnie stands close by her and the cousins are standing with the vampire brothers who all watch.

"Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila listed the elements around them to draw power from.

"Water." Bonnie said holding up a bottle of water and handing it over to the elder witch.

Sheila then started sprinkling the water on the ground.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila mused.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena shrugged.

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle in amusement which made Sheila grin and Elena gave her a look.

"Sorry, it's just; I forget you're still new to all of this stuff." Stiles said.

Damon then pulled out a blood bag from his jacket which made Stefan stare down at it, wondering where his brother had gotten it and why he had it.

"What's that?" Stefan asked him.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon smirked over at Elena.

The doppelganger gave him a non-amused look while Stefan sighed in annoyance and Stiles elbowed him in the side.

"Admit it...you can't wait to get rid of me." Damon whispered to his brother who chuckled.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan agreed.

Damon hummed at that before turning his attention onto Stiles, looking the girl over as she watched the witches.

The girl wasn't sure how she felt about being around witchcraft since she had some terrible experiences with magic.

She had died during a sacrifice and her mind had been taken over by a demon.

Stiles didn't think anything like that would happen again, but she was still worried that something terrible was going to happen that night.

"We're ready." Bonnie announced.

The two witches then stood together and started chanting the spell while everyone watched them, curious over how things would play out.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan commented.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena shook her head.

"Yes, it is. I recognize this from Lydia's old books. It's Archaic Latin. It's an older version of the language." Stiles explained.

A few seconds later, the torches flared to life and Elena jumped into Stefan's sight to get away from the growing flames.

"What's happening?" Elena asked.

Hearing a loud creaking noise, everyone turned to watch as the tomb door swung open and they stared at it while Bonnie's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed as she and Sheila stopped chanting.

"Of course it worked." Sheila commented.

"We have some fires to build." Damon said as he looked at Stefan.

Turning to look at Elena, Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." He told her.

Elena nods and watches as Stefan left to gather up the supplies needed while Damon glanced over the women standing around him.

"You ready?" Damon asked Elena.

Everyone snapped their heads his way in shock.

"What?" Elena questioned in confusion.

Sending a glare over at the witches, Damon gave them a look of distrust.

He had been tricked and used by a Bennett witch before, he didn't plan on having it happening to him a second time.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon glared as he grabbed Elena's arm.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened him.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon demanded.

"As much as I trust you." Sheila retorted.

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get t. I'll go." Elena agreed.

"I'm going with you. There are a bunch of starving vampires in there. The second they catch your scent, they're gonna try and attack you, even if they are weak." Stiles said.

Holding out her hand for her cousin, Elena linked her fingers with Stiles' and they walked into the tomb with Damon while bonnie stared after them in worry, hoping the girls would be safe.

"May?" Damon grabbed one of the torches to light their path.

As they ventured further into the tomb, they heard the voices of the vampires around them and they saw the bodies lying around them on the ground.

"What is that?" Elena whispered as she clung to Stiles' arm.

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon mused as he looked around for Katherine.

He then walked off, letting go of Elena and left the two girls behind as he rushed off through the tomb, trying to find his long lost love.

"Damon!" Elena cried out when he left them.

"Come on, stay close to me." Stiles told her.

The two cousins then walked through the tomb together, trying to find Damon as they carefully made their way over the bodies that were laid out on the ground all around them.

"Damon? Damon!" Elena whispered loudly knowing he could hear her.

The two girls could still hear the whispering voices of the vampires all around them and ti started to make them feel paranoid.

Elena then trips over one of the bodies and falls on top of it.

"Elena!" Stiles gasped grabbing onto the doppelganger's shoulders and pulling her onto her feet.

Turning her flashlight on, Elena shined it onto the face of the vampire she tripped over and began to panic at the sight of the mummified face that stared back at her.

Backing away slowly in her panic at the sight of the vampires, Elena then fell down on a male one and gasped when his eyes snapped open and stared right at her.

"Elena, you need to calm down." Stiles told her.

Just then, Stiles cried out in pain when she felt something being impaled through her back.

Startled by the noise, Elena shone her flashlight on Stiles and was horrified to see that Anna had drove a broken shovel into the kitsune's back and she dropped to the ground, moaning in pain.

Anna stared down at the girl, watching as she grew out a pain of orange fox ears and a tail, her eyes glowing red as she tried to reach behind her and pull out the wooden shovel, but she couldn't reach it properly.

"I haven't seen a kitsune like this before. I heard that bitten kitsune are the ones who can grow out the fox tail and ears." Anna commented.

Her attention then turned onto the frightened Elena who had tears streaming down her face at the sight of her cousin who had blood seeping onto the ground.

None of the vampires were rushing to attack the fox since her blood may smell appealing to them, but they knew it would make them sick if they drank it.

Kitsune blood was toxic to vampires.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna taunted Elena.

Stumbling backwards to get away from the angered vampire, Elena's light shone on the form of a mummified vampire who looked to be an Asian woman.

Anna's attention fell onto the woman and she rushed to her side making Elena jump away and run over to Stiles.

"Mother! Mother." Anna whimpered as she looked the woman over tenderly.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Elena asked as she kneeled down beside her.

"There's a broken shovel in my back. I think I can actually feel the splinters." Stiles whined in pain.

Sensing the misery of the vampires all around her, Stiles knew that she could siphon it from them and heal herself in seconds.

"Take it out. Laney, take it out now so I can heal." Stiles hissed.

She could barely move with the damned thing in her back.

Nodding, Elena gripped the handle and pulled it out of Stiles' back, gasping at the sight of all the blood that coated it.

Reaching a hand out to the nearest vampire, Stiles watched as black veins appeared on her skin and moaned at the feeling of pain turned into pleasure.

"Your boyfriend did this, you know." Anna glared over at Elena, unaware of what Stiles was doing.

"His father did." Elena corrected.

Anna stands and faces Elena who looked nervous of what was to come.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but..." Anna trailed off.

"Elena, run!" Stiles yelled.

The girl took off, but Anna was faster and appeared in front of her, grabbed Elena's wrist and bit into it with her fangs, making her scream.

With that done, Anna then shoves Elena's bleeding wrist into Pearl's mouth to feed her and the vampires started to drink.

The tomb then started to quake making Anna look around in confusion while Stiles stood, looking stronger than she originally had.

Eyes glowing red, Stiles rushed at Anna and tossed her off of Elena and pulled her cousin's wrist out of Pearl's mouth.

"I think you had enough." Stiles told the woman.

Scooping her cousin up into her arms, Stiles allowed her kitsune aura to cover her body, lighting up the tomb all around them.

She looked over at the stunned Anna who was staring up at her in awe.

"I'm sorry for what my ancestor did to your mother, but you can't blame us for his actions. He was raised to hate vampires blindly. We learned better." Stiles told her.

Stefan then rushed into the tomb and found them, watching as Stiles carried Elena out of the room of vampires.

"Anna. Annabelle." Pearl whispered.

Gasping, Anna rushed to her mother's side and started crying as she held the woman.

"Are you guys okay?" Stefan asked as he looked them over.

"We'll be fine. We just have to get out of here now." Stiles said as she handed Elena over to Stefan.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he held Elena close to his chest.

"I'm going to find Damon. I don't want to be in here any longer. If he needs help with Katherine, then I will find her and carry her out myself so we can just leave this damn place." Stiles said.

"Wait, Stiles..." Stefan protested.

Not listening to the eternal teenager, Stiles took off in search of Damon, trying to track his scent through the room of vampires.

Being careful so she didn't step on the vampires laying all around her, Stiles made her way deeper into the tomb and was finally able to smell Damon and also heard his breathing spike.

Entering the lit room Damon was standing in, Stiles looked at the black haired male as he panted in frustration, looking close to having a break down.

"Damon?" She called out.

"She's not here." He said.

"What?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"She's not here!" Damon screamed.

He threw the blood bag he had at the wall, splattering blood against it.

Damon then stared at Stiles in anguish and she felt her heart go out to him.

"That's not possible. I thought you saw her being carried into the tomb. How could she not be here?" Stiles asked as she glanced around at the bodies.

During her search for Damon, she hadn't seen one vampire that looked like Katherine and wondered if she had somehow escaped when no one was looking.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside. How could she not be here?" Damon muttered.

Stepping forward, Stiles pulled Damon into her arms and he melted into her embrace, seeking comfort.

"I don't know what's going on here, but what I do know if we have to leave. We need to go. You can't find your answers locked in here. Come on." Stiles told him.

Nodding, Damon allowed Stiles to lead him out of the tomb.

They heard the chanting of the witches and walked out into the fresh night air making Stefan and Elena sag in relief.

As soon as the fox and vampire left the tomb, the door closed behind them and the torches died down.

"Where's Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"She wasn't there." Stiles shook her head and felt Damon tighten his grip on her hand.

"What? We went through all of this for nothing?" Elena exclaimed in disbelief.

Damon then walked off, making his way somewhere to sulk and try to figure what had happened to Katherine.

He decided to go after Anna, having a feeling she knew something about this.

"Where's Jeremy?" Stiles asked remembering what Anna had said before.

"He's okay. He's only knocked out." Stefan told her.

Rushing off to find Jeremy lying on the ground, Elena and Stiles gathered around him while the fox's appearance returned to normal.

When Jeremy woke up, they took him back home and watched over him, bring him aspirin and water to take.

"How's your head?" Elena asked.

"Uh, it's all right. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much I swear." Jeremy said.

"And you don't remember anything?" Elena questioned.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm-I'm sorry." Jeremy said looking vulnerable.

"It wasn't your fault, Jer." Stiles crooned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?" Elena told him.

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy nodded.

"Someone probably spiked your drink. I had that happen to me before. I started seeing weird hallucinations before someone dunked my head in the pool to snap me out of it." Stiles glared at the memory.

She had no idea wolfsbane could have that kind of effect on humans if they ingested it.

What a terrible night that was.

"I've got to head over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?" Elena asked him.

"I can make you some grilled cheese and bacon toast." Stiles offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jeremy grinned, not one to reject his cousin's cooking.

Elena then took off for Bonnie's house and Stiles went downstairs to start cooking for Jeremy, both girls unaware of the fact that he started researching information on vampires when he was left alone.

Many things happened that night.

Damon went after Anna and Pearl disclosed information about Katherine.

A guard who had been obsessed with Katherine helped her escape if she promised to turn him into a vampire.

Anna had seen Katherine in the 1980's and revealed the European vampire knew where Damon was, but didn't bother to find him, breaking his heart even further.

Sheila also had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital, but died before the ambulance got her there which devastated Bonnie who tried to find a spell to save her, but failed.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

"A Few Good Men"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After everything that had gone down, Stiles decided to finally sit Elena down and tell her what Noah had told her about Isobel.

Bringing Elena into her bedroom, Stiles made her sit down on the bed and they started talking.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elena asked.

"I asked Dad about Isobel." Stiles said.

"Are you serious? What did he tell you?" Elena asked her in excitement.

It would be nice to have her mind taken off of Bonnie's grandmother dying, especially since Elena felt like it was her fault.

Sheila died because she overworked herself trying to use a powerful spell to lift the barrier from the tomb.

"Well, it turns out that Isobel was my mom's younger sister. Which means that, the two of us are actual biological cousins." Stiles explained.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Elena's face then broke out into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Stiles, pulling her into a hug.

"That's amazing news! It's so great to know that something hasn't changed." Elena sighed.

Stiles didn't return the hug and simply held still since she knew the next part of the conversation would bring Elena's mood down.

"There's something else. The last time Dad ever saw Isobel was at my mom's funeral. She cut off all contact with family because it was too painful to be around us with Mom dead." Stiles said.

Pulling back, Elena looked down at Stiles and knew that her cousin looked exactly like Claudia Stilinski who was originally Claudia Gajos.

The woman was very proud of her Polish roots and wanted her daughter to carry them on, so she named her daughter Genim Mieczyslawa Stilinski, a name that felt like a curse for the girl since nobody but the people in her family could pronounce it properly.

When Stiles thought about how she and Elena were related to Katherine, she then thought about her grandparents.

Mieczyslaw Gajos was of Polish decent while his wife Maria Flemming came from a European heritage.

It made perfect sense that Maria was the one in their family that was descended from Katherine.

"So, Uncle Noah has no idea where she is right now?" Elena questioned.

"Not a clue. The woman knows how to cover her tracks." Stiles said.

"Thank you for telling me this." Elena said and rested her head on Stiles' shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you a while ago, but then all of this crap just kept piling up and took over our full attention. Gotta hate this whole supernatural business. It's a royal pain." Stiles sighed.

"You're a part of this supernatural business though. Speaking of, exactly how have you been dealing with being a fox?" Elena asked.

"A lot better than I would have thought. I mean, I don't have any nightmares about the Nogitsune anymore. And the more I remember about what happened, I can admit to myself that I wasn't the one who killed Allison and Aiden. They were killed by the Oni. Those bastards are difficult to control. I watched as the Nogistune tried to order them around, but the Oni didn't listen too well. The Oni are warriors and they kill anyone who gets in their way. They did that even when Noshiko had control over them." Stiles explained.

"So, you're done blaming yourself for everything that happened?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I still have the blood on my hands, but I wasn't the one who killed those people. It was the Oni and the Nogitsune. And I shouldn't suffer for what they did." Stiles said.

Smiling at that, Elena pulled Stiles into another hug and kissed her head of dark brown hair.

If Elena didn't know any better, she would think that Stiles' hair was actually becoming a darker shade of brown than it originally was, but shrugged it off.

Perhaps Stiles' body was changing a bit because she was now a fox and it was becoming a bit stronger than it originally was so she could fight and survive better.

The moment between the cousins was broken when Stiles' cell phone went off, playing "Scottie Doesn't Know" which made Elena laugh in amused disbelief.

"Did you seriously give Scott that ring tone?" Elena laughed.

"I was bored and thought it would be funny! You can't tell me you don't think it's funny." Stiles shrugged.

Picking up the phone, Stiles answered it and held it up to her ear.

"What's up, Scott?" She greeted.

"Hey, Stiles, just calling to see how you are." Scott said.

"I'm fine." Stiles shrugged.

Standing up, she left Elena's room and made her way to her own and sat down on her bed.

"So, what's going on back home? Any new supernatural disasters going on? Or has Derek's girlfriend turned out to be a psychopath and is trying to kill everyone again?" Stiles asked.

"No, everything's been pretty quiet around here lately. And really boring. Oh, but, um, I-I think that maybe me and Kira are gonna start dating." Scott revealed.

"Hey, that's great news. But I feel I should warn you, if you hurt her, I will kick your wolfy butt." Stiles teased.

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation with her about me?" Scott asked sounding amused.

"Oh, yes. Because sweet, innocent, kind hearted and timid Kira is totally gonna be the one who hurts someone." Stiles rolled her eyes.

Well, Kira did accidentally electrocute that serial killer to death, but that was self-defense.

The psychopath was going to kill her and she wasn't aware of her powers at the time.

Scott chuckled at that in amusement and he smiled at being able to listen to his best friend's voice.

He had missed being able to listen to her talk and hear the slightly husky sound of her voice as she spoke with him.

It hurt to not being to see her every day, but he knew that she needed to get away and heal from everything that had happened.

To be honest, he felt like a failure as a friend and alpha for not being able to take care of Stiles and watch out for her.

Ever since they first met, it seemed like Stiles was the one always taking care of him.

When they first met in elementary school and he had an asthma attack, Stiles had run into the school and grabbed his bag from his cubby, rushing back over to him as she searched for his inhaler and helped him use it.

That cemented their friendship and they were practically inseparable, but he felt like they were slowly drifting apart when he started dating Allison and ignored her calls in favor of spending time with the hunter.

Even after Scott had failed to save her from Gerard, Stiles was still friends with him and forgave him after he tried to attack her, but never apologized for it.

Honestly, he didn't understand why Stiles even put up with him all of these years, but she did and he felt like he owed her better and she deserved to be treated much better than he and the rest of the werewolves from Beacon Hills had ever treated her.

"Stiles, do you think you can come down for a visit soon?" Scott asked her hopefully.

"Um, I don't know. Things here have been pretty crazy lately. Also, Elena's been trying to find out more information on her birthmother, who, shockingly enough, is my aunt. Who could've seen that coming?" Stiles said and he could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Also, I have a really bad feeling that terrible things are about to happen. I don't know why." Stiles shook her head.

"Maybe it's because you're a Dark Fox now. It must be a sixth sense. You know, like how Lydia can sense death, you can sense trouble." Scott mused.

"Maybe. Ooh, speaking of people in town, I think I finally figured out what Parrish is." Stiles chirped.

"Seriously? Well, what is he?" Scott asked.

He knew that the deputy was desperate to figure out what he was, but it was always put on hold since new things kept popping up and taking priority.

Lydia had been trying to help him out, but Scott had a feeling they were doing something other than research whenever they got together and he wondered if Noah would fire Jordan or arrest him if he ever found out about it.

"A Hell Hound. I mean, it makes sense. Their eyes turn this reddish orange color, their bodies can withstand high temperatures and are unaffected by fire. I originally thought he was a Fire Fox, but Noshiko would have been able to sense it. Also, if he were a fire salamander then he'd feel cold to the touch and phoenixes have tattoos of wings on their backs. So, the only logical explanation is a Hell Hound." Stiles explained.

Listening intently to the fox's words, Scott simply smiled at being able to hear her ramble once again, but he was able paying attention to what she was telling him.

"But wouldn't Parrish know if he was a Hell Hound?" Scott questioned.

"Not if he was being possessed by one. I think it must've happened while he was still in the army. Remember? He survived a bomb blowing up on him. During that brief moment between life and death, the Hell Hound probably chose him as its host and saved his life." Stiles said.

"Wow, he got really lucky. So, what do we do now? Do we just go tell him this?" Scott asked.

"By we, do you mean you and the pack?" Stiles mused.

Scott deflated at that as he remembered that Stiles was all the way in Virginia and he couldn't meet up with her to tell Jordan.

"Yeah, um, sure. I'll just call Lydia and the girls, and tell them about what you found out. Um, I-I'll talk to you later, Stiles." Scott said tryng to keep the broken tone out of his voice.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. And figure out when the hell I can come visit." Stiles muttered.

Hope swelled in Scott's chest before he heard the dial tone.

Stiles was going to be coming back to Beacon Hills, maybe not forever, but at least for a visit and that's all he cared about.

(The next day...)

Waking up that morning, Stiles took a bath and then got dressed into a pair of dark jeans, a skin tight black spaghetti strapped top and slicked up her lips with cherry red lipstick.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Stiles smiled at the way she looked and fluffed her dark brown hair, her eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

Never in her life would Stiles have thought she would want to be anything other than human, but she was enjoying the new power and confidence she now felt as a fox.

Maybe this was how Isaac and Erica felt after their transformations.

Smelling someone standing behind her, Stiles sighed as she turned around to find Stefan by her window looking conflicted about something.

"I'm afraid to ask." She stated.

"I need your help. Elena told me she spoke with Jenna about Isobel and there's some information about it that worries me." Stefan said.

"Such as?" Stiles questioned.

"Isobel was Alaric's wife." Stefan revealed.

Stiles' eyes grew wide is shock and she made her way over to her bed, dropping down onto it.

"I'm sorry, I think my ears went into shock. Did you just say that my history teacher is my uncle by marriage?" Stiles demanded.

"Yes, and it gets more complicated than that." Stefan said as he walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

He had a feeling it would be easier to speak with the Kitsune if he was kneeling down in front of her so it would keep her calm and she wouldn't try to attack him.

Like she had told him earlier, he was on think ice with her and he didn't want to know what the girl could do with her katana or her dark magic.

"How? How could it possibly get even worst than this?" Stiles huffed.

"Alaric told me that his wife was killed by a vampire. And that that vampire was Damon. I tried to talk to him about it, see if he remembered, but Damon won't listen or take me seriously. He's still grieving over Katherine. Stiles, please, I know this is asking a lot, but you're the only one he will listen to. Please, go talk to him and ask him about Isobel. See if he really did kill her." Stefan begged.

During his speech, Stefan noticed that Stiles' eyes had turned red and her Kitsune aura began to form around her body, burning brightly and beautifully as her anger grew.

He also noticed that the lights were flickering and the wires in the walls were surging.

Enraged by the news that had been dropped on her, Stiles tried to push it down and focused on her anchor.

Summoning up on image of her mother and all of the happy times she spent with her family in the past before Claudia got sick and died, Stiles felt herself calming down.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him about this. But I'm not sure who this is going to go." Stiles said.

"Thank you." Stefan nodded.

Closing her eyes to try and will her Kitsune aura away, Stiles stood up and grabbed her keys before rushing out of the house, leaving behind a worried Stefan who knew he may have made the wrong choice here.

He honestly hoped that whatever Stiles learned wouldn't ruin her friendship with Damon.

Climbing into her jeep, Stiles took off for the Salvatore boarding house and tried to think of how she was going to ask Damon about this.

Then again, perhaps she should just come out with it and ask him about it bluntly.

If she really thought about it, she didn't care that much about Damon killing her aunt.

Why should she care anything about a woman who abandoned her daughter and refused to have anything to do with her niece because it was too painful to look at her?

It would hurt Elena to know that her birth mother was dead, but perhaps it would help her if she went to visit their birth grandparents and learned more about Isobel from them.

Perhaps they would even know the identity of her birth father.

Pulling up to the front of the house, Stiles parked her jeep and made her way inside, not even bothering to knock or ring the door bell.

"Damon, where are you?" Stiles called.

Within seconds, Damon appeared in front of the girl, his shirt unbuttoned and showing off his flawless chest and his raven colored hair was messy.

"Foxy, you're here!" Damon exclaimed.

He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling the brunette into his chest and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Ooh, it's so good to see you. Come on! Let's go on an adventure. I'll buy tickets and we'll go wherever you want. Paris, Rome, Tokyo or where the hell you want. Let's just get away from this shitty, horrible, awful place." Damon crooned.

Pulling away, Damon then linked his fingers with Stiles' and pulled her off with him up the stairs.

"Damon, that honestly sounds like fun, but I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important." Stiles told him.

Pausing when they reached his bedroom, Damon turned to look at Stiles and noticed the serious expression on her face and seemed to sober up a bit more.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Alaric's wife Isobel is my aunt. And Stefan thinks you killed her. Did you?" Stiles asked him.

Shock filled Damon's face as he stared at Stiles and noticed that there were a few similarities to her and a woman he had fed on a few years ago.

She had the same dark hair and bow lips as Stiles, only the woman had blue eyes and a nose that reminded him of Elena.

"No, I didn't kill Alaric's wife. I turned her." Damon revealed.

After the confession, Damon and Stiles went back downstairs and sat down in the living room.

Damon grabbed his strongest bourbon and filled two glasses with the liquid, handing one glass over to Stiles who took a large gulp of the drink.

"Okay, can you explain this whole you turning my aunt into a vampire thing to me please?" She requested.

"If was a few years ago. I was at Duke to find some people to party with and feed on. While I was snooping around, a very beautiful woman came up to me and confessed that she knew who I was and what I was. She begged me to turn her. I wasn't interested at first, but she was very persistent. She really wanted to become a vampire and she was happy to do anything to become one." Damon said.

"How in the hell did Isobel even know about vampires?" Stiles asked as she sipped her drink.

"I have no idea." Damon sighed as he sat down beside her on the couch.

Looking up at the girl, he noticed that she didn't look angry at him.

She was curious and seemed to be furious at her aunt.

"She said that she's been researching the occult and such for years and learned about the vampires of Mystic Falls. She wanted to become one very badly. She was almost obsessed with it. After a while, I decided, what the hell? A beautiful woman wanted to experience a whole new way of living and she was offering up sex. Why not?" Damon shrugged.

"Ugh, gross! You had sex with her?" Stiles exclaimed in disgust.

"Hey, in my defense, I had no idea she was married and the women in your family are hard to say no to. I mean, I should have known there was a reason why I couldn't say no to her when she offered. She's related to Katherine. Can't believe this." Damon scoffed.

Downing his drink, Damon then looked over at Stiles and felt his frustration for himself evaporate and he moved closer to the girl to try and provide comfort for her.

"I'm sorry. I never would have turned her or slept with her if I knew she was your aunt." Damon apologized.

"I don't really care. I never met the woman and she refused to be around me because it was too painful to look at me. I reminded her too much of my mom and it was difficult for her to deal with. Isobel was selfish and I'm pretty sure becoming a vampire enhanced that. I'm over her. It's Elena I'm worried about. She's not going to handle this too well." Stiles sighed.

Pulling the girl into his side, Damon held her as Stiles rested her head on his shoulder and took comfort in his touch.

Later on, Elena told everyone she had gone to visit Isobel's friend Trudie Parker and revealed that's he knew all about vampires.

Then, a man who was compelled came after Elena and told her to stop looking for Isobel before stepping out into traffic, killing himself.

Elena and Alaric hadn't taken it well when they found out that Damon turned Isobel, but Stiles was sure they would get over it sooner or later.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

"There Goes the Neighborhood"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

At the high school, Stiles was standing in the hall way with Stefan and Elena, all of them speaking about the information that had been piled onto them over the last week.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down." Stefan said.

"No offense, Stefan, but I highly doubt you're the person he wants to talk to. I mean, you've hated Katherine for the last century, but Damon still held out hope that they could be together forever and be in love somewhere. He's still pretty sore over having his heart ripped out." Stiles shrugged.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"It's hard to tell how someone will react to having their heart broken." Stiles said.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena sighed.

Stiles rolled her eyes at her cousin, knowing that Elena was still sore over learning that Damon had sex with her birthmother and turned her into a vampire.

It wasn't Damon's fault that Isobel wanted to become a vampire.

Even if Damon had rejected her and said no, Isobel would have located another vampire and somehow convince him to turn her.

"You have every reason to be upset with him." Stefan told his girlfriend.

"Kiss up." Stiles muttered knowing he would hear her.

He gave her a look but chose not to comment on what she had muttered to him.

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birthmother, whose related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah, I haven't thought it at all." Elena snarked.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Stefan said as Elena leaned her head on Stiles' shoulder and the Kitsune wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it." Elena said.

"With what? The supernatural? It's kinda hard when you're dating a vampire and your cousin is a Kitsune and your best friend is a witch. Oh, my God. I have a bad feeling that by the end of the year, almost everyone we know is gonna be turned into some kinda supernatural creature thing." Stiles groaned.

"Stiles, you're being paranoid." Elena said.

"Am not. In Beacon Hills, all of the people I've known for years got turned into werewolves and banshees and kanimas. It's a possibility." Stiles stated.

Sighing at that, Elena rested her head against Stiles' while Stefan smiled at the sight of the two cousins.

It was nice to see them interacting with each other in such a positive way even though they seemed to disagree with each other on many subjects.

Catching a familiar scent, Stiles glanced over and found Tyler walking down the halls and she remembered something that had bothered her about him after a conversation they had a few days earlier.

"Uh, I have to go. I need to make a call." Stiles told them.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked in worry.

"I'm not sure. It might just be me being paranoid, but I need to check up on something. I'll see you guys later." Stiles smiled at them.

Nuzzling her face into Elena's cheek, which made the doppelganger laugh in amusement at the Kitsune's show of affection, Stiles walked off and pulled out her cellphone, looking for the number for a certain werewolf she knew.

Making her way outside, Stiles dialed the number and waited for the person she called to pick up.

"Stiles, what a pleasant surprise." Peter Hale crooned.

"Hey, zombie wolf. Look, I need your opinion on something." Stiles leaned up against the brick wall of the school.

"Really? About what?" Peter asked sounding curious and smug that she had called him instead of one of the Druids.

"Okay, um, there's this guy in my class. Our families have known each other for 150 years now." Stiles began.

"Impressive." Peter commented.

"And I'm just starting to notice a few things about them. They all have these serious anger problems and they tend to black out and forget the reason why they were even mad in the first place. I don't know why, but I automatically started thinking that they might be werewolves, only I can't smell it. I can't smell the werewolf scent on them." Stiles ranted.

Peter was silent over the phone and thought her words over.

"Well, Stiles, there are a breed of werewolves that are different from the ones you're used to." Peter stated.

"There are?" Stiles exclaimed in surprise and worry.

"Oh, yes. We haven't seen many of them in years though. Their kind are near extinct. Vampires have hunted them down and slaughtered them. Last time I checked, there's a pack of them in New Orleans and maybe a few other places, but I don't know for sure." Peter explained.

"How are they any different from you guys?" Stiles asked.

"Because they have to kill to trigger their genes. People think that being a werewolf is a curse and for them, it really is. They have to kill a human to trigger the gene and on the next full moon, they will turn into an actual wolf. They're wild, aggressive and have zero self control. In their human forms they're only slightly stronger than a regular human, so it would be easy for you and your vamp buddies to take one out. Also, they have to be born with the gene. They can't turn anyone with the Bite. They also don't have the Alpha, Beta or Omega sparks." Peter explained.

"So, basically, this breed of werewolf is weaker and more violent than you guys. Oh, that's not good." Stiles sighed as she tugged at her hair.

"Be careful around that friend of yours. If he loses his temper, he'll wind up killing someone and then he'll be stuck with the curse for the rest of his life." Peter said.

"Oh, crap. I wonder if Tyler even knows about this." Stiles wondered.

"Probably not. Plenty of wolves like them can go their whole lives without triggering the gene. There's a big chance your boy toy has no idea about this. You just have to make sure he stays away from anything that'll end in him killing anyone such as alcohol and drugs." Peter commented.

Stiles felt like bashing her head into the wall behind her.

Trying to keep a Lockwood away from alcohol was an extremely difficult thing to do.

Even the well mannered Mason Lockwood was a lush, although a happy one and was less violent than his nephew and older brother.

"Well, that's just great. Thanks for the info, Peter." Stiles said as she heard the bell ring.

"My pleasure. After all, you have always been my favorite." Peter crooned and she could tell he was smirking.

"And you're my favorite sociopath. See ya." Stiles hung up.

With that conversation done, Stiles took off for her next class and bumped into Caroline who beamed happily at her, linking arms with the Kitsune as they walked off together.

"Okay, I need to talk to you about something." Caroline brought up.

"I'm starting to worry." Stiles joked.

"Shut up." Caroline bumped her hip playfully.

Walking into their class room, the two girls took their seats and Caroline turned her body so that it was facing Stiles.

"Anyway, I was planning on talking to Elena about her, me, Stefan and Matt all going on a double date. Do you think it's a good idea?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be awkward since Matt and Elena used to date?" Stiles questioned.

"That's the point! I feel like Matt still likes Elena and I want him to see how happy she is with Stefan so he'll give up on her ever going back to him." Caroline pouted.

Sighing at the insecurity her friend felt, Stiles reached out and placed her hand on Caroline's hand.

"Sunshine, if Matt can't get over Elena and give all of his attention to you, then maybe you should give up on the guy. I'm sure there's some amazing guy out there that would love to be with you." Stiles crooned.

An image of Isaac popped into her mind and the Void Kitsune wondered if she could pair up the blond werewolf with the blonde human girl.

"But I really care about Matt!" Caroline whined.

Sighing at this, Stiles leaned back in her chair and prayed for the teacher to hurry up and start the lesson.

"Fine, go ahead. Elena's been complaining about wanting to have fun lately, so go for it. I just hope it won't end badly." Stiles mused.

(After school…)

As soon as the bell rang, Stiles drove off to the boarding house to pay a visit to Damon and check up on him.

She wanted to get her mind off of Tyler and hoped that nothing bad would happen that would cause him to trigger his werewolf gene.

Also, she decided to keep his family heritage a secret from everyone else since she was worried that Damon would feel threatened and try to kill the boy.

Opening the door to the house, Stiles walked inside of the building and made her way into the living room where she found Damon sitting on the couch, nursing his bourbon and was wearing sunglasses.

"What's with the sunglasses, Cyclops?" Stiles joked as she set her bag down on the floor.

"I got a visit from Anna and her crazy mama Pearl." Damon revealed.

Worried about this information, Stiles sat down beside Damon and pulled his sunglasses off his face, revealing the damaged eyes which were healing.

"Oh, what did she do? What did you say to piss her off?" Stiles said as she cupped his face between her hands.

"Oh, she just came here to tell me she and the tomb vamps are moving into town and I need to stop supplying the towns people with vervain. This was a warning." Damon pointed at his face.

Black veins appeared on Stiles' hands as she began to absorb his pain, moaning at the feeling and watched as his eyes started to heal faster.

"Are you getting off on this?" Damon smirked.

"I'm a Void. We feel pleasure from other people's pain." Stiles groaned.

"Lucky you." Damon grinned.

Soon enough, his eyes were healed and he sat back on the couch with Stiles, both of them nursing a bottle of bourbon.

Stiles was telling him a story of how Scott first became a werewolf and Damon couldn't help but laugh at the part about her dropping down from the roof and scaring the future True Alpha.

"Okay, hold on. This agent guy insinuated that your dad was missing because he was out drinking?" Damon asked.

"Yeah and it pissed me off. I mean, my dad was kidnapped by a crazy evil Druid and Agent Asshole McCall asks me if my dad has started drinking." Stiles complained.

"And how did you respond to that?" Damon asked smirking.

"I told him next time I saw my dad I would give him a sobriety test, the alphabet one. Start with F end with U." Stiles smirked.

Choking on his drink, Damon guffawed loudly and spilled his alcohol over himself.

"You-You told that to a CIA agent? Oh, that is just amazing!" Damon laughed.

"Okay, I'll be honest. No one likes Scott's dad. He's a terrible person. He just plain sucks." Stiles said.

The sound of cars driving up to the boarding house caught their attention and Damon groaned as he realized Stefan was home from his double date and brought the others with him.

"Great, the kids are here to ruin our fun. Let's go, foxy." Damon scooped the girl up into his arms and took off to his bedroom at vampire speed.

They managed to get into his room just as Stefan opened the door, glancing around to search for his brother and hoped that he wouldn't try anything on Stiles.

If he did, it would anger Elena and would ruin the date night they were having.

Throwing Stiles down onto his bed, Damon watched as she bounced and giggled as her orange fox ears popped out and her whiskey eyes turned red.

"Oh, I think I'm buzzed. I need food. Can we get food?" Stiles asked.

"After the others are gone. We can head down to the kitchen and I'll cook you up something." Damon cooed.

Lying down on the bed beside the Kitsune, he watched as she snuggled into his side, craving attention.

Running his fingers through the girl's hair, Damon watched as she drifted off and fell asleep on top of him, purring which he found amusing.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss onto her forehead and settled down, falling asleep himself.

(Later on…)

After Elena, Matt and Caroline left for their own homes, Stefan made his way upstairs and found Stiles curled up against Damon, both of them sleeping peacefully.

The sight made him smile and felt bad about waking them up, but he knew that he had to so he could make sure Stiles got home safely.

As he was about to wake them up, a strange noise caught his attention.

Following it downstairs, Stefan found himself being attacked by two vampires, one being a man and the other a woman.

"Remember us, Stefan?" The man, Frederick, sneered.

Punching Stefan across the face, Frederick pushed him up against the wall and started choking him while the woman, Beth-Anne, grabbed a fire poker.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"You and your brother's obsession with Katherine got us locked up int hat tomb. Now it's time for a little payback." Frederick smiked.

Beth-Anne raised the fire poker to stab Stefan, but was stopped when a sword sliced her head off, revealing Stiles awake and her eyes glowing red in anger.

Damon tackled Frederick and threw him off of his brother.

Kicking Damon off of him, Frederick turned his attention onto Beth-Anne and stared at her dead body in horror before taking off in rage.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Stiles asked as she and Damon rushed over to him.

"I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb." Stefan said looking confused as Damon pulled him up onto his feet.

"Yeah…about that." Damon trailed off.

"Um, what are we going to do with the body?" Stiles pointed her sword at it.

Working together, the vampires and Kitsune carried the body to the fire place, watching it burn while Stefan spoke on the phone with Elena, saying good night to her and deciding to tell her what happened in the morning.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

"Let the Right One In"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It was storming outside and it kept Stiles up as she stared at the rain, worrying over the tomb vampires.

The weather would be perfect for the ones without daylight rings to appear and attack them.

Thinking it over, Stiles wondered if she should invite the pack over to help her deal with the tomb vampires and take them out.

She had a feeling that Pearl wouldn't be able to control the group and they would rebel by attacking the Founding Families which made Stiles worry over Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler since they would be the main targets being the children of the families.

Deciding on what to do, Stiles picked up her cellphone and dialed Scott's number, hoping he was up at this hour or he would wake up when she called.

If she had to call Lydia, then she and the Banshee would be in a bad mood and would come down on their Alpha for not answering the phone for the millionth time when the Kitsune needed him to.

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice of Scott.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Stiles asked.

Hearing the Void Kitsune's voice, Scott sat up in bed and tossed the covers off his body, feeling wide awake and eager to speak with her.

He hadn't expected her to call him for a while and had been pouting when he heard from a smug looking Peter that she had called him for information, but Scott had let it go.

After all, he knew that Stiles and Peter seemed to share some off bond since the former Alpha was fond of her.

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?" Scott asked her.

"Okay, look, I don't want to drag you guys into anything, but we have trouble here. A group of vampires have set up in town here and they've got a taste for the Founding Family members blood. Stefan, Damon and I took out one of them last night, but there are 26 others. The leader, Pearl, says that she and her daughter want to live in peace, but I doubt the others do too. We need to take them out. Can you guys come over and help out?" Stiles requested.

"Of course. I'll call the others and tell them what's going on now." Scott agreed without a second thought.

This was Stiles and if she needed help, then he and the others would all pile into Lydia's car and take off for Mystic Falls to help take out the tomb vampires.

"Thanks, Scottie. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Have a good night." Scott said.

Smiling at the thought of seeing Stiles once again, Scott hung up before he sent out a mass text to Lydia, Malia, Kira and Peter to inform them what was going on.

Automatically, Malia and Peter both responded to the Alpha, the father and daughter duo very eager to see Stiles again and take out a group of vampires.

Kira and Lydia took a little while longer since they been sleeping at the time, but they both agreed to go and the banshee stated that she would be going to Deaton to pack up on vervain and mountain ash to use on them.

Satisfied that his pack were all ready to go, Scott went to wake up his mother and tell her what was going on.

(The next day…)

Damon was using some board to patch up the window that had been broken by Frederick and Beth-Anne when they broke in to attack them.

Elena had been told what happened and was very upset, but also relieved that Stiles was safe.

"I say we go to Pearl's house, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say "Oops. Sorry?"" Stefan quipped.

Rolling her eyes at the two brothers, Stiles checked her cellphone and noticed that she had received a text from Lydia that informed her they were in Virginia.

The fox was nearly bouncing in her seat at being reunited with her pack once again.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena frowned at the raven haired brother.

"It was more like…a threat. She gave me no choice. And she's…scary." Damon shrugged.

"She's going to be dead pretty soon." Stiles stated.

"Stiles stay away from Pearl. I know she's a threat…" Stefan trailed off.

"It's not just her. It's Anna, too. I caught her scent on Jeremy. She's been in our house. And with this kind of weather going on right now, the tomb vamps are gonna go out and attack the people in town. They want revenge and nothing is going to stop them." Stiles stated.

Sighing at that, Stefan shook his head and made his way over to the couch where the two cousins were sitting.

"Anna has been hanging out around Jeremy?" Elena demanded in shock at the information.

What was Anna doing with Jeremy and what had she been talking with him about?

Worry filled Elena's mind as she tried to figure out how to handle this new situation and get her brother away from a dangerous vampire who hated their family.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles growled.

"See? Stiles agrees with me. We need to kill them." Damon stated.

"I'm not denying that. They're a threat and need to be taken care of, but there's only two of us. We can't take on 27 vampires by ourselves." Stefan protested.

"You're not going to do it alone." Stiles said.

She stood up making everyone stare at the fox.

Knowing the way the fox's mind seemed to work, Damon automatically knew that Stiles already had a plan set in motion to take care of the vampires.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Damon questioned.

"I called my pack. They're on their way here right now. We'll have a better advantage. It's a group of vampires against a Beta werewolf, a Beta werecoyote, a Banshee, a Thunder Kitsune, a True Alpha werewolf, two vampires and a Void Kitsune. They won't see it coming." Stiles informed.

Damon started smirking, feeling a bit proud of Stiles for coming up with a plan to take out the vampires before they caused any more trouble for them.

"Stiles, no. I don't want these kids to get into any danger." Stefan shook his head.

"We've been dealing with this stuff for two years now. Also, we dealt with a 1000 years old demon and the Oni. These vamps are way younger than that. We can handle them. We've proven before that we can take on any threat as long as we fight together." Stiles argued.

To be honest, Stiles was pretty sure she and Kira could handle the vampires by themselves with the combination of their thunder and black magic abilities, but she didn't want to risk it.

It was safer to bring down the whole pack and have them fight together.

"There's no way to talk you guys out of this is there?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nope." Stiles chirped.

Shaking his head at the girl, Stefan decided not to say anything against it.

He knew that they would have a better advantage with a larger group coming down to help them.

Also, it would mean that Elena would have more protection and would be kept away from the danger.

"Okay, fine. But, just please try to stay safe and don't do anything reckless." Stefan requested.

Stiles grinned at that.

(Later on…)

Elena and Stiles went back to their house while Stefan decided to go out hunting since he needed some more animal blood to keep up his strength.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Stiles was texting Caroline who was heading out to visit her father and his boyfriend and wished her a safe drive.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Stiles stood up and watched as Jeremy made his way over to the door, opening it up and frowning at the sight of the people standing there.

"Um, hi?" He greeted in confusion.

"Hey, Jeremy, it's been a while, huh?" Scott greeted with a smile, trying to look around him for Stiles.

Recognition filled Jeremy's face as he took in the sight of the boy's uneven jawline and knew who it was.

It was a shock to see him looking tall and muscular while his messy hair had been cut short and was styled properly.

"Scott? Scott McCall? Wow, you, uh, really changed." Jeremy blinked in surprise.

Malia wasn't eager with waiting and pushed her way into the house, making Jeremy yelp in surprise as he watched the werecoyote search for his cousin.

"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't have very good manners." Lydia said.

Laughing as she found herself being tackled by Malia into a hug, Stiles wrapped her arms around the taller girl as Elena and Jenna walked into the hall to see the large group.

"Wow are we having a party I didn't know about?" Jenna smiled.

Scott jogged into the house while Lydia, Kira and Peter followed with a slower pace.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed.

Pulling away from Malia and setting her sights on her Alpha, Stiles smiled at him as she saw his eyes glowing cherry red as he looked at her aura.

He could see the pink and red aura that covered Stiles' body, looking beautiful as it seemed to enhance her features.

There were a few things about Stiles that had changed, such as the way she was now dressing (she was wearing a white tube top paired with a red leather jacket, skinny jeans, heeled boots and wore crimson red lipstick), but he could still see the same mischief and happiness in her eyes that she always had.

Smiling at his best friend, Scott stepped forward and pulled Stiles into his arms, whining happily in the back of his throat as he hugged her tightly to his chest, nuzzling his nose along her pulse point and breathed in her scent.

"So, you're all Stiles' friends?" Jenna asked the group.

"Yeah, we decided to come by for a visit. I'm Lydia Martin, by the way. This is Kira Yukimura and Peter Hale. I think you already know Scott and Malia." The strawberry blonde introduced.

"You're Malia's dad?" Elena asked staring at Peter.

The former Alpha looked over at the doppelganger and his blue eyes seemed to glow an icy shade of blue that sent chills down Elena's spine and they looked exactly like Malia's eyes when they glowed.

"That'd be me. It's nice to meet Stiles' family. I can see where she gets her looks from." Peter smirked.

"Stop being a creeper, Peter." Stiles pouted at him.

Lydia made her way over to Stiles and flicked Scott in the ear, making him yelp and pout down at the Banshee who pulled the brunette into a hug.

Kira stood nearby them, but leaned over and nuzzled noses with Stiles, their Kitsune auras cloaking them for a brief second as they did so.

"I'm just trying to be polite. Anyway, the kids here missed Stiles and decided to come pay her a visit. Seemed like the perfect time since it's the weekend." Peter shrugged.

"Well, this is great. Are you guys going to be staying for dinner tonight?" Jenna asked.

She was pleased to see Stiles being open and friendly with the group that were in the Gilbert house, all of them greeting the girl with large smiles and hugs.

"That sounds wonderful." Peter smiled charmingly at Jenna.

"She has a boyfriend." Stiles muttered but knew those with enhanced hearing would hear her.

"Great. I should go pick up food for tonight anyway. Oh, remember to lock up the windows. This storm is supposed to get worst later on." Jenna warned.

"We will, Aunt Jenna. Don't worry about it." Elena assured.

Jenna then took off to get her purse while Jeremy went back up to his room, leaving the group of supernatural creatures alone in the hallway.

Pulling back from the hug, Lydia took in the sight of Stiles and smirked.

"I see you've upgraded your wardrobe." Lydia commented.

"Yeah, blame Caroline for that. She doesn't like it when she can't get her way." Stiles rolled her eyes fondly.

"I think you look magnificent. I knew you'd be perfect as a werewolf, but, I've gotta admit, you're even better as a fox." Peter smirked as his eyes roved over her body.

Derek had been a fool to let Stiles slip away from him.

The current Omega werewolf had been worried of becoming just like Kate by going after a teenager and had acted so cruel to her to push her away, not wanting anything to do with her until she was of legal age.

Now, here Stiles was, looking at ease and comfortable in her own skin and had various suitors vying for her attention.

From what Peter could smell, a vampire was spending quite a bit of time around Stiles and may have been courting her without even knowing it.

He wondered what Derek's reaction would be if he ever returned and saw how beautiful and powerful Stiles had become since he left.

"Peter, shut up." Scott gave him a warning look.

Peter simply smirked and watched as Elena walked over to stand beside her cousin, the two brunettes smiling at each other.

"Okay, guys, this is Elena my cousin. She's also the doppelganger of our great-great-great-great-great-vampire grandmother." Stiles introduced.

She wasn't sure how many greats she should have used since she didn't know how old Katherine was.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet everyone. Stiles talks about you all constantly." Elena smiled.

Lydia grinned proudly at this while Scott was beaming, glad to hear that his second in command hadn't forgotten about him while she lived in a different town.

"Good to know. So, when are we going to meet the infamous Salvatore brothers?" Lydia asked.

"After Stefan gets back from his hunt. Come on, let's head up to my room. We can fill you in on what's been going on while we wait." Stiles suggested.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

"Raid on the Vamp House"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Elena was very sure that if Stiles didn't stop smiling, then her face would freeze and would stay that way.

Honestly, even the Joker wouldn't be able to smile that much or large.

She had never seen her cousin look so happy.

Being surrounded by her pack had put Stiles into such a glorious mood that she hadn't been able to stop smiling and laughed non-stop as everyone talked about what had gone on during their months apart.

All of Stiles' friends seemed to care for her deeply, even Peter, although he gave off a vibe that reminded Elena of Damon and it worried her having a werewolf version of her boyfriend's brother in her house.

"So, how are you dealing with everything?" Lydia asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elena remembered that she was standing nearby the living room, watching as Scott held Stiles on his lap while Kira and Malia were snuggled into their sides, all of them laughing as they watched something on TV.

Peter was leaning against the couch behind Stiles, nursing a glass of wine from the bottle he had found in the fridge and his fingers would sometimes graze the Kitsune's silky strands, breathing in her scent.

Seeing this made Elena worry, but she relaxed when Scott flashed crimson red eyes at Peter, making the Omega smirk as he backed off, but didn't move too far away from Stiles.

Lydia had gotten up and walked over to speak with the doppelganger since the girl seemed to be lost in thought, smiling sweetly at her cousin.

"You mean the whole vampire/doppelganger/werewolf/kitsune thing? I don't know. Some days it's easier than others." Elena shrugged.

"That's normal. It took a bit of getting used to for me, too. You learn to just roll with the punches." Lydia commented.

"So, Stiles says you're a Banshee. What's that like?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, it's great. I love hearing voices that keep telling me when someone is about to die. What really gets on my nerves though, is that I obviously got this from someone in my family and I have no idea who that person is, so I can't ask them for help." Lydia said.

"I'm sorry." Elena stared at the ground.

"It's fine. I have my pack. We're a family. It's how things work between us. We're there for each other no matter what. It just takes us a while to learn how to act like a family though." Lydia gave a wry grin.

Hearing the doorbell go off, Elena walked over and made her way to open it.

When she did, an annoyed expression appeared when she saw the blue eyed vampire standing there.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned.

"That's what I came to ask you." Damon told her.

Noticing the serious expression on his face, Elena began to worry.

Damon usually joked around and teased others no matter what situation hey were in, but when the humour was completely gone from his face, it meant something bad.

As if she could sense it, and she probably could, Stiles pulled out of the 'puppy pile' and made her way over to the door, Scott on her tail.

Her alpha could sense her unease and wanted to be close by her in case something bad happened.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

Eyes locking onto the fox, Damon took her in and was relieved to find she looked fine and noticed that her pack had arrived and seemed to be watching them intently.

"Stefan's missing. I can't find him anywhere and he's not answering his phone." Damon informed.

"Maybe he's just ignoring you." Elena suggested.

"Normally, I would think that too, but it's been hours. And we have a group of vampires who wants us dead in town." Damon said.

He closed the door behind him and Stiles stared at the gray skies and frowned.

"Perfect weather for them to go hunting, too." She commented.

Damon reached over and pulled her into his side, ignoring the warning growl Malia sent his way while Peter smirked and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, calming her down.

"Now, now, Malia. You need to learn how to share." Peter crooned.

Damon looked over at the werewolf while Elena picked up her cellphone and started calling Stefan, hoping he would answer her.

"Aren't you a little too old to hang out with teenagers?" Damon smirked.

"I could ask you the same." Peter smirked back.

"Oh, god. You guys are not going to have a snark fest are you?" Stiles rolled her eyes.

Peter and Damon seized each other up, smirking as they did so.

"Oh, don't worry, Foxy. We'll get to it later." Damon kissed her temple.

Scott growled at that, making Damon look at him and he felt the strange urge to back off and let go of Stiles, but he fought off the feeling.

"Scotty, stop." Stiles scolded.

Snapping out of it, Scott gave his friend an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. It's just… Alpha instincts, I guess. Doesn't like seeing you around someone dangerous that isn't a member of our pack. No offence. Um, I'm Scott McCall." He gave the vampire a shy smile.

"Damon Salvatore." He smiled smugly.

"Hi, I'm Kira Yukimura. This is Malia Tate and her dad Peter Hale." The Thunder Kitsune introduced.

"Hi." Peter gave a sarcastic wave.

"Lydia Martin. Hello." Lydia gave a flirtatious smile.

She was looking the man over the second he stepped into the house and had to admit that she was very impressed.

Stiles had done a very good job in finding this attractive vampire that seemed to treat her like a princess and from that way he kept his arm around her, protectively, but in no way possessive, Lydia approved.

"Stefan's not answering. Do you think those vampires got him?" Elena asked in worry.

"I'm going to check. When I get back, I hope you guys have a rescue plan cooked up." Damon told them.

"Wait, I want to come, too." Elena spoke up.

"No!" Damon and Stiles ordered.

"I'm not leaving Stefan. I want to help." Elena said stubbornly.

"I'm starting to see a resemblance between you two." Peter smirked.

After all, Stiles was the type of person who would always chase after the pack when they fight the newest monster of the week, not caring that she was the weakest member with no powers or weapons, other than a baseball bat.

It seemed like Elena had the same mentality as her cousin when it came to danger.

"Laney, just-just let Damon go check it out alone. Help us figure out a game plan first, okay?" Stiles tried to placate her cousin.

"I say we just charge in and kill them all now." Malia suggested.

"Malia, I love you, but you have bad ideas." Stiles said.

"Yeah, we'd all suffer if we do that." Lydia commented.

Damon left, racing off to the house to see if Pearl, Anna and their little coven had captured Stefan.

When he got to the house and was shown proof that the tomb vamps had Stefan and were torturing him, Damon had texted Stiles the confirmation and told her he would be back soon.

Meanwhile, the pack were trying to figure out a way to kill the vampires, Stiles bringing out the weapons that Deaton had sent her to use.

When Damon returned, he surprised them by having Alaric with them.

The pack tensed up at the sight of the man but calmed down when Stiles placed a placating hand on Scott's shoulder.

Once the alpha was calm, so was the rest of the pack.

"Mr. Saltzman, what are you doing here?" Elena asked in surprise.

Everyone had gathered into Stiles room to make plans and Lydia had brought up a perfect scale of Pearl's house to use for their attack plan.

"I heard you're on a vampire hunt." Alaric stated.

"It's more of a rescue mission." Scott spoke up.

"Yeah, well, you're going to need weapons. Good ones." Alaric sad.

He placed his bag on the desk and opened it to reveal an arsenal of stakes, guns loaded with vervain darts and weapons similar to them.

"Okay, so, how are we doing this?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to be the bait. I'll walk up to the door, say I got lost and need to use the phone. While I do that, the others will sneak in through the basement." Lydia said.

"That has to be the place where they're keeping Stefan. If we get him out, then we can focus on killing the vampires." Kira explained.

"The foxes will be the heavy hitters. They're leading the charge with their swords and fox fire. After all, vampires can't stand fire or electricity very well." Peter grinned.

"All right, I'll follow you inside. It'll be pretty dangerous." Alaric told Lydia.

"I'm used to it." Lydia shrugged.

Elena then grabbed a vervain dart making Damon click his tongue in disapproval and grab it from her.

"Ah ah ah. No way. You're not coming." Damon told her.

"I'm not leaving Stefan. I'm helping." Elena glared.

"Scott, can you keep Elena close to you during the fight?" Stiles asked her alpha.

"Of course." Scott agreed.

He knew that Stiles wouldn't allow Elena to be left behind.

If there was something the cousins had in common, it was their stubborn attitude.

Even if you tried to leave them behind, they would find a way to get a front row seat to the danger.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, Stefan better not bitch at me for it." Damon commented.

Damon, Stiles, Alaric and Elena climbed into the blue Camaro while the others all climbed into Lydia's car, driving off to the house in the middle of the woods.

Once they parked about twenty feet away, hidden by the trees, they set their plan into action.

Scott hung back with Elena, keeping a protective hand on her back while Stiles, Kira, Malia and Peter snuck around the house, searching for the basement.

Lydia walked up to the front door while Alaric and Damon hid by the stairs, making sure they wouldn't be seen.

Ringing the doorbell, Lydia waited for someone to arrive.

Soon enough, an old woman opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello, dearie. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, um, I'm new in town and I got lost. I've been driving around for hours and my car got stuck in the mud. Would you please let me in to call a tow truck?" Lydia begged and fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know dear. I really shouldn't let strangers in." The woman said.

Frederick then appeared, checking the strawberry blonde out and smiled at her.

"Come now. There's no need to be rude. Let the lady inside. I'll show you where the phone is." Frederick smirked.

"What a gentleman." Lydia grinned.

Meanwhile, the second group found the door to the basement and Malia broke the handle off, opening it and letting the others inside.

Stefan, who was shirtless with burn marks on his body, was chained up and weakly looked over to see who had arrived.

"Stiles?" he croaked.

Stiles held a finger to her lips as Peter broke the chains that were holding Stefan up and helped the vampire over to the door.

"Who's this guy?" Malia pointed.

There was an African American man tied downstairs as well, staring at the group with curious, yet remorseful eyes.

"Harper. He-he's good. He tried to stop them." Stefan explained.

Kira unchained Harper and he nodded at her in thanks.

"Ms. Peral and Anna don't know about this. She ordered us to stay away from the Salvatores." Harper explained.

"I see she doesn't have much control over her little pets does she?" Peter commented.

"Peter, enough. Stefan, Scott and Elena are outside. Get to them." Stiles told him.

Nodding, Stefan limped outside and Harper followed, both vampires escaping before the massacre started.

Sneaking upstairs, the group found the vampires and started the attack.

Malia ripped a vampire's head off and Peter ripped out another's heart.

Lydia then started screaming, making the house shake and the vampires fell to their knees in pain.

Frederick slapped Lydia, knocking her down and stopped hr screaming while various vampires started escaping the house, right where Alaric and Damon were waiting on them.

Eyes burning red in fury at seeing her friend being hurt, Stiles ran across the room and sliced Frederick's arm off making him cry out.

He escaped when another vampire tackled Stiles to the floor.

Kira sliced the vampire's head off, saving her fellow fox from the danger she was in.

Soon enough, there were bodies laying dead around the house and outside.

Finished with their work, the pack walked outside, covered in blood and the pouring rain started washing away the red.

At the sight of Stiles walking out with Lydia clinging to her side, Damon rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine. Some of the vamps got out did you get them?" Stiles questioned.

"We got as many as we could, but the others fled." Alaric explained.

"Hopefully they've learned their lesson and won't come back." Peter said with his eyes still glowing blue and fangs poking out of his mouth.

Malia looked similar to her father.

Scott, half shifted, jogged over, holding Elena in his arms and Stefan trailed behind them looking a bit guilty while blood dripped from his lips.

"What happened?" Lydia asked them.

"A one armed vampire attacked. Elena forced Stefan to drink her blood and he killed him." Scott reported.

Worried over her cousin, Stiles jogged over and grabbed Elena's arm, already beginning the healing process.

Elena groaned as she felt the pain fade away, the bite wounds sealing over while Stiles threw her head back in pleasure, moaning as the pain turned blissful for her.

"Well, isn't that erotic." Peter smirked.

Damon snickered at that while everyone else glared at the two men, unamused.

Harper then walked up to the group.

"You should all leave now. Ms. Pearl will be back soon." Harper informed.

Finished with healing her cousin, Stiles looked over at Harper, her fox aura still covering her body while her eyes glowed cherry red.

"Make sure Pearl and Anna knows what happens when they capture one of our own." Stiles warned.

Nodding in fear, Harper watched as the group all walked off to their cars, driving away from the house.

The pack went to the Salvatore house to spend the night since there were more bedrooms.

Stiles stayed with them and Damon allowed her to use his private shower to wash the blood off.

Peter was sitting on the couch downstairs, sipping a glass of bourbon.

"I see you found my stash." Damon commented as he walked over.

"You have impeccable taste." Peter said.

Smirking at that, Damon poured himself a glass and joined the werewolf on the couch.

"So, I heard that you're the black sheep of the Hale family." Damon brought up.

"Lydia calls me Satan in a V-Neck." Peter said making Damon chuckle.

"Same could be said for me. I guess we're the troublemakers in our families. The ones everyone hates." Damon shrugged.

"Yes, but we're also the fun ones who know how to get things done." Peter smirked.

"That's true." Damon said.

"Who also happen to have a soft spot for Stiles." The werewolf said making Damon blink and give him a look.

Peter continued to smirk, looking quite smug as she sipped his drink, enjoying the way Damon seemed to be trying to figure him out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon questioned.

"Nothing. It's just, once upon a time, while I was still an alpha, I wanted to turn Stiles and claim her as my mate. You can understand why. I knew she'd be glorious." Peter said.

"She is and you're not going to touch her or else you'll find your heart on the other side of the room." Damon threatened.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not interested like that anymore. Though, I will admit that. If I had the choice, instead of fighting whatever new evil that comes to town, I would pack up Stiles and Malia, then drive off to Maui." Peter commented.

"Fair enough. I'd ditch everyone else here and take her to New York. It's one of my favorite places and she'd love the energy of the city." Damon sipped his drink.

"Probably not a good idea. My nephew happens to own a flat there and I'm sure it would feel odd for Stiles to be around Derek once again. He still feels guilty about hurting her while she was possessed. He seems to think that bounty hunter will take his mind off of her, but he's fooling himself." Peter said.

"Can I ask you something? Whatever did happen with Stiles and Derek?" Damon inquired.

"Derek has feelings for Stiles. He started to develop them after all of the times she put her life in danger to help him and the others. But he's scared. He thinks he'll endanger her or she'll die because of him. He thinks pushing her away will protect her." Peter explained.

Derek wouldn't admit it, but Stiles reminded him so much of his first love Paige and he was scared that he would lose her because of what he was.

Not only that, but he was afraid of being just like Kate Argent by going after a teenager.

He wouldn't ruin her when she was still so young and innocent, although the Nogitsune seemed to have already done that which he hated.

Damon scoffed loudly at that and sat back in his seat.

"That's stupid! Even when she was human, Stiles was a force to be messed with. She stabbed me with a butter knife for feeding on her friend." Damon said.

Choking on his drink, Peter laughed loudly at that.

He couldn't say that he was surprised.

Stiles wasn't scared of hitting the alpha twins with a baseball bat, why would she hesitate to stab a vampire with a butter knife?

(Upstairs…)

Finished with her shower, Stiles walked out into Damon's bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

She started searching through his drawers for something to wear while her clothing was in the washer.

Hearing her phone go off, Stiles picked her jacket off the floor and pulled her cell out of one of the pockets.

"Hello?" Stiles answered.

"Oh my god, Stiles! It's so awful!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, what's wrong? Did something happen at your dad's?" Stiles asked in worry.

"No! I never made it. I got lost in the storm and my car got stuck. When I went out to push, I-I… I found Vicki's body!" Caroline exclaimed.

Eyes growing wide in horror at what she heard, Stiles dropped the phone and felt a panic attack coming on.

She was vaguely aware of Scott holding her to his chest, trying to comfort her while everyone gathered around her.

Never would Stiles had thought that Vicki's body would be found.

When the police looked it over, they would realize that Vicki was a vampire and had been killed, but they wouldn't know who had done it.

As for Jeremy, he would be heartbroken to learn the first love of his life had been found dead and buried in the woods and would be trying to find out how she had been killed.

How was she ever going to face Jeremy now that Vicki had been found dead?

Sobbing hysterically, Stiles buried her face into Scott's chest and allowed her alpha to hold her as she gasped out the news.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

"Under Control"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Scott didn't want to leave after Stiles' panic attack, but he had been assured by everyone that Damon would be able to handle taking care of her.

Even a reluctant Elena had agreed, remembering how Damon had helped Stiles out months ago when she first killed Vicki and knew that he would be able to help her with the rush of guilt now that the entire town knew she was dead.

Bidding their pack mate farewell until they needed to regroup, the McCall pack left for Beacon Hills and Damon comforted Stiles.

Unfortunately, he also had to deal with Stefan who was having a relaps of his blood addiction since Elena had forced him to drink her blood to heal him.

Stefan was constantly working out and hunting animals more frequently, trying to get his mind off the desire to feed on humans.

Damon had told Stiles about it and the Void Kitsune became curious, wondering if her ability to use black magic could help Stefan out in any way.

She called up Morell and Deaton, asking them for advise and she started reading a few spells on websites that had been created by real witches and druids, trying to find a way to help the ripper vampire.

Purchasing a notebook, Stiles started jotting down all kinds of theories for the spells and such, trying to figure out how to use them to help Stefan wean himself off human blood or to at least learn how to feed without becoming a feral beast.

The Nogitsune was able to get inside her head and play with it, which made Stiles wonder if she could do the same to Stefan.

After all, the Nogitsune is her sire, therefore she should have some of his abilities.

When he had gained access to her memories, she also gained access to his and would know how he used his powers.

A few days had gone by since Vicki's body had been found and Stiles' mind had been taken off of it thanks to trying to find a way to help her sister's boyfriend.

Up in her bedroom, Stiles had recently got out of the shower and had dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a black camisole and put on her usual jewelry while her nails were painted orange and her lips were coated in red lipstick.

Her hair was still damp and drying while she walked around her room, gathering up her books and packing them in her bag.

Sitting down on her bed, Stiles looked over to her closet where her boots were and her eyes glowed red, making the footwear levitate and float over to her.

Pulling her black leather boots on, Stiles then grabbed her jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder, swiping her keys off the desk before jogging down the stairs.

"Okay, people! If you need a ride to school, hurry up! I'm going out the door right now!" Stiles called over her shoulder.

"We're coming!" Elena groaned as she ran out of the kitchen.

Jeremy followed after her, holding a thermos and holding it out towards Elena.

"Forgot this." He held it out.

"Thanks." Elena said.

Stiles opened the door and the three brunettes were about to walk out of the house but stopped when they found a man with sandy blond hair and greenish eyes standing on the other side.

"Gen." The man smiled.

"Uncle John!" Stiles exclaimed.

Elena's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the man while Jeremy simply stared.

As for Stiles, she moved forward and pulled their uncle into a hug, making John smile and kiss the side of her head.

"Uncle John, hi." Elena forced a smile.

Jenna, who had heard the commotion, walked out of the kitchen and gave a strained smile at the sight of her late brother-in-law's brother.

Why couldn't it have been Noah who was coming down for a visit?

"Jenna." John greeted as he pulled out of the hug with Stiles, but still kept a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"John, you made it." Jenna commented.

"I said I'll be here before noon." John reminded.

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two different things." Jenna said.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy greeted.

"Hey. I had some business in town. I thought that a visit was in order." John explained.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet." John responded.

"Right, well, we better go. School. See you later, Uncle John. It's great to see you again." Stiles smiled.

John smiled down at Stiles and it made Elena feel off.

She didn't know why, but John always seemed to favour Stiles over everyone, though he did try to give the three of them the same amount of attention.

It almost felt like John was trying to teach Stiles what she needed to know so she could take over, but take over what exactly?

"Right, of course. I'll see you all later." John told them.

The three teenagers all walked out the door and climbed into the jeep, taking off for school.

When they arrived at school, the brunettes split up and went to their respective groups.

Caroline found Stiles and dragged her off to the girl's locker room, shoving a red cheerleading outfit in her hands.

"What is this?" Stiles demanded.

"This is your cheerleading uniform. Try it on. I want to make sure it fits." Caroline insisted, taking her bag and jacket away from her.

"Okay, why am I trying this on? Since when am I joining the team?" Stiles asked.

"Since Elena and Bonnie BOTH quit. I need a new member." Caroline told her.

"Care, you've known me how long? You know I can't do this." Stiles said.

When she thought about it, there was a chance that Stiles would be able to perform the tricks with her fox powers, but she really didn't want to wear the uniform.

"I'll work with you on it! Gen, please. I really need your help with this. I need something to focus on. Especially with the whole Vicki thing." Caroline begged.

Hearing the dead vampire's name being mentioned, Stiles sighed and pulled her clothing off, tugging on the uniform to see if it fit her.

"How-How has Matt been?" Stiles questioned.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't really want to talk about it. I've been baking food and bringing it over and I think it's just been making his mom hate me more." Caroline sighed.

"Kelly's a bitch. No one in town likes her. Hell, even my mom hated her." Stiles said.

Claudia was a kind and loving woman who could never hate anyone.

But when it came to Kelly Donovan, she would always glare at the woman.

Claudia hated how Kelly slept around with various men and got drunk almost all the town, leaving Vicki and Matt alone most of the time.

Their father, Peter Maxwell, had abandoned them when Kelly got pregnant with Matt, deciding he didn't want to continue his work as a plumber to support them.

Matt and Vicki didn't know the truth of why their father left, but Stiles did because she heard her parents talking about it with Liz.

The only parent that Claudia hated as much as Kelly and Peter was Scott's father Rafael McCall.

"Seriously? Claudia Stilinski hated someone? There is no way that's possible. Your mom was, like, a saint." Caroline exclaimed.

Stiles smiled at that and felt tears gathering in her eyes as she remembered her mother but forced them back.

With the uniform on, Stiles turned to look at Caroline.

"So, are you satisfied? We really need to get to class." Stiles said wanting to change the subject.

"Sure. You look so hot in this. You have to join and I will not take no for an answer." Caroline wagged her finger.

Laughing at that, Stiles changed out of the uniform and back into her street clothes before rushing out of the locker room with Caroline, both girls heading off to class.

(Later on…)

Lunch time had arrived and Stiles had gotten a call from John who asked if she could meet him for lunch.

Deciding it would be nice to have lunch with her uncle since she hadn't seen him since her birthday, Stiles agreed and drove off to the grill to meet him.

Walking inside, she spotted John sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of water.

"Hey." Stiles greeted.

Looking up, John smiled at her.

"Hey, glad you could make it." John said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I come to see you?" Stiles asked as she sat beside him.

"Well, no one else in our family seems to like me very much." John commented.

"Well, I do." Stiles stated.

John smiled at that, pleased that one of his nieces enjoyed his company and didn't fake any pleasantries when he was around.

"Come on, let's go find a place to sit before the place fills up." John told her.

They moved over to a booth near the windows and a waiter came over, taking their food orders before leaving them to relax.

While they waited for their food, john asked Stiles about how her studies were going and if she was enjoying being back in Mystic Falls.

He seemed pleased over the fact that she intended to stay until graduation.

Their food was brought out and they started eating.

"Genim, there's something important that I need to discus with you." John brought up.

"What is it?" Stiles asked after she swallowed a bite from her burger.

"It's about our family. There's something that your father never intended to tell you, but I've been trying to drop hints about it over the years." John said.

Freezing, Stiles set her burger back on the plate and stared at John, wondering if he was going to tell her about the council and the vampires.

Thinking back, she remembered the times he told her stories about monsters and about how the Gilbert watch was meant to point out evil.

He had been trying to tell her the truth over the years but hadn't said it outright since she was so young.

"I've been trying to tell you and ease you into it because you're oldest in the Gilbert family. You're the one who will be given this very important honor." John tried to explain.

"Uncle John. I already know." Stiles stated.

Staring into her eyes, John saw that she was being honest and noticed how she seemed to have grown stronger and wiser since the truth had been discovered.

"You do?" John asked.

"Yeah. I know about the vampires. I figured it out the first week I moved here." Stiles said.

John chuckled at that, looking very amused and proud.

"I had a feeling you would be able to figure this out on your own. You're too smart and curious for your own good." He grinned.

"Why me, though? Why have you been dropping hints to me and not Elena or Jeremy?" Stiles asked.

"Like I said, you're the oldest, Genim. Also, I have a feeling you would care more about protecting this town and our family from vampires more than they would. Some members of the founding families didn't really care about our duties. Noah left because he wanted to keep you and Claudia safe, Mason Lockwood would rather surf and party. Some people take this duty more seriously than others and I knew that you would be the one more interested in knowing about this and wanting to help." John explained.

Thinking over how Stiles had reacted when it came to the pack, she realized that John was right.

As for Elena, she hated knowing about the supernatural and wished that it hadn't taken over her life like it had, but she had no choice since she was a born supernatural creature.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But why tell me now? Dad said it was tradition to tell us this when we turn 18." Stiles said.

"True, but with the way how things are going now, I think it's best for you to know. There hasn't been this much vampire trouble in Mystic Falls since 1865. We need you to know this so you can keep yourself safe. I want you to be safe and I also know that you'll look after the others." John told her.

"Well, I did hand out vervain filled gifts to Caroline and Tyler. And Jenna has vervain perfume and Elena has vervain in the necklace she's wearing. And I've been drinking and bathing in it." Stiles rambled.

John gave her a proud smile, appearing thrilled over how his niece was handling things at her young age.

Seeing the way John was looking at her made Stiles feel happy, just like she did when she told Deaton how she used mountain ash to trap the kanima and he smiled at her like he knew she could accomplish it.

"It looks like you've been handling it very well. But I want you to be careful. If you think there's a vampire nearby, stay away. I don't want you to try fighting one. They're very dangerous and powerful." John said.

"Right. Got it." Stiles nodded.

She wondered how her uncle would feel if she confessed that she had killed multiple vampires?

He would probably be bursting with pride.

Once they finished their meal, John kissed Stiles' head and she drove back off to the school, trying to figure out how she was going to tell Elena, Stefan and Damon what had happened.

(The next day…)

Holding a purple dress up in front of her, Stiles looked it over and sighed.

There was another party being hosted by the Lockwoods and she had no choice but to go since she was a founding family member and was friends with their son.

"Purple's not a bad color on you, but I prefer red." Damon commented.

He had climbed through the window knowing that Stiles wasn't bothered by it.

After all, she hadn't yelled at him or scolded him for it yet.

"Good to know. Caroline's forcing me to join the cheer team, so I'll be stuck wearing a short red skirt very often." Stiles said.

Damon smirked at that as he watched Stiles hang the dress up in her closet until it was time to change for the party.

"So, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I got you a little something." Damon said.

Confused, Stiles watched as Damon took a blue velvet box out of his pocket and held it out towards her.

"What is this?" Stiles took it and felt her lips curling up into a smile.

Lifting the lid, Stiles smiled down at the charm bracelet she found.

There were various charms attached to it that made her think of her friends.

A wolf charm, a fox charm, a coyote charm, a bow and arrow charm, a pompom charm, a journal, a pentagram charm, a football charm, lacrosse charm, heart charm, gun charm, baseball bat charm, knife charm, a triskelion charm, a pair of fangs charm and an orange gemstone.

These charms all made her think of the werewolves, Kira, Malia, Allison, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt, her old lacrosse team, Lydia, her dad, the Hales and the Salvatores.

The baseball bat and orange stone obviously represented Stiles.

She had a feeling Damon was reading her diary who had been gossiping with Peter to know enough knowledge about her to pick out these charms.

"I love it. Thanks." Stiles smiled and hugged him.

Damon grinned and returned the hug.

Elena then walked into the bedroom to find Damon clasping the charm bracelet around Stiles' wrist and it made her narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Guys, we need to talk." Elena interrupted them.

"Uh oh. I don't like that tone." Stiles commented.

"What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Damon quipped.

"Stop being smug." Elena gave him a look.

"Did you two know that your uncle had been kicking it with the council?" Damon brought up.

"What?" Elena demanded.

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"Yeah, he told me." Stiles said.

Shocked eyes turned onto the fox.

"What?!" Damon and Elena stared at her.

"Yeah. Turns out Uncle John wants me to take over the Gilbert position on the council when I'm old enough. He also had a feeling that I already figured out the whole vampire thing by now." Stiles explained.

"Of course you would. You would think that all the murders going on was weird and would investigate until you figured it out." Elena sighed.

"Uh huh. I told him I figured it out and asked Dad about it and he told me. He also told me to stay away from anyone he thinks might be a vampire and not to pick a fight with them. But that's all. He knows that I know, but nothing else." Stiles said.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Damon commented.

Shaking her head and deciding to get onto the subject she wanted to discus with them, Elena turned her gaze onto Damon.

"Perfect, we'll just add that to the growing list of how everything is falling apart. Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything is okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena asked.

"A few days. Give or take." Damon shrugged.

"It's been a few days." Elena reminded.

"Give then. I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon asked as he walked around Stiles bedroom.

"He's not himself Damon." Elena said.

Stopping in front of Stiles' dresser, Damon opened the drawers and started digging through them, annoying Elena while the fox simply did nothing.

In the past, seeing someone going through her underwear would bother her, but Stiles had learnt that supernatural creatures didn't allow things like this or nudity bother them since they tended to strip in front of other quite often when they transform.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon said as he lifted up a baby blue frilly bra.

Most of Stiles' underwear had been picked out by Lydia and Caroline.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena grabbed her cousin's bra and stuffed it back into the drawer and slammed it closed.

How could Stiles deal with him?

"It is what it is, Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behaviour Stefan.' 'Reign it in Stefan'. 'Fight against his nature to an annoying excessive level Stefan.' But if you think there isn't another part this this, then you have not been paying attention." Damon said.

"He's not you. Not even close." Elena stated.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not." Damon warned.

(That night…)

Elena had finally told Jeremy that she was adopted and the talk they had went fine.

What she was trying to figure out was if Damon's compulsion was wearing off since Jeremy had taken an interest in vampires.

When Stiles was told about it, she became curious and read over the history paper that Jeremy wrote on the vampires of Mystic Falls and wondered if he was remembering or if he was figuring things out like she had.

Pulling on the thin strapped purple dress that hugged her figure, Stiles then curled her hair and pulled on strappy heels before going out to the party.

Once she arrived at the party, Stiles watched and searched for the vampire brothers, hoping neither of them would start trouble or murder someone tonight.

It seemed like every social event in town ended in someone's death.

"Stiles, is that you?" Someone exclaimed.

Fighting back a growl, Stiles turned and found Kelly Donovan walking over to greet her.

"Kelly, what a surprise." Stiles commented.

"Yeah, I know. Kid dies and you get invited to a fancy party. Gotta love it." Kelly said as she sipped her champagne.

Stiles glared at her and decided to do something about the annoying woman.

"Kelly, do me a favour." Stiles said grabbing her attention.

When Kelly stared into Stiles' eyes, it allowed the fox to slip inside her mind.

Eyes now cherry red, Stiles started playing with Kelly's mind like how she remembered the Nogitsune doing it to her and others.

"Don't speak to me for the rest of the night. Also, be nicer to Caroline. She doesn't deserve any disrespect from a cheap slut like you. Do you understand?" Stiles commanded.

"Yes." Kelly responded looking hypnotized.

"Good. Now go." Stiles smirked.

Turning on her heel, Kelly strutted off which made Stiles watch in satisfaction.

If the Nogitsune were here, he would be pleased with his kit.

Feeling hands being placed on her waist, Stiles tilted her head up to see Damon smirking down at her as her eyes returned to their natural color.

"Is someone being naughty?" Damon teased.

"I thought it was time for someone to tell her off." Stiles shrugged.

Chuckling at that, Damon pulled her into a dance since drunk Stefan had compelled the DJ to play more lively music.

Laughing as she was spun around, Stiles was then pulled into Damon's chest and they danced around the room.

(Later on…)

Spotting Liz standing off by herself, Damon pulled Stiles over to speak with the woman.

"You know, I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one. You look…you look smashing." Damon complimented.

"Thank you, Damon. Stiles." Liz laughed as she greeted the duo.

It seemed odd to see the two friends together, but she had heard about them spending quite a bit of time together and they seemed to have developed a close friendship.

"Hey, Liz. You look really great." Stiles smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." Liz smiled.

Clearing her throat, Liz then looked at the girl with a worried expression.

"So, John told us all that your father told you about the council." She brought up.

"Yeah, he did. Then again, he didn't have a choice. I figured everything out and started asking him questions that he couldn't not answer." Stiles told her.

She was surprised that John informed the council that she knew about them but supposed it would help her in a way.

"I see. I'm not happy that you've bene dragged into this, but I suppose it's for the best." Liz said placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

She then turned her attention onto Damon who was keeping a protective hold on the girl.

"You know, I had my doubts about you at first Damon, but, like everyone else on the council, you've won me over." Liz said.

"Thanks, Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council have been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again." Damon commented.

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Stiles, would you give us a moment?" Liz requested.

"If it's about the vamps, I'm gonna figure it out on my own. Might as well tell me to my face." Stiles stated.

"She has a point. What's going on?" Damon questioned.

Sighing as she realized she was defeated, the sheriff informed the duo of the information she had gathered.

"Jonathan Gilbert's claim checks out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it true. We might have a problem." Liz said.

"Sounds like it." Stiles said looking serious.

Jeremy then walked over, interrupting the conversation and everyone focused their gaze on him.

"Excuse me, sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan." Jeremy brought up.

Damon and Stiles both tensed up.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz informed.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy stated.

Stiles felt her worry grow while Damon looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

They were the reason why Vicki was now dead and it was awkward being around Jeremy when he was asking about her death.

"We're away of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz told him.

"It's okay." Jeremy walked off.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Stiles said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Damon insisted.

"All right. Stiles, I know this is all a lot to deal with. If you need someone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away." Liz told the girl.

"Thanks, Liz." Stiles smiled at her.

As they made their way outside, they found a drunk Tyler fighting with Matt while people gathered around to watch.

"Oh, shit." Stiles cursed.

Peter's warning about Tyler's temper echoed in her head.

If Tyler lost control of his anger and killed someone, he would become a werewolf and she didn't want that for her friend.

Rushing forward, Stiles pulled Matt out of the way and grabbed Tyler's arms.

Elena watched in worry while Kelly whimpered on the ground where she had fallen.

"Tyler, you need to stop." Stiles told him calmly.

"Move, Stiles." Tyler growled.

"You are going to calm down." Stiles stared into his eyes.

Her eyes turned red and Tyler found himself relaxing, his anger fading away which relieved Stiles.

Other people had gathered when the fight started and Alaric soon joined them, standing by Elena and Damon.

Mayor Lockwood also walked out to find Kelly on the ground, her lipstick smeared while Stiles was calmly speaking to Tyler who was relaxing under her care.

"What's going on here?" Mayor Lockwood demanded.

"It's nothing, Mr. Lockwood. Just a little accident." Stiles turned to the man once she was sure her eyes were no longer glowing.

"I'll take it from here." Mayor Lockwood said.

He walked over to his son and looked him over, seeing his nose bleeding and Kelly quickly escaped while she could, mortified that her son had caught her kissing his friend.

"Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's okay." Mayor Lockwood told Tyler.

Nodding, Tyler gave Stiles a confused look before he went up to the bathroom.

"Everything is fine. Come on everybody. Let's get back to the party, let's go. Come on, have a good time." Mayor Lockwood worked the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt after the fight was over.

"Where is she?" Matt asked searching for his mother.

"I don't know. Put your head up." Elena instructed.

"I'm going home. I can't deal with this crap right now." Stiles sighed.

"Stiles are you sure you're okay?" Alaric asked her.

"Yeah, I'm used to breaking up fights between werewolves. I'm just tired from all of the emotional overload going on." Stiles explained.

With that said, Stiles then left and went back home.

Later on that night, Damon went to check on her and found her curled up in bed, her fox ears present and was cuddling a wolf plushie.

Damon had found out some interesting information about John and Isobel but decided to tell Stiles about it in the morning.

Stripping down and sliding into bed with the fox, the vampire pulled her into his chest and relaxed, allowing himself to sleep and forget the dramas of Mystic Falls until morning.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

"Miss Mystic Falls"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Damon told Stiles about how he killed John but came back to life because he had a ring just like Alaric's.

When the two men questioned John about, he said that he had given Alaric's ring to Isobel to keep her protected and that all three Gilbert sons had them.

Stiles was stunned by the news and had called her father up right away, demanding he dig out the Gilbert ring and wear it since it would keep him protected from any werewolves, vampires or demons that kill him.

She was also trying to figure out the connection between Isobel and John, while also worrying if her uncle knew she was no longer human.

Two days after the party, Damon was driving Stiles to school in his car, making some students look over.

Glancing over at Stiles, Damon took in how lovely she looked in her red sundress and her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back in bouncy curls.

Sadly, she was irritated at him for killing her uncle, even though he came back to life and he had apologized multiple times and had even taken her jeep to the auto shop to have proper repairs done to it.

"How much longer are you going to be mad at me?" Damon asked her.

"I'm not mad, just irritated." Stiles said.

"I'm sorry for killing your uncle. He was being cocky and threatening me. And I just snapped and broke his neck before I knew what was going on. Please forgive me." Damon begged.

Glancing over at the vampire, Stiles saw him pouting and staring at her with big blue eyes that she couldn't resist.

Unable to stop herself, Stiles' lips pulled up into a smile which made Damon smirk in victory at being able to get that response from her.

"You're lucky I adore those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." Stiles said as she reached over and placed her hand on his face, tracing his jawline.

Pulling Stiles closer to him, Damon placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Your jeep should be ready by the time school's done. I'll drop it off here later." Damon told her.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later." Stiles opened the door.

Grabbing her school bag, Stiles waved at Damon before walking off to the front doors, being met by Tyler who complimented her on her dress and walking with her to class.

(Later on…)

After dropping Stiles off at school, Damon went to the council meeting that was being held.

It was only him, John and Liz who were able to make it for the meeting since everyone else was busy with work.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night, some of the supply was compromised." Liz explained.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked and wondered if Stefan had anything to do with it.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." Liz informed.

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John surmised.

"I know what you meant." Damon said.

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz told them.

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon commented as he looked over at john.

"Aren't we all?" Someone commented.

Turning around, the trio found Noah Stilinski standing there, looking amused by how easily he had snuck up on everyone.

"Noah?" John asked looking surprised at seeing his brother.

"Noah, it's so good to see you again!" Liz smiled brightly.

Walking over, Liz pulled her old friend into a hug and Noah returned it.

"Liz, you look great." Noah said.

"Damon, come meet Noah Stilinski. He's Stiles' father." Liz explained when she noticed the confused look on Damon's face.

"Oh, you're Stiles' father. Nice to meet you. Damon Salvatore." He said walking over to shake the man's hand.

"Right, Stiles told me about you. Nice to finally meet the man behind the name." Noah said.

"What are you doing here, Noah?" John questioned.

He was worried about having his brother here considering all of the dangers in town.

Glancing down at his brother's hand, John was relieved to see that he was wearing the Gilbert family ring.

"I signed Stiles up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I wanted to see my daughter be a part of this." Noah explained.

Liz laughed at that.

"Does Stiles know about this?" Liz asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Caroline will tell soon enough." Noah smirked.

(At school…)

Stiles was sitting in history class, feeling a sense of dread fall upon her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like someone was conspiring against her.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently, the community's leaders feel it's more important than World War 2, but, hey, what do I know?" Alaric shrugged.

Bonnie then walked into the room, everyone looking at the girl who had been missing ever since her grandmother's funeral.

She had also changed her hair which was now straight and had bangs.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized to Alaric.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric greeted.

Sitting down in her seat, Bonnie shares a smile with Stiles and Elena, but when her eyes fall on Stefan, her mood grows sour.

He smiled at her in greeting, but she simply looked away which caused him and the cousins to all share confused looks.

After class was over, Stiles and Elena chased after Bonnie, trying to catch up with the witch and speak with her about everything that had happened since she left.

"Bonnie!" Elena called making Bonnie turn to look at them.

"Hey." Bonnie says.

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class buy you already took off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asked.

"We're dealing. It's been hard." Bonnie said.

"Everyone here missed you." Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly, after you told me the tomb spell failed, I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie explained.

"Understandable." Stiles nodded.

"I hope you understand why I called. I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena said.

"I understand why. I just…shouldn't know." Bonnie told her.

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena trailed off.

Caroline then rushed over and excitedly pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home! I know we talked everyday, but I missed you! How are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Hearing that Bonnie had been in constant contact with Caroline during the days she was gone, Elena felt hurt.

"Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie informed.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court. I'd ask Stiles, but she's gonna be busy getting herself ready." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked looking stunned and confused.

"The Founder's court? Did we miss something?" Elena asked.

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls! They announced it today. The three of us are on it." Caroline gestured to herself and the cousins.

"What?!" Stiles shrieked in shock.

"Oh my god! We signed up so long ago…I completely forgot." Elena shook her head.

"We? I did no such thing! I did not sign up for this. How am I on the list? What the actual hell?!" Stiles complained.

"I think your dad called and signed you up. Anyway, Elena, are you dropping out?" Caroline asked.

"I can't." Elena denied.

"No?" Caroline looked over at Bonnie.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie explained.

Tyler then walked over to the girls, noticing how upset they all looked.

"Did I walk in on something?" Tyler questioned wondering if he should leave.

"No, we're just talking about the Founder's court." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, that? My mom signed me up for it." Tyler said.

"That sucks." Stiles commented.

"Seriously? Your mom really signed you up for it?" Caroline looked amused.

"Yep. Now I've gotta find a girl to escort." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I need an escort." Stiles raised her hand.

Tyler smiled at that, walking over to Stiles and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Great. My mom loves you. She'll be jumping through hoops." Tyler said.

"I thought you would have gone with Damon. I mean, aren't you dating?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide at that and stared at Stiles with an accusatory expression.

"We're not dating, we're friends." Stiles denied.

"Oh, right. A friend who bought you a charm bracelet." Caroline gave her a look.

Bonnie looked at Stiles' left wrist and took notice of the charm bracelet that the fox was wearing.

"He got it for me to cheer me up after the whole Vicki situation." Stiles explained.

"I don't know. The way I see you two around town, you look like a couple. And you were at the party together the other night." Tyler commented.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles slapped his chest.

(After school…)

All day, Stiles' mind had been on what Caroline and Tyler had sad about her and Damon.

She would admit that she felt comfortable with Damon, safe with him and loved just sitting with him in complete silence, just enjoying his company.

But wasn't that how friends were supposed to be with each other?

Damon was also very attractive and she adored his eyes.

When she needed him, he came and she didn't even have to call, he just knew when she needed someone to be there for her.

Thinking over how the two of them were with each other, how he joked around with her and made her feel more confident and happier with herself.

Waking up in the morning and finding herself trapped in his strong arms, she felt safe and like she was something dear and precious.

When Damon had rushed to her side after killing the tomb vamps, Stiles felt relieved to see he was unhurt and felt happy that he was worried over her.

Coming to a sudden conclusion, Stiles felt shocked.

She had feelings for Damon.

"Oh god." She muttered as the bell rang, letting school out.

Gathering her supplies, Stiles walked out of school and made her way over to her jeep which had been dropped off after it was repaired.

Making her way over, Stiles was stunned when she saw who stepped out.

"Daddy!" Stiles exclaimed.

Dropping her bag on the ground, Stiles raced over and jumped at Noah, pulling him into a hug and the father hugged his daughter tightly.

"I've missed you." Stiles whimpered.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. It's so good to finally see you again." Noah grinned.

When he had first seen his daughter walking over, he was stunned.

She was wearing a dress and looked so much like Claudia as she walked toward him, her long brown hair bouncing with each step she took and the sunlight making her eyes sparkle.

She was beautiful and happier than he had ever seen her.

He had a feeling that Damon might be one of the reasons for this change.

"You signed me up for the Founder's court?" Stiles pulled back and glared at him.

"Caroline told you?" Noah guessed.

"Yes, and I'm going with Tyler. Still, I can't believe you would do that to me." Stiles complained.

"Calm down, Stiles. Besides, you mom dreamed about seeing you do this." Noah said.

"Oh no, you're not using Mom to guilt me into doing this. I mean, I am doing this, but I'm not happy about it." Stiles said.

Laughing at this, Noah started up the jeep and drove himself and his daughter back to his old house, being greeted by Jenna, Elena and Jeremy who were happy to see him.

With Noah back, he was forced by Carol to help set up for the event and Stiles was during interviews with the rest of the girls as they got ready to be shown off to everyone.

When Carol asked Stiles which name she wanted to be presented with, she had agreed on Genim Stilinski Gilbert, although she felt worried about being mocked by her name, but shrugged it off.

Tyler was annoyed that he had to learn the dance for the event, but he did his best to master the steps so his mother wouldn't harp on him for it.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

"Party with the Monsters"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Heading out to the dress shop, Stiles started looking for something for her to wear.

Carol insisted on helping her since her son was escorting her to the pageant and she had always wanted a daughter to doll up for parties.

"Thanks again for the help, Carol." Stiles said.

"Oh, I'm happy to. I loved doing this when I was your age. Sadly, your mother was the one who won. She was so beautiful. She wore this lovely black dress, making her stand out from everyone else." Carol smiled in memory.

Hearing about her mother made Stiles smile as she looked over the dresses, making her way over to the selection of black gowns.

She knew that Caroline chose an emerald green dress while Elena was going to wear a sapphire blue.

The rest of the girls were all wearing colorful gowns and Stiles decided she would choose something that would make her stand out, just like her mother.

Looking the dresses over, Stiles pulled out a gown that was strapless and seemed to cling to her body before it flared out around her feet.

"Oh, that one looks daring." Carol smiled.

"Just have to make sure I can walk in it." Stiles commented.

"Go try it on. I'll see if I can find some shoes to go with it." Carol instructed.

Nodding, Stiles went to the change rooms and went inside a cubicle before undressing and pulling the black dress on.

Using her powers, she made the zipper pull up when it was on and stared at herself in the floor length mirror, turning around to see how she looked.

The dress fit like a second skin and she was able to move easily in it.

She figured that if she wore a strapless bra, then it would look perfect.

Satisfied, Stiles opened the door when she smelled Carol approaching and the woman exclaimed in amazement when she saw the girl.

"Oh, that looks perfect! You'll definitely give the rest of the girls a run for their money." Carol grinned.

"Yeah, as long as I can dance good enough in front of the large crowd." Stiles said as she accepted the silver kitten heels.

Finished with shopping, the two women went off to their own homes.

Stiles would be going to the mansion to practise her dance with Tyler and the rest of the contestants.

During the car ride to the Lockwoods, Elena seemed closed off about something.

"Okay, what's up now?" Stiles asked her.

"Do you think Bonnie's okay?" Elena questioned.

"As okay as anyone would be after burying someone they love. Why do you ask?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel like Bonnie's been trying to avoid me. Almost like, maybe, she blames me for what happened." Elena revealed.

"What? That's stupid. Bonnie wouldn't do that." Stiles denied.

"Then why has she been avoiding me? And whenever Stefan's around, she turns, like, cold." Elena frowned.

"Maybe because she hates vampires and you're dating one, which makes it really awkward for her." Stiles suggested.

Elena sat back in her seat, thinking things over.

Arriving at their destination, the girls walked inside and met up with their escorts to get right onto their lessons.

Stefan seemed to be in a very good mood and was goofing off which made Carol scold him and Elena.

Caroline arrived later on with Bonnie to practise, then Elena ambushed Bonnie to find out why she had been acting so strange around her lately.

Stiles had been right about the reason why Bonnie was avoiding them.

She felt uncomfortable around Stefan and Damon after her grandmother died trying to lift the barrier on the tomb.

(The next day…)

Elena and Stiles were both making their way downstairs with their dresses in their arms.

All of the girls were supposed to meet at the Lockwood estate to get dressed, do their hair and makeup for the event.

Walking to the door, Elena opened it to reveal Alaric.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

"Hi." Alaric greeted.

"I heard you're driving." Elena told him.

"Sorry, Ric, but I'm going in my baby. I want to get out of there as soon as the winner is picked." Stiles grinned.

"Right. Here, let me get that for you." Alaric offered taking Elena's things.

"Thanks." Elena said, and Alaric walked further into the house.

"How-How is Stefan?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned.

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric stated.

"He went through a lot. He was in bad shape for a while, but he's bouncing back." Elena said.

Stiles kept her mouth shut but shared a look with Alaric.

It was obvious that he was able to tell that Stefan was sneaking human blood but didn't want to bring it up with Elena.

John then walked up to them making the group clam up and look at the man.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John questioned.

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric informed.

"I thought I was driving." John said.

Jenna then came down the stairs, joining everyone.

"No need, we're going with Ric." Jenna told John.

"Are we ready to go now?" Stiles asked.

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna informed John on the way out.

(At the Lockwood estate…)

Stiles had put on her dress and shoes first, then pulled a housecoat over herself to keep it clean while she applied her makeup and fixed her hair.

Jenna was helping Elena curl her hair and Caroline was working on everything by herself, not having anyone to help her since her mother was on duty as usual.

Utilizing everything she had learned from Lydia the time the Banshee had helped her with her makeup for the homecoming dance, that ended in Kate Argent's death, Stiles applied golden eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick.

Her hair she had curled, and Jenna was curling Elena's hair, while also tying some of it up out of her face.

"Thanks for helping me." Elena said.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna told her.

"You know, I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this. She was so excited." Elena brought up.

"So were you if I recall." Jenna reminded.

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." Elena commented.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet." Jenna informed.

"I don't have cold feet. I just…I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Elena sighed.

Overhearing what Elena had said, Stiles stared into the mirror and her reflection seemed to look more like her mother than it did her.

There were so many events that Claudia had missed, and Stiles wished that she were here so that she could help her.

Claudia was always described to be full of light and energy before she died, and Stiles could really use that at this moment in time.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Stiles stared back into her reflection and saw her instead of her mother.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Your hair would have a better chance if she was." Jenna joked.

It brought a smile to Elena's face which was what Jenna was hoping for.

Glancing over at Stiles to see how she was doing, Jenna saw that she was almost finished getting ready.

"Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with hat thing, don't hurt anybody." Elena joked as she stood up.

Caroline's eyes followed after Elena, then glanced over at Stiles before she turned back to her reflection with a sad look.

Finished with getting ready, Stiles decided to help Elena get ready since she would need someone to pull up the zipper for her.

Inside the dressing room, the two girls found a nervous looking Amber inside.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked her.

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks." Amber said.

"Hey, so do I. Just think of something that makes you happy. That tends to help me. Besides, you're the best dancer here. You'll do great." Stiles encouraged.

"Do you need some privacy, so you can change?" Elena asked the girl.

"Actually, I'm just-I'm gonna go get some air." Amber said, and she walked out of the room.

Turning to her dress, Elena was about to grab it, but stopped when she saw Damon's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, you can't be here." Elena frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles questioned.

"We need to talk." Damon said seriously.

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena demanded.

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked him.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Damon let the bombshell drop.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed.

"I knew it." Stiles huffed.

"Yeah, a month ago, I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon stated.

"I knew he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal." Elena said.

"He probably didn't want you to worry or get on his case." Stiles suggested.

Elena seemed to be upset by this and sat down on one of the chairs, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"She's right. He has a fridge full of blood bank contraband in this house. He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon explained.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about here." Elena insisted.

"Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon said.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to do something about this and soon. Before he loses it and kills someone." Stiles frowned.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena berated herself.

Just then, Stefan stepped into the room making everyone stare at him.

"What's going on in here?" He asked wondering why Damon was with the girls.

"I was just filling the girls in on your extra-curricular activities." Damon informed.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan laughed.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena told him.

Stefan went silent and had a hard expression on his face which put Stiles on edge.

"I'm, uh, I'll be downstairs drinking." Damon said as he excused himself.

"I'm staying right here." Stiles stated.

"You don't trust me?" Stefan gave her a look.

"Just remember, I can break your neck with my mind." Stiles flashed her red eyes at him.

"Stiles, it's fine. I'll be there soon. Go wait with the other girls." Elena insisted.

Growling low in her throat, Stiles left the room and Damon went downstairs.

Shedding off her housecoat, Stiles tossed it n a random direction, not caring for it at the moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caroline asked when she saw the tense expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just can't wait for this to be over with." Stiles crossed her arms.

Elena soon joined them, wearing her dress, but her mind was stuck on Stefan.

Downstairs, Carol started calling the names of the girls to start coming down the stairs to go out and meet with their escorts.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asked when the girl hadn't arrived.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked as she peered down at the crowd.

"Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline huffed.

"What happened to Matt?" Stiles questioned.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline asked when she couldn't see the boy and noticed the upset look in Elena's eyes.

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere. I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena ranted.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"I need to find Stefan. This isn't me. I'm not this person anymore." Elena said.

Hearing this, Caroline began to shake her head at the brunette.

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it's important to your mom. Just like Stiles is. Don't throw your chances away because of your stupid boyfriend." Caroline scolded.

Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton." Carol called.

Giving Elena and Stiles one last look, Caroline started to walk down the stairs and smiled down at the crowd.

"She's right and you know it. You shouldn't let your boyfriendruin things in your life." Stiles said.

"What am I supposed to do though? Something needs to be done." Elena sighed.

"Don't worry. I picked up a few tricks while being possessed by the Nogitsune. Tricks I can use on Stefan to get rid of his blood addiction." Stiles informed.

"Elena, you're next." Carol informed.

Moving into position, Elena forced a smile and got ready to make her way down.

Glancing over and meeting eyes with Tyler, Stiles motioned with her eyes and told him to step in and escort Elena.

Confused by what was going on, Tyler did as he was told and Carol was stunned by what was happening.

"Uh, Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Tyler Lockwood." Carol announced.

Tyler took Elena's hand and walked with her out to the courtyard.

Noah was filming the event and smiled proudly when his daughter stepped into view of everyone.

Damon took his chance and stepped in front of the other escorts, staring up at Stiles as she began to make her way down the stairs.

"Miss Genim Stilinski Gilbert escorted by Damon Salvatore." Carol announced, not amused by the last-minute changes.

Staring up at her as she took her descent down the stairs, Damon could almost swear he saw her fox aura radiating around her making her look even more beautiful as she sent him a smile.

Placing her hand in Damon's, Stiles shared a look with him before they walked out into the courtyard.

"What is she doing with Damon? And why is Elena with Tyler? What's going on?" Jenna whispered.

"I don't know." Alaric shook his head.

Music played, and the contestants all danced, Stiles and Damon managing to do it perfectly.

Smiling at the sight, Noah zoomed in on them together and filmed it as they danced and noticed that there was a chemistry there between them.

(Later on…)

All of the girls stood up on a stage and waited for the announcement of who would be the winner.

"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked looking around.

"I don't know." Elena shook her head.

Stiles began to worry that Stefan had gotten his hands on Amber and was feeding on her at this very moment.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Carol said.

The crowd clapped, and Carol smiled.

"So, without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Carol announced.

Caroline had a shocked look on her face when she heard she had won, but Stiles and Elena was smiling at her.

Stiles was the first one to pull her into a hug.

"You did it, Sunshine!" Stiles cheered.

"Congratulations!" Elena hugged her next.

"I actually won!" Caroline laughed happily.

Stepping over to Carol, Caroline is given her crown and sash while everyone applauded.

After things settled down and the girl got down from the stage, Damon located the cousins with a serious expression on his face.

"What's going on now?" Stiles asked not liking the look on his face.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Damon informed.

Bonnie was standing nearby listening in on the conversation.

Unknown to them, there was a second person listening in on them.

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her. He won't!" Elena insisted.

"You know nothing about your own boyfriend. We need to find them now." Stiles stated.

They took off with Bonnie following along with the other eavesdropper.

Screaming was heard when they walked out into the night and found Stefan sinking his fangs into Amber's neck.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled.

Releasing Amber in shock, Stefan looked up with blood covering his face and he was horrified that Elena had seen him like this.

"Stefan, come on, get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it, man." Damon tried to talk him down.

Damon then rushed him, but Stefan caught him and threw his brother into a wall.

Elena gasped at the sight and Stiles held an arm out to protect her.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena begged as Damon stood up.

Stefan then started groaning in pain and everyone turned to look at Bonnie who was using her magic on him.

Seeing a flash of golden hair, Stiles became horrified to see someone else there.

"Caroline!" Stiles gasped.

Shocked, everyone turned to find Caroline hiding behind a car and she was staring at them with wide eyes.

With everyone distracted, Stefan took off and Caroline, filled with fear as memories of Damon feeding on her came back, turned and ran off.

"Caroline, wait!" Bonnie called.

"Oh god!" Elena whined.

"I'll get her. We're gonna have to let her in on the secret now. No choice." Stiles said and ran after the girl.

Panting hard, Caroline ran to the safety of the crowd and spotted her mother.

"MOM!" She yelled.

Stunned by the fear in her voice, Liz looked over and was worried by the look on her daughter's face.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Liz asked as Caroline threw herself into her arms.

"I found Amber. She was bleeding all over the place. And-And he was just standing over her. He had blood on his face, Mom!" Caroline cried.

Shocked that her daughter had witnessed a vampire attacking someone, Liz hugged her daughter and tried to get her to calm down.

Stiles soon ran over to join them, cursing her shoes as she almost tripped.

"Caroline." Stiles panted.

Stiffening, Caroline looked over at Stiles with accusing eyes and Liz looked around at her deputies.

"Go handle the situation. I'm taking my daughter home." Liz ordered.

"I can handle that, sheriff." Stiles insisted.

"No! I want to stay with my mom." Caroline shook her head.

"Care, I know what you saw. I understand how you feel. I went through it, too. I can explain everything to you if you just let me." Stiles told her.

Although Liz didn't want her daughter to be involved with this life, she knew she didn't have a choice now.

"Caroline, it's going to be fine. I'll take care of things here, then I'll see you at home. I promise, I will talk to you about it all. But right now, you need to let Stiles get you home. You'll be safe there. And whatever you do, if you see that man again, never let him inside our house. Understand?" Liz asked.

Nodding, Caroline let Stiles walk her to the jeep and they climbed inside.

"What was that I saw back there?" Caroline demanded.

"You're never going to believe it, but here it is." Stiles sighed.

With that, Stiles started telling Caroline all about the werewolves, vampires, witches, Kitsunes and other supernatural creatures.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

"Blood Brothers"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Damon wasn't very happy about Caroline now knowing about them, but he didn't go after her since he knew how protective Stiles was of the girl and he didn't want an angered Kitsune on his hands, especially with how well their relation had been over the last few months.

He remembered how she had attacked him once before when she was a regular human girl and knew that she would be able to do quite a bit of damage to him now that she was a demon.

While Stiles was explaining everything to Caroline, Damon and Elena worked on a plan to lock Stefan up in the cellar until the human blood was out of his system.

After Caroline had been calmed down, Stiles called in Bonnie to keep the girl company and allowed left for the boarding house to use her powers on Stefan.

First of all, she had to force the human blood out of his body and fed him her blood, knowing that Kitsune blood made vampires sick and Stefan had vomited it up, making him weak and easier for her to deal with.

He had resisted, but Stiles had used her full Kitsune strength to force her way into Stefan's mind and settle his lust for human blood.

When she was inside his mind, Stiles had seen a few things she hadn't wanted too, such as Stefan and Damon being with Katherine and seeing her vampire ancestor was a shock.

Katherine looked exactly like Elena, but her personality was similar to Stiles'.

She also saw how Stefan and Damon's father had shot them both, killing them for trying to save Katherine from being locked up in the church.

They woke up in transition and Stefan went to say good-bye to his father, but a fight broke out which ended in the boy feeding on Giuseppe Salvatore, killing him and then forcing Damon to complete the transition.

Damon had promised Stefan a life of misery for forcing him to become a vampire against his will.

Stiles had also seen how Stefan was the one who was out of control and Damon tried to keep him tamed but failed.

When Lexi arrived, Damon left the job of taking care of Stefan up to her.

Stunned by what she had seen, Stiles left Stefan to relax after she had been through his mind, trying to get him to not crave human blood so obsessively.

When that was done, she left for home and Elena stayed behind to watch over him.

The next day, Stiles had taken a long hot bubble bath to relax her stressed muscles before getting dressed in a white tube top, light blue jeans, gold wedge sandals and her usual jewelry and pink lipstick, hoping the bright colors would make Caroline feel relaxed around her.

Baking up a plate of Caroline's favorite cookies, Stiles took off for the Forbes house.

"So, how did Barbie take everything?" Damon asked.

He had called her during the drive over and she decided to answer, knowing how stubborn he could be.

"Pretty well. She promised not to tell anyone anything, though. She wouldn't want to put me and Bonnie in danger if word got out." Stiles said.

"Really? Because last night it looked like she was terrified and about to send her mother after us." Damon snarked.

"She didn't though. She didn't tell Liz that it was Stefan she saw attacking Amber." Stiles reminded.

"Whatever. I don't like this. I don't like it that one more human knows about us." Damon said.

"Damon don't touch her. If you hurt her in any way, I will summon a horde of shadow monsters and sic them on you." Stiles threatened.

She wasn't able to do something like that yet, but she was sure that she would be able to if she focused hard enough.

"I feel like I should be threatened, but I can't help but feel turned on by hearing you growling threats at me." Damon teased.

Rolling her eyes, Stiles pulled into the driveway of the Forbes house.

"I'm at her house now. I'll call and check up on you guys later." Stiles told him.

"Okay. Have fun in Barbie's dream house." Damon joked before hanging up.

Scoffing, Stiles hung up and turned off her car.

Grabbing the cookies, she made her way up to the front door and rang the bell.

Caroline opened it and gave a small smile at Stiles and Bonnie was seen standing behind the blonde.

"Hey, I came to check in." Stiles said.

"I figured. Elena's been calling, too." Caroline opened the door wider for her.

"Hey, Stiles." Bonnie greeted.

Stiles gave the with a smile and set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table in the living room.

The three girls all sat down on the couch.

"You, now that I know the truth, I find myself thinking back to all of the strange things that have happened over the last few months and it makes sense now. All the weird deaths, the new people just popping into town, the police being on edge, Mom constantly working, the adults whispering to each other. The massive drama going on with you two, Elena and the Salvatores. It all makes sense now. I can't believe I never saw it." Caroline complained.

The fact that Caroline was back to her ramblings help set Stiles and Bonnie at ease.

They knew that it was a sign that Caroline was adjusting in her own way.

"People tend to not notice anything like this because it's difficult to believe in this stuff." Bonnie told her.

"It wasn't hard for me to believe. The signs were all there and obvious to me." Stiles stated.

"Only you would be able to figure something impossible like this out and not be freaked out over it." Bonnie teased.

"This is all just so insane! Witches. Werewolves. Fox demons. Doppelgangers. Banshees. Frigging werecoyotes. Vampires. Oh, god, I had sex with a vampire!" Caroline groaned in disbelief.

The witch was quick to comfort Caroline by patting her on the back and the Kitsune played with the blonde's silky strands of hair.

"I had sex with a werecoyote and kissed with a Banshee." Stiles shrugged.

Bonnie gave her a look, appearing surprised by what she heard.

"That doesn't help me feel better." Caroline huffed.

"Would it help if I told ya they were both girls?" Stiles revealed.

Caroline snapped to attention at that and looked eager for information on the subject.

But then her eager expression turned into a scowl.

"You totally just confessed that to make me think of something else, didn't you?" Caroline accused.

"I thought it'd calm you down." Stiles grinned innocently.

"I want to hear about this. About how you learned that you're…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Bi." Stiles answered for her.

"Bi." Bonnie finished.

"I so want to hear about this, too, but I feel like we should focus on how our lives turned into a supernatural drama." Caroline pouted.

"Our lives are supernatural dramas because our ancestors suck. They thought it was a great idea to try and get involved with this stuff and now it's our issue." Stiles stated.

"We can talk more about this if you want. Anything you want to know, just ask us about it and we'll tell you whatever you need to know." Bonnie told Caroline.

"Okay." Caroline nodded.

Thinking it over, Caroline decided that she didn't want to ask any more questions about the supernatural.

She spent the entire night talking with her mother about the council and vampires, and also had to hear about the rest of it from Stiles and Bonnie.

Instead of dealing with the supernatural drama that she was now a part of, Caroline turned her full attention onto Stiles and grinned.

"So, who was the first girl you kissed? And don't leave out any details." Caroline winked.

That made all three of the girls laugh.

The three girls started talking and laughing like normal teenagers once again much to their relief, but they knew the peace would soon be ruined.

It always was.

(Later that night…)

The three girls were over to the Salvatore boarding house and found that Damon had taken off somewhere with Alaric.

Stefan was back onto his diet of animal blood, but he was still brooding over the situation.

Elena was pleased to see her two best friends and cousin arrive to spend time with her.

Caroline was caught up on everything that had happened over the last semester and was shocked by what she learned.

She also had a great deal of hatred for the Nogitsune when she was told about the fox and learned that Elena and Bonnie shared those feelings, but they were assured by Stiles that he was trapped in Paris and there was no way of him escaping.

Just then, Elena seemed to perk up when she came up with an idea.

"Hey, I just thought about something." Elena said making everyone look at her.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

The girls were all in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating pizza that they had ordered.

"Okay, there have been plenty of times where we've almost died. Our lives are always in danger. One of these days, I'm worried that we won't be able to escape death. Or we might be killed when we have vampire blood in our system." Elena said.

"Ew. I do not want to become a vampire. It sounds really depressing and a diet of blood is gross." Caroline turned up her nose.

"And my ancestors would be furious if I ever became a vampire. It's a seriously taboo thing for a witch to be turned into a vampire." Bonnie brought up.

"Where are you going with this, Laney?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was thinking… If it comes down to it, and we have no other choice, you could give us the bite and turn us into Kitsune." Elena finished.

Stiles started choking on her own saliva, shocked by what her cousin had said while Bonnie and Caroline stared at Elena in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what? You want to become a fox demon?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"I'd rather be a fox demon than a vampire. And with how close I've come to be turned into one, I think this would be best." Elena said.

Bonnie seemed to be considering this and thought over the idea of being turned into a Kitsune.

"Kitsune are creatures that are connected to nature, just like witches are. I guess it really wouldn't be a bad thing. Plus, we'd have the power to fight off vampires pretty easily." Bonnie mused.

"Are you guys being serious right now?" Stiles exclaimed.

"We're not saying we want you to turn us right now, it's just…an insurance policy. Okay? With all of the dangers popping up all over the place, we're not going to be safe and there will be a time that we won't be able to get away unscathed. So, when that time comes, you can give us the bite." Elena explained.

"I don't like the idea of being anything other than human, but I would really rather not die at a young age or be stuck as a teenager for all of eternity. At least as a Kitsune, I would still be able to age, just really slowly, and I can eat normal food and have kids one day. It does sound like a better alternative." Caroline decided.

Unable to believe what she was hearing, Stiles shook her head and tried to calm her breathing.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she supposed that Elena was right.

It was best for them to have some sort of back-up plan if she and the Salvatores were unable to keep their friends safe from any dangers that started popping up all over the place.

"So, you guys all agree? That if there are no other options and it saves your lives, you'd want to become Kitsunes?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. In fact, we should make this a pact. Maybe we can get matching tattoos or necklaces to make this legit. If we ever come to a point in time where vampire blood or healing magic can't help us, then Stiles will turn us." Caroline said.

"Agreed." Bonnie raised her mug.

"I am not getting a tattoo. I may have been stabbed multiple times, but I refuse to have a needle drag through my skin. We'll get matching necklaces or jackets or something." Stiles said as she lifted her own coffee mug.

Elena smiled as the four girls clinked their mugs together making a plan to keep them all alive.

Stiles just hoped that Noshiko wouldn't try to kill her for this.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

"Isobel"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The students in Alaric's history class were working on the floats for the Founder's Day parade, all of them, except for the ones who were aware of the supernatural.

Alaric had found Elena, Stiles and Stefan to herd them into his class, and then Caroline followed them, dragging Bonnie along, insisting that they should know if anything dangerous was going to happen.

Caroline had taken the whole supernatural situation very well and when her mother tried to talk to her about it, the blonde kept her friends' secret and listened to everything Liz had to tell her.

Their relationship seemed to improve now that Caroline knew the reason why her mother was so busy, but it made the blonde worry over her since she was hunting vampires.

"Okay, so, what's the news? Why did you call this meeting?" Caroline asked as she sat down at a desk.

Alaric glanced over at the blonde girl as she sat between the witch and Kitsune, realizing that there was no way he could convince her to leave.

"Last night, I ran into someone. It was Isobel." Alaric revealed.

Elena tensed up and Stiles looked over at her in worry.

"Isobel?" Caroline repeated.

"Elena's birth mother." Bonnie stated.

"Also known as my biological aunt who is now a vampire." Stiles said.

"Okay, is there anyone in your family who is human or is everyone a vampire, doppelganger or fox demon?" Caroline asked.

"Believe me, I've been wondering the same." Stiles sighed tiredly.

Biting her lip, Elena leaned into Stefan's side as he tried to comfort her.

"What is this Isobel chick here for anyway?" Caroline questioned.

"She wants to meet Elena." Alaric informed.

That got everyone's attention.

It seemed odd that Isobel suddenly wanted to meet her daughter after trying hard to stay out of her life for the last 17 years.

"Elena, what do you think?" Bonnie asked looking concerned.

"I-I don't know. I mean, a part of me really wants to see her and ask her all these questions, but another part of me wants nothing to do with her." Elena said.

"You don't have to go see her if you don't want to. You don't owe her anything." Caroline stated.

"I have a feeling Isobel's not giving her choice." Stiles commented.

"You're right." Alaric agreed.

Just then, Damon sauntered through the doors earning him a glare from Caroline and Bonnie.

They both still didn't like him, but knew that he wouldn't try to hurt them as long as Stiles and Stefan were with them.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric commented.

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my, uh, never mind." Damon snarked.

Noticing how tense everyone was, Damon frowned and his eyes automatically landed on Stiles who's eyes were flashing red in frustration.

He automatically knew something was wrong and began to worry over the girl.

"What's with the furrowed brows?" He asked as he moved to sit beside the brunette.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric informed.

"Isobel is here?" Damon demanded.

Bright blue eyes looked over the cousins who appeared distressed over the news that the woman they were related to was in their town.

Quickly getting over his shock, Damon launched to his feet and started demanding questions from the history teacher/vampire hunter.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked.

"No." Alaric said.

"No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invetion?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

The answers that Damon was receiving from Alaric was filling him with annoyance.

He couldn't believe that the man hadn't asked the dangerous vampire a single important questions.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon snapped.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric snapped back.

"What did she want?" Damon turned to the Gilbert heirs.

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena answered.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan explained.

Damon then looked over at Stiles who was frowning down at the desk and one of her hands was gripping at her mother's necklace.

"What about Stiles?" Damon asked.

"She didn't ask for me. But I'm going anyway. To keep an eye on things. I don't trust this woman." Stiles said.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon told her, not wanting Stiles to be anywhere near a woman who gave up everything to become a vampire.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena stated.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric informed.

"Oh. I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said making Bonnie and Caroline glare at him.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena said as she looked over at Stiles.

It was time for them to finally meet Claudia's younger sister.

(Later that day…)

Bonnie and Caroline were told to stay away from the grill since that was where the meeting would be taking place.

After school, Elena went there by herself in a different car, finding an empty booth to sit at and then Stiles arrived and walked over to the bar, smiling and talking with the server and Stefan claimed a pool table to play at.

Damon and Alaric were standing outside, acting as backup.

Looking around, Elena tried to see if she could find Isobel and remembered that the woman was similar in appearance to her aunt Claudia and tried to see if she spotted anyone that had that Gajos features.

Unable to spot her, Elena sighed and turned her attention onto Stiles who was munching on some curly fries and then looked at Stefan who was playing pool while keeping watch.

"Can you hear me?" Elena asked.

Stefan and Stiles both perked up which showed her that they heard her.

"Thanks for coming. I'm nervous. I'm happy that you're both here. I love you." Elena said.

Stefan mouthed the same three words to her while Stiles winked at her.

Just then, a woman dressed in black with long dark brown hair and blue eyes sat down in the chair across from Elena.

"Hello Elena." Isobel greeted.

She then peered at her daughter, taking in her appearance with a look of intrigue.

"You look just like her. It's eerie." Isobel commented.

That statement caught the attention of Elena, Stefan and Stiles who knew who Isobel was speaking of.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked in surprise.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel said.

Eyes roving over her birth mother, who had a few facial similarities to her, Elena noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena questioned.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel stated.

"Who's my father?" Elena demanded.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel dismissed.

"A name would be nice." Elena frowned.

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel commented.

Seeing that she wouldn't be getting an answer of the identity of her birth father, Elena decided to change the topic.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you?" Elena brought up.

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel said making her daughter stare at her in disbelief.

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena stared at her.

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being who I am." Isobel shrugged.

"No, it's not. I know other vampires. That's not true." Elena denied.

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?" Isobel asked.

Growling low in her throat, Stiles glared over her shoulder at the woman.

Hearing the things she was saying, Stiles couldn't believe that this woman was her beloved mother's sister.

Using her powers, Stiles reached out for Elena's mind to calm her down and encourage her to regain her composure so she could continue the meeting.

Happy to hear her cousin's comforting presence in her head, Elena continued asking the questions she wanted.

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be just to ctach up." Elena said.

"Because I was curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel revealed.

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena demanded.

For someone who claimed to hate vampires, it seemed like John spent quite a bit of time around them.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel explained.

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked her.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought of." Isobel said appauling the girl.

Not once had Elena ever imagined being a vampire.

Being shown the reality of what it was really like to be a vampire, always struggling to control the hunger and learning how to be around humans without killing them, it was terrible.

Elena would never willingly choose to become a vampire, but, she would become a Kitsune if she asked Stiles to turn her into one.

"No." Elena stated.

Isobel appeared amused.

"That was your first lie." The vampire smirked.

Unknown to her, a Dark Kitsune was approaching, silently and eyes flashing red.

"It's inevitable. You're gong to get old, Stefan won't. forver doesn't last very long while you're human." Isobel taunted.

Stefan was saddened by what Isobel said, but he also remembered the pact that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline made with Stiles and it gave him hope that perhaps forever would last for them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena stood.

As Elena made to leave, Isobel grabbed her arm, but a hand that had a familiar charm bracelet batted it away.

"Wrong move." Stiles said.

Eyes growing wide, Isobel's humanity flickered for a moment as she stared into the familar face.

"Claudia?" Isobel whispered.

Giving a smirk that only the Nogitsune could replicate, Stiles allowed her aura to flicker which made Isobel flinch back.

"Hello, Aunt Izzy. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but, unlike you, I don't like lying." Stiles sneered.

Hearing what the girl had called her, Isobel automatically knew who this Kitsune was and she was stunned.

How had her niece managed to become such a rare creature?

"Hello, Gen. I wasn't expecting to see you." Isobel greeted.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Stiles gave a cold smile as she moved to stand in front of Elena protectively.

"How sweet. Maybe you can help your dear auntie out. I want that device, Gen." Isobel crooned.

"We don't have it." Stiles stated.

"I know that, but Damon does and you're going to get it for me." Isobel said.

Stiles laughed in her face in disbelief.

"He's not going to give it to us." Elena shook her head.

Although, Elena felt like there was a chance that Damon would hand the device over to Stiles since he knew that they had a bond.

"Then the blood will be on your hands. It was nice meeting you, Elena, Gen." Isobel grabbed her bag and left.

Tears began to fill Elena's eyes and Stefan was quick to rush to her side and pull her into a hug.

Stiles watched as Isobel left, making sure she was truly gone before turning to help comfort her cousin.

As soon as Isobel had left the area, Damon walked into the grill and searched for Stiles, making his way over to the girl quickly to check up on her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

Turning to look at the vampire, Stiles felt herself beoming lost in those blue eyes that she loved.

"My mom would be so upset if she found out her sister became like that." Stiles shook her head in disappointment.

Pulling the girl into his chest, Damon gave her a hug while Stefan nodded at him in greeting before escourting Elena out of the grill.

He knew that Stiles was putting on a brave face, trying to act like she wasn't affected from meeting her aunt, but Damon knew her better.

She was very upset from hearing the way Isobel taunted her cousin and tried to use her for her own personal gain.

After dropping Stiles off at her house, then callinf Caroline to go over to keep her company, Damon took off ins earch of Isobel to get some answers of his own.

Confronting Isobel, he learned that she was working with Katherine and, for some reason, she wanted John to have the device.

Unknown to Damon, he had revealed to Isobel that he had a weakness.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. you do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You know why? Because it upset Stiles. And when you upset Stiles? That's you digging your own grave. You leave them alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself." Damon said.

With his threat delivered, Damon turned and left, unaware that Isobel had just learned that her niece was the one the older Salvatore brother wanted and not her daughter.

It was some very interesting informationt hat she was sure Katherine would be curious about.

(The next day…)

The students were all working on the floats and Caroline was sitting with Stiles, a notebook in her hands.

"Okay, I have something that I want to show you." Caroline smiled brightly.

"Does this have anything to do with the float?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, no, I already have everything I need ready for it and I have the cheerleaders doing it all right now. No, this is about our little pack." Caroline said looking pleased.

"Our pack?" Stiles repeated with an amused expression.

"Uh, yeah! That's what we are. I called Lydia and asked her about packs and she gave me the information I need on the hierachy. You, Stefan and Damon would be the Alphas because you have the ability to turn people. Bonnie is a witch, so she would be the Emisary. Then me, Elena and Alaric are the rest of the members." Caroline explained.

Blinking at that, Stiles thought over what Caroline said and realized that she was right.

"Vampires and Kitsunes can't be Alpha. Also, when have you and Lydia started talking?" Stiles asked feeling worried over the Banshee and vampire hunter heir plotting together.

"I stole her number from your phone when you weren't looking. Now stop changing the subject!" Caroline scolded.

It seemed like Caroline would make a good Kitsune after all if she was able to steal information from Stiles like that.

"I heard that Scott made a symbol for his pack and I got the idea to make a symbol for our pack. Anyway, I kept working on it and tried to think of something that would work for us and I think I finally made the perfect one. Here, check it out." Caroline opened her notebook.

Deciding to humour the girl, and feeling curious, Stiles stared down at the pages that had a drawing on it.

What she saw was a simple crescent moon that had been colored red, standing for the color of Stiles' Kitsune aura.

"I like it. It's simple, pretty and not so in your face." Stiles said.

"Oh, I'm so happy you like it. I was thinking that maybe we could get macthing pendants or jackets with this symbol on it. Or maybe tattoos. I mean, I know you hate needles, but I think this would be small and simple enough that it wouldn't be a big deal." Caroline rambled.

"Caroline, it's gonna be different for me. Scott had to get his tattoo done by Derek using a blow torch on his arm because the one doen by a needle healed. I don't know if the same things would happen for me, but I don't want to find out." Stiles shook her head.

Caroline pouted at that, but then her expression turned serious when something caught her eyes.

"There's Jeremy and Elena. It lookds like something is going on." Caroline poited out.

Looking behind her, Stiles focussed on the conversation.

"You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy demanded.

Shocked filled Elena and Stiles when they heard what Jeremy said.

He knew about vampires, but what else did he know about?

"No, but Jer…" Elena tried to explained.

Unimpressed, Jeremy turned and stormed off.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked.

"Jeremy know about the vampires." Stiles said.

"What? How?" Caroline gasped.

"Anna. She told him, but I don't know how much she told him." Stiles groaned.

Seeing how stressed her friend had become, Caroline pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

She knew that Vicki had become a vampire and that Stiles had been the one to kill her.

If Jerremy or Matt found out about the truth, Stiles was scared that they would hate her, especilly now that she wasn't human.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure out a way to fix this mess. I'm sure Jeremy will understand if we just explain everything to him." Caroline assured.

The blonde then glanced back over to where Elena was, feeling like she needed to comfort her too.

When she found her, Caroline froze.

"Stiles, I think your crazy aunt is here." She whispered hoping the vampire wouldn't hear her.

Pulling away from the embrace she was in, Stiles looked over to where Elena was standing and saw that Isobel was with her.

Turning to look in her direction, Isobel grabbed Elena's arm, trying to make it look gentle, but it was obvious that she was gripping it hard with the way the doppelganger winced.

"Hello, Gen. It's such a pleasure to see you again." Isobel greeted.

"Let go of her now." Stiles ordered.

Grinning, Isobel released her hold on Elena and Caroline was quick to pull her to her side while Stiles stood protectively in front of the two humans.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded once she was safe.

"I'm your mother, Elena. And Gen is my niece. I want to be more involved in your lives." Isobel said.

Caroline scoffed at that earning a look from the vampire, but she glared right at her.

"You're joking." Stiles glared.

"We don't want you in our lives." Elena stated.

"I understand that. You both already have a lot of people that you care about, but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel mused.

Turning to look at the sea of students, Isobel started pointing out the knows who she knew meant a lot to her daughter and niece.

"There is the witchy best friend Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one. Oh…sad little brother Jeremy. And here is Caroline…obnoxious Caroline. I got all my info from one of your cheerleaders. I think her name was Dana."Isobel taunted.

This news angered Caroline and she wished she could drive a stake through the woman's heart.

"Oh! And there's Matt, friend, ex, blondie's future ex. And then there's Tyler, who I'm sure Stiles cares for more than you do. Either way, lots of connections here." Isobel smirked.

"Matt is not involved in this." Caroline stated.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked.

"Leave them alone." Stiles growled.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." Elena told her.

All three teenagers were standing together, glaring at the woman who appeared amused by the way they were trying to made her back away from them.

"No, I have some friends here, too. Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank. He's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he's noticed that the axels are a little rusty, which s very dangerous." Isobel explained.

Dread filled Caroline as she stared over at the man, whos he kenw was a vampire, who was making his way over to the float and noticed that Matt was working underneath it.

"So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" Isobel trailed off.

"No!" The three girls screamed as Frank jumped on the float.

Matt's yell was heard and Caroline managed to stun everyone with her speed as she raced over to his side, Tyler being a close second and Stefan made his way over.

Elena run over next and Stiles makes to follow, but her wrist is grabbed by Isobel.

"Get this trailer! Come on, guys, help me!" Matt cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get this off." Caroline whimpered as Tyler tried to lift the trailer off Matt's arm.

Stefan helped Tyler move the trailer off the arm and Caroline helped Matt move out of the way.

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan told her.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Stiles hissed.

"I'm showing you girls how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel warned.

"And what makes you think you're safe? I don't care that your my mom's sister. You come here and hurt my people and I will kill you." Stiles threatened.

"Do you really want to spill some blood, Gen?" Isobel asked.

"I already have a lot of blood on my hands. I have no problem addings yours." Stiles said.

Staring into the Kitsune's eyes and seeing the fire inside of them, Isobel was easily able to see the resemblance she had to Katherine.

Elena then made her way over to her cousin and mother, Stefan following behind her while Caroline and Bonnie stayed with Matt who was being helped into Tyler's truck to get him to the hospital.

"You're doing this just becaue of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena demanded.

"Hand it over and all will be stopped." Isobel told her.

"I told you, Damon's not going to give it to me." Elena shook her head.

"Not you, no, but he will give it to Stiles." Isobel looked at her niece.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Elena said hoping she was right.

"Is that before or after I kill Jeremy?" Isobel asked.

Shocked, Elena and Stiles looked around for Jeremy, but found him missing.

Isobel chose that moment to leave while the cousins and Stefan started their search.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

"Isobel part 2"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"A Kitsune? Are you sure?" A young woman asked over the phone.

After escaping the school grounds before her niece could unleash her powers on her, Isobel had gone back to her hideout and called someone to inform them of what was happening in Mystic Falls.

"I'm sure. I saw the fox aura and her eyes glowed red." Isobel confirmed.

The woman on the phone chuckled in amusement at the news she had been given.

"Well, this just got more interesting. I'm even more eager to meet Stiles than ever." The woman said.

Isobel could almost feel the smirk that was on her face, one that would be very similar to the one her niece had shown off to her the other day when they first met.

"Does that mean you're coming here?" Isobel asked.

"Of course. I already wanted to meet Elena, but now I have even more incentive to go to that disgusting little town." The woman stated.

A small amount of worry began to trickle through the door to Isobel's humanity, but she quickly slammed it shut.

She spent the last few years caring only for herself.

She couldn't afford to allow herself to feel any sympathy or worry for her daughter and niece, who looked so much like her beloved Claudia, to mess things up for her now.

(With the Mystic Falls group…)

Caroline and Tyler were at the hospital with Matt, making sure he would be fine.

During that time, the Gilberts and Stefan searched around for Jeremy, trying to seek him out at his usual hang outs, but they weren't able to find him.

This proved that Isobel had snatched him up while everyone was distracted by Matt's accident and they realized that they had no choice but to get the device from Damon and hand it over to the insane woman.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked the group.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan told her.

"We'll go talk to him. I'll go talk to him." Elena insisted.

"And by you, you really mean me, right? No offence, Laney, but Damon really doesn't like you." Stiles said apologetically.

Elena sighed at that, knowing her cousin was right.

It seemed like Damon only ever helped them when it was Stiles who went to him for help since he cared for her and trusted her.

"Even if Stiles did go to talk with him, Damon's not just going to hand it over. Especially since it's harmful to vampires." Stefan stated.

"What if it's not?" Bonnie brought up.

Everyone turned to look at the witch.

Bonnie then explained the idea she had to cast a spell on the device to render it powerless.

Eager that it would work, Stiles was quick to take off for the Salvatore boarding house to meet with Damon and tell him the news.

Stunned with how quickly the Kitsune moved, the rest of the supernatural creatures climbed into their own cars and followed after the blue jeep as it shot off through Mystic Falls.

Arriving at the boarding house, Stiles jumped out of her jeep and ran for the front door, wrenching it open and rushed inside.

"Damon, we need to talk!" Stiles called.

"It is never a good thing when a girl says that." Damon commented.

Staring over at the vampire as he made his way down the stairs, Stiles rushed over to him just as Stefan, Elena and Bonnie walked into the house.

"What's this little Scooby gang up to now?" Damon asked.

"We need you to hand over Jonathan Gilbert's device." Elena informed.

Damon's face became stern, showing that he was against the idea.

"Adsolutely not." Damon said.

"Just hear me out." Elena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to use it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon exclaimed.

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take it's power away." Elena told him.

The black haired vampire almost scoffed at the idea of the young witch being capable of doing something like that.

"I don't trust her." Damon stated.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie spoke up.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena insisted.

"No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon said.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan told him.

Giving his brother a look, Damon then turned his attention onto Bonnie.

"Are you even up for this? I mean, no offence, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon said reminding the girl of her ancestor.

"I've been practising." Bonnie said looking confident in her abilities.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon snarked.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked confusing everyone.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Name a book, any book." Bonnie told him.

Sharing a look with Stiles, questioning whether the witch had lost her mind, Damon decided to give in to whatever Bonnie was trying to do.

"Name a book… How about _Call of the Wild_ , Jack London?" Damon responded.

Bonnie turned to the wall lined with bookes.

Using her magic, she made a book fly over to Damon who caught it and looked it over.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon teased.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena demanded.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you." Damon said to Bonnie.

"But you can trust me." Stiles poke up.

The girl walked over to stand n front of Damon and he stared down at her.

"Damon, please. This is Jeremy. i've already lost too many people in my life who were way too young to die. I can't watch someone else go through that. I lost Erica, Boyd and Allison, and I saw what their deaths did to the people around them. It'll hurt a hell of a lot worst for me to lose Jeremy, though. So, please, give me the device." Stiles begged.

Expression softening as he stared into the wet whisker colored eyes of the Kitsune, the vampire sighed and took the Gilbert device out of his pocket and handed it over to her.

"Thank you." Elena said.

With the device now in their possession, they began to get to work.

Handing the device over to Bonnie so she could work her magic, Stiles twitched her nose as she caught an odd scent coming from the girl.

"What's that smell?" Stiles questioned.

Green eyes growing wide in worry, Bonnie forced herself to relax.

"I performed a little protection spell. You must be smelling the herbs I used. They were pretty pungent." Bonnie said.

Curious over this fact, Stiles watched as Bonnie pulled out her spell book and set the device down beside it and she began to work on the spell.

Everyone watched as Bonnie seemed to be casting the spell, but Stiles felt like something was off.

She could sense magic as the device seemed to float for a moment, but, there seemed to be something that wasn't right about what was happening.

"Done." Bonnie said as she handed the device over to Elena.

"Great. Now what?" Damon questioned.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena stated.

Everyone then started to gather into their cars, but Stiles hung back to speak with Damon.

"Hey. Thanks for trusting us with this." She said.

Damon chuckled at that in disbelief.

"It's not them I trust, Stiles. You're the only person I've known for a long that who would never betray me or hurt me." Damon told her.

Staring up into the blue eyes she adored, Stiles felt herself becoming lost in them as Damon reached out and cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"I just hope that you know if your friends can really be trusted and won't hurt you the same way." Damon said as he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth.

Confused by what Damon meant by that, Stiles then allowed him to lead her outside.

(That night…)

Elena stood in the town square to meet with Isobel and hand over the device to rescue her brother.

Isobel then appeared behind the doppelganger who turned to face her.

"Where is the device?" Isobel demanded.

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked her.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel asked a second time.

"Where is my brother?" Elena demanded not willing to back down.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel asked.

As she said this, the two vampires she turned appeared behind Elena, prepared to step in and fight if they had to.

Instead of looking scared, Elena stared at her birth mother with confidence.

"Did you really think I came alone?" Elena retorted.

Damon, Stefan and Stiles all appeared behind Elena making Isobel look around in annoyance.

"For god's sake! Call home." Isobel told her daughter.

"What?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Call home and ask to speak with your brother Jeremy." Isobel said.

Doing as she was told, Elena took out her phone and called her house, curious to see what Isobel had meant.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered making Elena and Stiles' eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy said.

He was it the kitchen with John and Jenna, all three of them safe and sound.

"We're all laughing!" Jenna called over.

"But yeah, I'm okay." Jeremy assured.

"Stiles and I will be home soon, all right?" Elena informed.

"Yeah." Jeremy then hung up.

Stunned, Elena then turned her attention back onto Isobel who was staring at her expectantly.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel stated.

"Believe me, I already know that." Stiles said making Isobel turn back at her.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" Elena asked.

Isobel scoffed at that.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know he didn't give the device to you. He gave it to Stiles." Isobel said making everyone's eyes grow wide.

How had she known that?

"And how did you know that?" Stiles questioned.

Turning to face her niece once again, Isobel almost gave her a piting look.

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel stated.

Stefan and Elena didn't appear surprised by what they heard.

In fact, Stefan seemed very pleased that his brother wasn't interested in his girlfriend for once.

As for Damon, he appeared uncomfortable as Stiles looked back at him, wondering if this was true.

Taking the device out of her pocket, Elena stepped in front of Isobel and held it out towards her.

"Thank you." She said confusing the vampire.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena glared.

If her humanity was still on, Isobel would have felt her heart crack at hearing her daughter say those words to her.

Instead, Isobel felt nothing since her heart was protected from being hurt with her emotions turned off.

"Good-bye, Elena. As long a syou have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine. Maybe Stiles will have a better chance." Isobel said.

Giving her daughter and niece one final look, Isobel left and her two lackies followed her.

Wanting to speak with Damon about what Isobel had said, Stiles turned to face him, but he had taken off, scared of being rejected by someone he cared about once again.

Growling in annoyance, Stiles looked at Stefan.

"Can you make sure Elena gets home safe?" She asked.

"Of course. Good luck with Damon." Stefan patted her shoulder making her smile at him.

Stiles then walked off, making her way to her jeep to search for Damon as Elena walked over to Stefan who welcomed her into his arms.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked.

"I hope so. I want them both to be happy and I have a feeling and they'll be good for each other." Stefan said as he kissed Elena's head.

(At the Salvatore boarding house…)

Sitting down in the parlor, Damon was gulping down his boubon, welcoming the burn it sent down his throat.

He was dreading Stiles arriving to speak wth him about what Isobel told him and he knew that he could lie to her because she could tell when people lied, even vampires.

For the first time in his life, he had a true friend and a great relationship with someone who was very important to him, but now, that was all going to fall down around him because of some woman he had slept with and turned.

Perhaps he should go celibate or go after guys.

Hearing the familiar roar of the powder blue jeep, a color that perfect matched his beloved Camaro, Damon stared at the door as the beautiful Kitsune who had captured his heart walk inside.

"You left in a hurry." She commented.

"Everything was taken care of. There was no reason for me to stick around." Damon said.

"Right." Stiles muttered.

Gathering up her courage, Stiles walked over to Damon and sat down beside him, taking the glass from his hand before he could fill it up once again.

"What Isobel said…about you…being in love with me? Is that true or was she just screwing with us?" Stiles asked.

Gritting his teeth together as he felt his pulse pick up, Damon turned to look at Stiles who was staring at him, begging for an answer.

"Yes. I'm… She was telling the truth." Damon confessed.

A wave of relief crashed down on Stiles and she felt tears fill her eyes.

For once, the person she loved, returned her feelings instead of rejecting her and pushing her away from them like Derek had.

"Isobel never should have said anything. This was something I should have told you when I was ready." Damon said.

"Well, I'm happy she did. I don't think either of us would have confessed our feelings without a little push." Stiles told him.

Narrowing his eyes at what he heard, Damon turned to look at Stiles who was smiling at him.

"Our feelings?" Damon repeated.

"I love you, Damon. I don't know how it happened, but…one day I just started thinking about you and everything we've been through and it hit me. I love you." Stiles confessed.

Shocked by what he was hearing, Damon was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or if someone was playing some sort of trick on him.

"You love me? You want to be with me?" Damon asked.

"I know what you're feeling. You've been screwed over by the person you love and I know what that's like. I figured it was safer sleeping with Malia because there were no strings attached with her and I never had to worry about her breakng my heart." Stiles said.

"Looks like we both found a very similar way of coping, huh?" Damon sighed.

Knowing that he had nothing to worry about now that everything was out in the open, Damon moved closer to Stiles and cupped her face in his hands and she leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Genim Stilinski. I don't know when I realized it, but I think it might have been when I first laid eyes on you. You made me feel things that I hadn't in years. Shockingly, you brought out the best in me. Normally, I would hate someone for doing that, but I appreciate it when you do it. Especially since you're not even trying to change me. You don't judge me and you accept me despite my many faults. I love you." Damon confessed.

Tears streaming down her face, Stiles grabbed the back of Damon's neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him at last.

Amused by how eager she was, Damon lost himself in the emotions and the scent of the Kitsune that was kissing him, feeling completely at peace with Stiles as they finally did what they had desired.

Slowly pulling apart, the new couple cuddled on the couch, enjoying the silence as they listened to their hearts beating.

"You know, if you and Malia still want to fool around, I have no objections. Especially if I get to join in." Damon smirked.

Stiled gave him a glare that soon morphed into a smirk.

(At the Mystic Grill…)

Bonnie was staring down at the table, appearing troubled while Caroline stared at her.

Caroline had just left Matt who was recovering at the hospital and it seemed like he had made up with Tyler much to her relief.

She also learned that Stiles and Elena had their final confrontation with Isobel and Caroline wished that she could have been with them as support.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened?" Caroline asked.

"I did something bad, Caroline, and lied about it." Bonnie said.

"To who?" Caroline asked.

"To Elena and Stiles. I pretended to do something I didn't really do." Bonnie said making Caroline look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked wanting to know what was upsetting her friend.

Reaching into her pocket, Bonnie took out a sachet that was filled with herbs and a small crystal.

"This made it so that Stiles wouldn't be able to tell that I was lying to her. I feel awful about it, but I had to. I couldn't do what Elena wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena and Stiles find out, they're never going to forgive me." Bonnie stated.

Caroline stared at Bonnie and the sachet, wondering what the witch could have done that their friends would never be able to forgive her for.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

"Founders Day"

 **Season 1 is finally done! I'll get to work on season 2 as soon as I can and I'll post it when it's ready. Thanks for all of the support everyone. Please enjoy and review!**

A few days had gone by since Stiles and Damon finally got together and everything had been quiet.

Caroline wasn't happy that Damon was dating Stiles, but she was thrilled that her friends was with someone who loved her and treated her right.

Lydia, Kira and Scott were also over the moon, but Malia wasn't pleased because she thought Damon had a bad scent.

Jeremy had been avoiding Elena and Stiles like the plague since he knew the truth about what happened to Vicki, and he hated them both for it.

Stiles had tried to apologize for killing Vicki and had explained to Jeremy that she had been trying to kill them and she wouldn't accept their help so she could learn how to control her hunger and not become a monster, but she refused it.

In the end, Stiles had no choice but to kill Vicki to save Elena and Jeremy from being eaten by her, but the boy refused to listen to anything she had to say which broke her heart as it made her think of the time Scott, Lydia and Isaac refused to speak with her after Allison's death.

Deciding to give Jeremy his space, Stiles turned her attention onto Damon as they both enjoyed their time together, behaving the same way they always had, only now, they kissed and held hands more often.

Stefan had been pleased to see his brother happy, although he knew that Damon was still the same annoying and dangerous person he always was, but he knew that Stiles could easily handle him.

At the moment, it was now Founders Day and Carol Lockwood was getting the students all ready for the floats.

Caroline dragged Stiles over to her house to help her get ready.

Both girls helped each other pull on the victorian styled dresses, Caroline's being yellow and Stiles' being red, and they curled each other's hair before they made their way to the high school.

(At the high school…)

Damon found his brother standing among the crowd of people, wearing one of his old suits from the 1800's and smirked as he made his way over to him.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon teased.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and have fun with my foxy girlfriend." Damon smiled.

Stefan chuckled at that and turned to look at his brother who was smirking, but it wasn't the usual malicious one he always had.

"From what Elena's told me, Stiles could use some fun." Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked looking conserned.

"Jeremy knows that Stiles killed Vicki and things have been pretty bad between the three of them, mostly with Stiles and Jeremy. She's been a little depressed over it." Stefan explained.

"Are you being serious? That is so stupid! She saved his life. His psycho girlfriend was trying to kill him. Maybe I should give him back his memories, show that ungrateful brat the truth." Damon growled.

"I don't think it'll help. Jeremy needs to move on and forgive Stiles on his own." Stefan told him.

His words didn't do anything to ease Damon's anger.

The memory of Stiles breaking down over killing Vicki and then once again when Caroline found her body would be etched into his mind forever.

Just then, something caught Damon's attention that made his eyes grow wide in shock and he wondered if he was hallucinating.

Standing behind Stefan was what appeared to be Katherine, but it was really Elena with her hair styled with curls and wearing a Victorian styled dress.

"What are you looking at?" Stefan asked.

"Something that's really going to screw with our heads." Damon stated.

Curious, Stefan turned to find his girlfriend and his eyes grew wide as she smiled at him and curtsied, reminding him far too much of his first meeting with Katherine.

"What are you guys staring at?" Someone asked.

Whirling around, the brothers found Stiles standing behind them with a smile on her face as her hair fell down in curls and she wore a beautiful red dress.

"Is something wrong?" She asked them.

Snapping out of his surprise, Damon grinned and walked over to his girlfriend, placing his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Nothing. You look beautiful." Damon said making her blush.

He was about to lean down to kiss her, but was stopped by Caroline who held her hand out in front of his face.

"Seriously! My mom is right over there. If she sees you making out with a high school student, she'll shoot you." Caroline stated.

Giving her an annoyed expression, Damon then kissed Stiles on the cheek which made her giggle.

"I will find a way to kiss my girlfriend in public without getting in trouble for it. But thanks for looking out, Barbie." Damon said.

Elena then joined the group and smiled up at Stefan who placed an arm around her.

"Okay, come on, I want to get some pictures done before we have to go on the float." Caroline said pulling out a camera.

Stiles chuckled at that and Caroline handed the camera to Damon who rolled his eyes, but snapped a picture of the two girls.

"Elena, I need to tell you something." Stefan told her.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

He pulled her off to the side while Matt and Tyler joined Caroline and Stiles, making Damon snap pictures of the four teens much to his annoyance.

"Someone remind me how I got roped into this?" Damon complained.

"Because I'm avoiding Bonnie." Caroline stated.

"What happened with you and Bonnie?" Tyler questioned.

"She did something I think is very bad. She was muttering about how she did something that she thinks no one will forgive her for and I just gt really weirded out by it." Caroline explained.

Damon and Stiles shared a look, wondering what Bonnie could have meant while Tyler and Matt were confused.

"Well, this is Bonnie. Whatever she did, it must not be as bad as she thinks it is." Matt assured.

"I'll be the judge of that when she tells me what she was talking about." Caroline said.

Meanwhile, Stefan had just confessed something that he discovered to Elena who was shocked by what she heard.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked.

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan explained.

Ears twitching, Stiles tried to listen in on the conversationt hat her cousin was having, but found she was unable to which confused her.

Ever since the day Isobel came into town for an odd family reuinion, Stiles had felt a bit off after she caught the strange scent from Bonnie.

At the moment, she could smell it from Caroline and wondered why that was.

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena trailed off in shock.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way. I was actually hoping he told Stiles and she would tell you." Stefan confessed.

"No, I'm happy that you told me. I just…I really hope that it's not true. What am supposed to do? Do I just…confront him and say are you my biological father?" Elena questioned.

"I guess. When you're ready." Stefan told her.

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me and Stiles, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to." Elena said.

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan comforted.

"He's never going to forgive us for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena ranted.

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you and Stiles. Just give him some time." Stefan told her.

(Later on…)

Caroline, Stiles, Elena, Stefan and Matt were all on the float with the Miss Mystic Falls contestants while Jeremy and Tyler were on the battle of willow creek float that Alaric had created.

Bonnie was standing in the crowd, smiling and waving at her friends, but Caroline seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder even since she confessed to doing something that Stiles and Elena would never be able to forgive her for.

Elena smiled and waved back at Bonnie, but then Damon stepped in front of the witch and gave a wave which made Stiles chuckle and send a kiss at him which had Caroline and Matt chuckling.

Turning around, Damon greeted Bonnie who glared at him.

She was furious when she learned that Stiles was now dating him and wished she could do something to talk the Kitsune out of her choice of boyfriend.

"What do you want?" Bonnie demanded.

"Just watching the parade. After all, my girlfriend is in it." Damon smirked.

Unamused, Bonnie turned and began walking off which made the blue eyed vampire chase after her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Away from you." Bonnie stated.

"I wanna say something to you." Damon said.

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie glared.

He managed to stop her from running away and got her to listen to him.

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly, so…thank you." Damon told her.

Bonnie was shocked by what she heard, but kept her air of hate for him.

"I did it for Elena." Bonnie stated.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And…I owe you. Enjoy the parade." Damon said before walking off.

Bonnie watched as Damon walked off and dipped her hand into her purse, searching for the sachet she crafted, but her eyes grew wide when she found it missing.

(later…)

In the girls' locker room, Stiles had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans, a black spaghetti strapped top and her usual jewelry as she sat on the bench and pulled on her boots.

"Stiles, we need to talk." Caroline said urgently.

Jumping in surprise, Stiles was confused on why she wasn't able to sense, hear or smell the girl as she walked over.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Okay, remember what I said about Bonnie? I wanted to talk to you about it before, but I wasn't able to until I got the proof." Caroline said.

Sitting down beside Stiles, the blonde girl pulled out a sachet from her purse and handed it over to Stiles whose eye sgrew wide in shock as she recognized the scent.

"This is a talisman. Bonie told me she cast a protection spell on her, but she made a talisman." Stiles took it.

Ripping open the talisman, she began to inspect what was inside and found herbs that were for protection and a crystal while there was also a clump of Stiles' hair that must have been taken from her brush.

"Oh my god. Bonnie put a spell on me." Stiles gasped.

"What? What do you mean she put a spell on you?" Caroline asked.

"All this stuff, she used it so that it would dull my senses. My powers haven't been working properly because of this talisman." Stiles said feeling betrayed.

"Why would she do this to you?" Caroline questioned.

Hand squeezing around the talisman, Stiles marched out of the locker room and Carolien chased after her.

They found Elena, Stefan and Damon who seemed to be having a normal conversation for once.

"Uh oh. I know that look. Who needs to be killed?" Damon asked when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

"You guys are never going to believe this. Bonnie cast a spell on Stiles to make her weaker." Caroline announced.

Jaws dropped to the ground as the vampires and doppelganger stared at Caroline, unable to beliebe what they had just heard.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Caroline stole this off of Bonnie. It's a talisman that weakens my powers around the person who has it." Stiles explained.

"Why would Bonnie do this?" Elena asked.

Damon was enraged by what he heard and he turned his attention onto Stiles who looked heartbroken over how someone she trusted had betrayed her.

Stepped over to her, Damon brought her into a hug and she leaned into his touch, taking comfort in it.

"Because she didn't want us to know that she was lying to us. Think about it. Stiles has the ability to tell when people are lying because of her powers. If Bonnie was planning on doing something without us knowing about it, she would have to do something to make sure Stiles wouldn't be able to call her out on it." Stefan theorized.

"But why? What would Bonnie have done that she wouldn't want us to know about?" Caroline questioned.

"The device. Bonnie never really unspelled it." Stefan realized.

Everyone stared at him in horror.

"What? No, Bonnie did it. We saw her." Elena insisted.

"No. She made us think she did." Stiles gasped.

"Think about it. We asked Bonnie to unspell a weapon used against vampires. She would never do that." Stefan shook his head.

"Well, we're screwed." Someone said.

Turning, the group found Anna standing behind them with Jeremy.

"You're still here?" Damon asked.

"I just came here to warn you guys. The tomb vampires that are left, they're here. They want revenge and they're going to kill the members of the Foundng Families." Anna informed.

"But they won't be able to. The device still works, so it can be used." Elena said.

"John might be planning on using it tonight. It'd be the perfect time to do it." Damon informed.

"I'm going to find my Mom. Ask her if she knows anything about this." Caroline said before taking off.

"Anna, can you take Jeremy home?" Stiles asked the Asian vampire.

"Of course." Anna nodded.

Grabbing Jeremy's hand, Anna started dragging him off to the Gilbert home, but he gave his cousin and adopted sister a look before he was taken away from the possible massacre.

"I'm gonna find Ric, tell him to break out the vampire hunting gear." Damon stated.

"No. If John has the devce, then he's going to use it now. You and Stefan need to get somewhere safe. The second that device goes off, you guys will be exposed. It's better if you're where it's safe." Stiles told the Salvatore brothers.

"We can't just leave you two here." Stefan refused.

"Then take Elena with you. I can easily take out any vampire that comes near me. John hates you guys and he will kill you. I want you guys safe." Stiles said.

Sighing, Stefan took Elena's hand and led her off to the Salvatore boarding house where they would be safe and away from any of the dangers that was about to strike.

"I am not leaving you. I just got you, there is no way I going to run and hide." Damon said to Stiles.

Giving him a small smile, Stiles placed her hands on his face and pulled him down so she could give him a kiss, dropping the talisman so she could use her powers to influence Damon to go home.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I can't lose you. Especially not to my uncle. I love you." Stiles said as she gave him a final kiss before sending him off.

(With Caroline…)

Making her way into the Mystic Grill, Caroline searched around for her mother, hoping that she might be there since she hadn't been able to find her or get her on her phone.

"Mom, this is the tenth time I've called you. When you get this, please call back, it's an emergency. And if you don't get it in time then, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for being so awful to you this year. It was wrong and I was just so upset that dad moved out and away from town and then you were always working, so I felt like I was just abandoned by both my parents, but I know that's not true. I love you, Mom." Caroline said.

Leaving the voice mail, Caroline hung up her phone and spotted Tyler sitting with Matt at a table, both of them sipping their drinks as they spoke.

She had to find a way to get them to leave before the tomb vampires spotted them and tried to kill them.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, where have you been?" Matt asked as he made room for her to sit beside him in the booth.

"I was trying to find my mom. Have you guys seen her?" Caroline asked.

"No, but I've seen a lot of cops around." Matt commented.

"Yeah, it's weird. It's like they think something bad is about to happen." Tyler shrugged.

Just then, Mayor Lockwood walked into the grill and spotted Tyler sitting with his friends, and began stomping his way over.

"What ar eyou doing here? I told you to go home." He told his son.

"I decided not to." Tyler said as he stood up to face his father.

Seeing the anger on the mayor's face, it reminded Caroline of what Stiles had told her.

The Lockwoods were werewolves and they could anger very easily.

If one of them let the anger consume them and they killed someone, then they would become a wolf on the full moon.

When the mayor reached out and grabbed his son's arm in a tight grip, it sent red flags flarring around in Caroline's mind and she knew she had to quickly defuse the situation.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" Mayor Lockwood ordered.

"Let go of me!" Tyler cried out.

"Mr. Mayor!" Caroline raised her voice to get his attention.

Forcing a charming smile, Caroline stood beside Tyler.

"We were just about to head to my place to watch a movie. Isn't that right guys?" She smiled at her friends.

Mayor Lockwood seemed to relax and he released his hold on Tyler as Matt placed an arm around Caroline's waist.

"Good. Here, take my car and get over there now. Please." Mayor Lockwood said as he handed Tyler the keys to his car.

Tyler was confused over the change in his father's personality and Matt was unsure of what was happening.

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain. All of you need to leave. Now, please." Mayor Lockwood said as he stared at his son.

"Yeah, okay." Tyler nodded.

The mayor gave Caroline a knowing look and she nodded before following after the boys as they made their way to the car so they could drive off to her house where they would be safe.

(In the town square…)

Stiles was wandering around, searching for her friends to make sure they were heading home, the scahet held in her pocket as she made her way to her jeep.

The mayor then gave a speech to the people gathered there while the tomb vampires hid in the crowd, one of them bumping into Bonnie who began to panic when she had a vision and saw what he was and what he was planning.

As soon as the fireworks went off, the device was activated.

Stiles flinched when she heard the loud shrieking noise, but she clutched the talisman in her hands which dulled her enhanced hearing so it wouldn't affect her.

Vampires then started screaming, holding their heads as they dropped to the ground and cops began making their way over to them, injecting them with vervain and dragging them off somewhere.

Just then, Mayor Lockwood seemed to have been affected by the device as well and he dropped much to Carol's shock and Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Oh no. Werewolves are affected by the device. Tyler…" Stiles searched for the boy.

(With Tyler, Caroline and Matt…)

Sitting in the passenger's seat, Caroline stared out the window in worry as she hoped they managed to get to her house safely.

Her cellphone then rang and she pulled it out of her purse, seeing Stiles' name written on the screen.

"Hey, Stiles, what's up?" She answered.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked.

"I'm with Tyler and Matt. And we're our way to my house." Caroline explained.

"Are you driving?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes. Well, Tyler is." Caroline said.

"Oh shit. Care, tell Tyler to pull over. The device has been activated." Stiles cried.

"What does that have to do with us pulling over?" Caroline asked.

"Why does Stiles want us to pull over?" Matt questioned.

Tyler then groaned as his head began to pound.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked.

"What's the matter?" Caroline turned to him.

"That noise!" Tyler cried out.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Caroline began to realize why Stiles had called.

Tyler was being affected by the device.

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked.

The pain became too much for Tyler and he began to scream and grabbed at his head.

"What's going on?!" Stiles yelled when she heard the noise.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Caroline yelled and dropped her phone as the car started swerving around.

"Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!" Matt shouted.

Acting quickly, Caroline dove for the steering wheel, but Tyler was thrashing around, unable to control his body movement as the pain affected him.

(With Stiles…)

All that was heard was the screaming and a crash which made Stiles' pulse pick up dangerously.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Stiles shook her head.

Searching the area around her, Stiles spotted Bonnie and made her way over to her.

"Bonnie, I need you to do a locater spell." Stiles told her.

"What? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I was on the phone with Caroline and Tyler lost control of the car and they crashed. We need to find them and get to them now." Stiles said.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Bonnie pulled Stiles over to where no one would be watching them.

"Why can't you track them?" Bonnie asked as she began to search through her purse for her spell book.

"Because of this!" Stiles held her hand out.

When Bonnie saw the talisman, she felt horror fill her as she realized that she had been discovered.

"I know what you did. This is dulling my senses, making sure that the device doesn't affect me because my Kitsune senses makes me able to hear that shrieking noise that is making the vampires drop like flies. Right now, this is protecting me. That's why you need to do the spell." Stiles told her.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or betray you, but this needed to be done. I couldn't deactivate the device. I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"Bonnie, I don't care about that right now. Caroline needs us. cast the spell or I'll just run around until I find her." Stiles said.

Nodding, Bonnie did as she was told and cast the spell.

Once they found the location, the Kitsune and witch climbed into the jeep and drove off to where their friends had crashed their car.

Finding an ambulance and cop car already there, Stiles pulled over and got out along with Bonnie.

Caroline was being loaded into the back of an ambulance much to their horror.

"Matt, what's going on?" Bonnie asked as she walked over and hugged the blond.

Stiles raced over to Tyler and he pulled her into a hug, his pulse racing and he seemed horrified by what happened.

"Are you okay?' Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. I just heard this noise and it felt like someone was stabbing needles in my skull. I lost control and crashed the car. God, this is all my fault. If Caroline is hurt or dies, then it's on me." Tyler cried.

"No, no it's not. It was an accident. Something happened to you that you couldn't control. Don't blame yourself." Stiles rubbed his cheeks.

Matt and Bonnie then walked over to them making the duo turn.

"Someone needs to go in the ambulance with Caroline." Matt said.

"I'll do it. Bonnie, takes my keys. Meet us there." Stiles told her.

"Of course." Bonnie nodded as she was given the keys.

Before Matt could argue that he should be the one to go ride with his girlfriend, Stiles jumped into the ambulance and Bonnie dragged Matt over to the jeep and Tyler followed them.

"Care? Sunshine, can you hear me?" Stiles asked as she stared down at the girl.

The paramedics were checking over the blonde girl, hooking her up to machines and Stiles felt tears fill her eyes as it reminded her of the time she used to visit her mother in the hospital and she was always hooked up to some machine and was pale.

During the entre ride there, Stiles held Caroline's hand and drowned out the sound of the paramedics as she was driven to the hospital.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Stiles finally found the courage to ask.

"It seems your friend is suffering from internal bleeding. She'll have to be taken into surgury." A male paramedic announced.

Stunned by this, Stiles held up the talisman and squeezed her fist around it, destroying it with a small charge of electricity.

With the talisman destroyed, Stiles was able to use her full power and cast a spell on everyone, causing them to freeze.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I won't let anything happen to you." Stiles whispered.

Leaning down, Stiles' eyes glowed red and her fangs grew out as she exposed Caroline's shoulder and bit down on it.

Caroline's eyes then snapped open and she cried out as she felt power spark inside of her and her eyes glowed a silvery grey color and the fox cloack covered her body.

Whimpering as she felt her injuries heal over, Caroline looked down at Stiles who retracted her fangs from her shoulder and stared at her with her red eyes that shone like jewels.

"What happened?" Caroline whispered.

"I turned you." Stiles said.

With that, Caroline remembered the car accident and the deal that she, Bonnie and Elena had made with Stiles if they were in situations that would end in their deaths.

"The accident...Tyler crashed the car." Caroline remembered.

"They're fine, but you had internal bleeding. I had to bite you. I'm sorry." Stiles brushed her hair out of her face.

"No, it's fine. I had a feeling this would happen one day. I'm not mad. I'm just glad everyone is okay." Caroline smiled.

(Later on…)

The paramedics didn't remember what happened and they took Caroline in to be checked over by the doctors while Stiles made a few calls.

Elena had bumped into John on the way home and she confronted him about being her father much to Stiles' shock.

One of the tomb vampires killed the mayor and they were all burned in the old Gilbert store where John had them rounded up and set them on fire.

Anna had also decided to leave town since she didn't feel safe there with John around and managed to talk to Jeremy about what happened with Vicki and got him to let go of some of his hate.

Sheriff Forbes arrived at the hospital, asking for Caroline and she rushed in to see her daughter who couldn't help but burst into tears as she hugged her mother and told her how scared she was that the tomb vampires had gotten to her.

Carol also sat Tyler down and told him that his father had died in the fire.

As for Stiles, she was waiting for Elena to arrive to visit Caroline.

"Stiles!" Someone called.

Getting out of her chair, Stiles turned to find Damon standing at the end of the hall.

Feeling relief flood her as she stared at her boyfriend, who was alive and well, Stiles rushed into his arms and he was quick to kiss her.

"Don't you ever do that again." Damon scolded.

"Damon, if you could compel me, then would you have done it to get me to safety?" Stiles asked.

Frowning at that, Damon didn't answer, because he knew that he would have done that, and simply kissed Stiles once more.

"From now on, if anything bad happens, I'm not leaving your side. I'm not the hero type and I came here to destroy this town, but…something changed. You. Along the way, you changed things and now…I'm not going to leave this town unless you're at my side." Damon said.

"You once promised me that you would show me the world. I'm not letting you weasel out of that." Stiles grinned.

Smirking down at her, Damon rested his forehead against hers.

(At the Gilbert home…)

John was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge as he thought about when would eb the best time for him to leave.

He knew now that his daughter would have told Stiles everything that had happened and he didn't want an enraged Kitsune coming after him.

When Isobel had called and told him what his niece was, John had been shocked, but he would rather her be a Kitsune than a vampire.

Still, he had no idea how he really felt about Stiles now that she was no longer human.

Closing the fridge door, John reeled back in shockw hen he found Elena standing there, staring at him.

"You scared me." John exclaimed.

"Sorry." Elena apologized as she passed by him.

Watching his daughter, John knew he had to say something to her.

Elena appeared to be ignoring him as she put away the knives from the sink.

"You know…I first met Isobel when we were teenagers. I fele in love with her instantly. Although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." John explained.

Listening to the story, Elena turned to look at him, although her eyes seemed to focuss on the ring he wore.

"It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand." John said.

"Thank you." Elena told him.

"Can I help you?" John asked as he placed his hand on the counter.

"Sure." Elena told him.

Then, she lfited the knife she held and brought it down on his fingers, cutting the ring that brought him back to life off.

Screaming in pain, John was confused by what was happening as Elena pushed him up against the counter with unnatural strength.

Staring at her face, John then saw something in her eyes that his daughter didn't have and he realized who she really was.

"Katherine?!" He gasped.

Smirking, Katherine's eyes turned red as black veins pulsed around them.

"Hello, John. Good-bye, John." Katherine said and stabbed him in the side.

The end.


End file.
